


Secrets Finally Spoken

by remanth



Series: Secrets and Words [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Challenges, Destiel - Freeform, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 42,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel finally realize the truth they've been dancing around. Little does Dean know how much trouble this will get Castiel into. Enter Zachariah, the angel assigned to punish Castiel for daring to love a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love

Sam sat on the couch surfing the internet on his laptop. Things had slowed down lately for the Winchesters and he was happy for the break. Now, he was catching up on all the little things he wasn't able to when on a hunt. He was so engrossed in the article he was reading that he didn't hear the quiet sound of wings entering the room.

"Sam, I have a question," Castiel said suddenly from behind Sam. Sam jumped and yelped a bit, almost knocking his laptop to the floor.

"Jeez, Cas, warn a guy," Sam complained, turning to look at the trench-coated angel. "What's your question?" Castiel walked slowly around the couch and perched uncomfortably on the arm. He seemed lost in thought and Sam wondered what was going on in his head.

"I wish to know...." Cas started to say and finished in a rush, "I wish to know what love is." Sam gaped at Castiel for a moment. Of all the questions, this was the last he was expecting. He took a moment to think about his answer, asking "Why do you want to know Cas?" Castiel fidgeted with the lapel of his coat and didn't answer for a few moments.

"It seems important to humans and I wish to understand," he said. "Emotions do not exist among angels." Sam ran his hand through his hair and sighed. This was obviously bothering the angel and Sam did consider him a friend.

"Well, Cas, love is hard to explain. Usually, when a person is in love, they like to spend time with the person they love." Sam explained. "They enjoy hearing their voice, listening to their stories, looking into their eyes. They will do anything for them, going to the ends of the earth if needed." Sam paused here, sudden memories of Jessica intruding on his thoughts. Her memory still hurt and Sam tried to push it far away from him.

"Did you love Jessica?" Castiel asked and Sam grimaced.

"Yes, I did," the younger Winchester replied. "She was my world and I would have done anything for her." Castiel considered this for a moment and then asked, "Has Dean ever been in love?" Sam was surprised at this question, wondering what Castiel was getting at.

"I don't know. Why?" Sam asked. Castiel fidgeted with his lapels some more and replied a little too quickly, "So I can have several points of view." Sam shrugged and said, "You'd have to ask him." Suddenly, Castiel stood up, his head tilted to the side. Startled, Sam yelped again, though his laptop was safely on the coffee table this time.

"I must go," Castiel said and with a whirring of wings, disappeared. Then, Sam heard footsteps on the porch outside the cabin. The door opened and Dean walked in, holding a to-go container of pie. He held it up in a gesture of victory and said, "Got the pie." He walked over to the couch and set the pie on the coffee table.

"That's interesting," Sam said. "While you were gone, I had the weirdest discussion with Cas."

"Oh, yeah? What about?" Dean asked, stuffing his face with pie.

"He wanted to know what love was," Sam replied, then had to thump his brother on the back when Dean starting choking.

"He what?" Dean finally got out. He wondered why Castiel was asking about this now. Could he possibly....? Dean ruthlessly shoved that thought away and cleaned up the last bits of pie he had sprayed out. Waiting for Sam's answer, his hand slowly strayed to the shoulder that held a permanent hand mark. Cas's hand mark.

"Yeah, he asked me what love was, whether I had loved Jessica, and whether you had ever been in love," Sam said. "It was weird, he kept fidgeting and wouldn't look me in the eyes. You know what's going on with him?" Dean shrugged and said, as casually as he could, "I don't know. You never know with Cas." With that, he stood up, walked his pie to the fridge to keep it cool, then headed to his bedroom. It was time to summon Castiel and get some answers. And maybe provide a few of his own.


	2. Light

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition," Castiel's voice rings through Dean's mind. He absently runs his fingers over the old scar Cas had left on his shoulder. The surprisingly intimate scar of Castiel's handprint. Sometimes, Dean still wonders what it cost the angels, Cas in particular, to get him out of Hell. Unwillingly, his mind went back to that day he struggled up out of the ground.

Light. That was all Dean could see as he lay panting, half in and half out of the ground. It was blinding and warm and oh-so-welcoming after his time spent in the pit. He breathes it in, hardly daring to believe its true. But then he wonders how he got out. What Sammy did to bring him back. With a groan, Dean pulls himself the rest of the way out of the ground and stumbles towards an old gas station. Inside, he looks for food and something to drink.

All at once, his head feels like its exploding as a strikingly white light fills the room. He hears a high-pitched buzzing and it feels like his brains are leaking out his ears. The light fills his eyes, strangely calming, until it and the buzzing suddenly stop. Dean stumbles out and makes his way to Bobby's house.

Coming out of the memory, Dean sighs. Now he knows that the light and buzzing were Castiel trying to talk to him without the use of a vessel. But Dean's frail human body wasn't able to handle it. His mind wanders some more as he continues to gently stroke the scar on his shoulder. The first time Castiel revealed himself to be an angel, the first time they had traveled somewhere via angel-taxi, Castiel's sure movements as he fought demons.

Dean sucked in a breath as he finally realized how much the trench-coated angel truly meant to him. Ever since he had come back, he had been lost in shadows. He felt like he was stumbling around in the dark, calling for someone, anyone, to find him. And Castiel had. Cas had become his light, ever since he tried speaking to Dean in the gas station. Even now, thinking, he couldn't keep his hand off the mark Castiel had made on him.

Finally removing his hand, Dean stood and squared his shoulders. It was time to stop procrastinating and call Castiel.


	3. Innocence

Fingers again straying to the scar on his shoulder, Dean stood and called to Castiel.

"Oh, Castiel," Dean prayed. "I'd really like to talk to you. Can you come down please?" Dean waited patiently, smiling when he realized he had said please. He almost never said that. To anyone. A whirring of wings was Dean's only warning that Castiel has arrived. He turned to look at the angel, fear suddenly closing his throat.

"Hey, Cas," Dean forced past his clenched throat. "Thanks for coming."

"Anytime, Dean," Cas replied, confusion in his voice. "You know I always come when you call." Dean laughed, the unintended double entendre rapidly stirring his nether regions. Castiel only tilted his head at him, uncomprehendingly. Dean shook his head and said, "Never mind Cas. I'll explain later."

Sitting down on the bed, Dean patted the mattress beside him. Castiel sat next to Dean, pulling his trench coat around him like a shield. Dean ached to touch the angel, but knew it was too soon. He isn't even sure what he hopes is true.

"Sammy told me about your earlier conversation with him," Dean said. He watched Castiel intently and felt like shouting for joy when the angel started to fidget with his lapels. Dean made a mental note to thank Sam for telling him about Cas's tell.

"Yes, we talked about love," Castiel replied, his voice subdued. "You humans are so consumed by it. I wanted to know more." Castiel stood and started to pace, an unfamiliar feeling curling in his gut. He took a moment to analyze it. Fear? He turned to Dean, trying to read what the human is getting at.

"Why did you call me down, Dean?" Cas asked. The hunter was watching him out of the corner of his eye, not meeting his gaze.

"I wanted to know why," Dean replied. "Why do you want to know what love is and if I've been in love?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest, trying to hold in the fear and hope and desperation. He didn't completely understand why he feels this way. Especially about another guy. He had always considered himself completely straight, until Cas appeared in that barn. Castiel with his wings stretched wide. Dean bit back a groan at the thought of Cas's wings and focused on the angel in front of him. Oh, right, he's talking.

"I've been having strange feelings," Cas said. "And I wondered if they were love." Castiel sounded unsure and Dean stood to bring his eyes to the angel's level.

"Is that all?" Dean asked, his voice going gravelly. Castiel stared into Dean's eyes for a moment. He had loved this strange man since he appeared in the barn. Loved that the hunter hadn't backed down in fear when Cas had revealed himself. It had taken him some time to recognize the feeling, to understand why Dean meant so much to him. Why he always came to him, no matter what else needed his attention. Castiel dropped his arms to his side, still trying to figure out how to tell Dean what he felt. He had seen Dean with other women and was sure that he didn't want him. Didn't feel the same way as Castiel did.

Dean smiled as he saw the war going on in Castiel's mind. The angel was so innocent, most of his thoughts could be read on his face. Reading the angel's expression, Dean solved the problem for Cas by stepping forward and wrapping his arms around him. Castiel's eyes snapped to his, disbelief warring with hope. Dean leaned forward slightly and let his lips brush against the angel's. Castiel let out a small sigh and wrapped his arms around Dean.

"I was asking to confirm my feelings for you," Castiel explained. "I love you Dean." Dean smiled and made a small, satisfied sound deep in his throat. He kissed Cas again then said, "About time you told me. I love you too." Castiel beamed at Dean and let himself sink into the hunter's embrace. His hunter now and forever.


	4. Misfortune

Two weeks had gone by and, so far, they had been the best couple of weeks of Dean's life. He no longer felt the confusion, fear, and doubt every time Cas came to his call. He no longer had to hide his feelings for the blue-eyed angel. And Cas, wonderful being that he was, returned his feelings. Thinking of his angel once again, Dean felt a grin creasing his face. Then, the soft pain of a pillow smacking it.

"What was that for Sammy?" Dean asked, throwing the pillow back at his younger brother.

"You were thinking of him again," Sam said, disgust and affection warring in his tone. "And he knew it." With that, Sam nods his head to the person standing behind Dean.

"Hello, Sam," Castiel said, then with more fondness, "Dean." Dean stood and embraced the angel, burying his face in the crook of the angel's neck.

"Hello, Cas," Dean mumbled into his neck. Cas slowly wrapped his arms around Dean and breathed in the scent of the elder Winchester. This more than anything meant home for Cas. This was his Dean. A thought intruded on Cas's mind and he started to tremble. He tried to hide it, but Dean was ever sensitive to him.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean asked, lifting his head and looking deep into the angel's eyes. Castiel ducked his head and broke eye contact. He felt terror and despair for the first time in his long existence. He broke away from Dean's embrace and started pacing the apartment. His hands rose of their own accord to his trench coat and fiddled with his lapels.

Dean sighed as he saw how agitated Cas was. He knew that Cas would tell him eventually, so Dean just watched him pace. Slowly, Castiel stopped his pacing and turned to face Dean. He took a deep breath and settled his coat more firmly on his shoulders.

"I have found something out. Something of great misfortune," Cas said to the hunters. "The archangels have found out about our relationship. The only reason I have not been annihilated is because we have not consummated it yet." Dean choked at Cas's choice of words and Sam bit off a snort. He knew laughter was probably not the best thing right now. Even though this was probably the longest Dean had dated someone and not had sex with them.

"Sammy, do me a favor," Dean said, tossing the keys at his brother. "Let me and Cas have some time." Sam nodded at his brother and the angel and sauntered out the door. He had some other... people to deal with. Dean watched a smirk cross his brother's features as he left the room and just shook his head. Dean didn't ask because he didn't want to know what put that smirk on his brother's face.

He turned back to the distraught angel and again folded him in his arms. Dean leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Cas's forehead and led him over to the bed. He coaxed Cas to sit down and sat next to him. Wrapping an arm around Castiel's waist, Dean asked gently, "Ok, Cas. What are you talking about?" Castiel leaned his head against Dean's shoulder and sighed.

"You've heard of the Nephilim?" Castiel asked, not meeting Dean's eyes. Dean shook his head and Castiel explained, "They were the offspring of angels and human women. They were giants and very evil. God wiped them out." Castiel paused and ran a hand through his hair. Dean simply sat hugging him and waiting for Castiel to continue.

"Ever since then its been an unspoken tradition that angels do not get involved with humans," Cas continued. "Any who did, even if children did not or could not occur, were killed by the others." Castiel fell silent and pulled away from Dean's embrace. He stood and started pacing again, worry and fear written across his features.

"My brothers and sisters have given me one chance," Castiel said suddenly. "Because we have not been together yet. They are giving me one chance to leave you." Unable to pace any longer, Cas perched on the edge of the bed. His shoulders trembled with the power of the tears he's unwilling to shed.

"I don't care," Dean said vehemently. "I don't care what those hypocritical bastards think or want. I'm not letting you go." Dean wrapped an arm around Cas's shoulders, surprised when he feels the angel tremble. Placing gentle kisses on his forehead, Dean drew Cas into his lap. The distraught angel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and buried his head in the hunter's chest.

"I don't care what it takes," Dean said gently into Castiel's ear. "I will not let you go."


	5. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Dean and Cas are together. If it's not your thing, you may want to skip this chapter

Castiel felt a small smile steal across his features at Dean's adamant declaration. No matter what might happen in the future, he loved this hunter. His hunter. Cas allowed Dean to continue holding him, loving the feel of the hunter's strong arms around him. Cas snuggled deeper into Dean's chest, sighing with relief.

"I know you won't let me go," Cas said. "But I am worried about what my siblings may do to you. They are very powerful when working as a group." Dean ran his hand through Castiel's hair and merely shrugged. He was happy that the angel had stopped shaking.

"Cas, we've dealt with angels before," Dean replied. "I'm pretty sure we can angel-proof Bobby's panic room and no one will be able to get to us." His hand tracing gentle circles on Cas's back, Dean shifted on the bed so that he was lying prone with Castiel on top of him. He continued to soothe the angel, knowing how much Cas liked his touch.

Sitting up slightly, Dean kicked off his shoes and did the same for Castiel. He slid the angel's trench coat over his shoulders and dropped it to the floor. He settled back again and drew Cas's face up to his. Dean touched his lips lightly to Cas's, just breathing in his scent. Dean felt Cas respond to his kiss, opening his mouth slightly, breath heaving. Dean smiled and tilted his head, his tongue sliding into Cas's mouth.

Castiel let his tongue play against Dean's, savoring the taste of the hunter. No matter how long he had watched humans, he never realized how sensual and engaging kissing could be. Cas let himself sink deeper, a small moan escaping his lips. He felt Dean smile and he moaned again just to keep Dean smiling. Cas let his fingers trace Dean's muscles through his shirt. He wanted to feel his hunter's skin and slid his hands under the hem of Dean's shirt. Dean groaned and threw his head back, breaking the kiss.

"Damn, Cas, your touch feels good," Dean grated out. Dean wanted to touch Cas as well and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Pulling it open, Dean let his fingers wander over the scars engraved on the angel's chest. Scars made for Dean. He felt humbled that someone so wonderful would willingly sacrifice so much for his safety. Dean leaned up and traced the scars with his tongue, gently kissing them. Cas moaned and arched his back. He tried to ignore the scars whenever he could but Dean made them feel worthwhile.

Dean let his hands run over Castiel's back and lightly dug his nails in. This had the hoped-for effect of Cas moaning his name and grinding his hips into Dean's. Dean smiled and kissed Cas again deeply. His hands drifted down to the angel's hips and held him, guiding his thrusts.

"So, what do you say we sin a little bit?" Dean asked nipping at Cas's lips.

"Dean, are you sure?" Cas replied breathlessly. "They may very well kill you and me."

"Then I will die a happy man having taken your virginity," Dean said. He ran his hands over Cas's ass and back up his back. He shifted so that he could take his shirt off. Castiel's shirt followed and hit the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Dean pulled the angel closer and licked into his mouth. Passion flared between the two and the kiss became desperate. Tongues fought for dominance, teeth clashed, and moans vibrated between their mouths.

Dean ran his hands down Cas's side and hips again, sliding around so that he could undo the other's button and zipper. While kissing the angel, Dean slid his pants and boxers down and used his leg to get them off. They dropped to the floor and now Cas is naked in his arms. His angel was shivering and naked and needy, wanting anything and everything Dean might do to him. With a smug grin, Dean guided Cas's hands to his own jeans.

"Take them off me, Cas," Dean commanded, biting the angel on the side of his neck. Castiel quickly complied and Dean's jeans and boxers suddenly disappear. Cas smirked at him and said, "Well, you didn't say how. This was faster." Dean just chuckled. He did say to take them off. After one last bite at Castiel's neck, Dean flipped them over so that Castiel was underneath him.

Sitting back, Dean can't help but admire the body spread before him. Castiel really was beautiful and now he was all Dean's. He noticed a blush creeping up Cas's cheeks and laughed.

"Why so embarassed?" Dean asked.

"You're just staring," Cas replied. He had never thought of his vessel's body before. It had just been transport and a way of talking to Dean without melting his brain. Now, Castiel felt his insides squirm and heat at the look in Dean's eyes.

"I'm staring because you're beautiful, Cas," Dean said. "I can't believe you're mine." Leaning down over the angel, Dean licked up Cas's collarbone and placed gentle bites on his jaw. He could feel Cas getting hard beneath him and knew the blue-eyed angel could feel him as well. Grabbing a tube of lube out of the dresser next to the bed, Dean poured a generous amount into his hand. He rubbed it up and down himself then looked at Cas.

"You ready?" he asked. Castiel just nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean shifted himself so that he was just outside Cas. With a small groan, Dean slowly pushed into him. Pausing a moment, Dean looked into Castiel's eyes. The angel's eyes were wide, the pupils dilated. After a few moments, Cas relaxed around him and the angel nodded. Dean pushed further into him until his entire length rested inside.

"God, Cas, you're tight," Dean groaned.

"Is that bad?" Cas asked apprehensively.

"No, not at all," Dean answered. "You feel wonderful." Castiel smiled and caressed the side of Dean's face.

"Then why don't you continue?" Cas suggested with a smirk. Dean nodded and slowly started pumping into and out of Cas. He dipped his head down to catch the angel's mouth again, wanting to taste him. Dean groaned as Castiel ground his hips into his, matching him stroke for stroke. Dean increased the pace, passion overriding his mind. He knew he wasn't being gentle anymore but Castiel was enjoying it. The angel was moaning and writhing under Dean, his tongue desperately exploring Dean's mouth.

Faster and faster they moved, bodies slicking with sweat. Suddenly, Castiel reached his hand between their bodies and ran his fingers down Dean's chest. He broke their kiss and looked at Dean, shyness flaring in his eyes.

"Dean, will you...," Castiel said hesitantly. "Will you touch me? Please?" Hearing the angel beg was too much for Dean. He shifted his weight so he could free one hand and slid it down Cas's chest. He gripped Cas and started pumping his hand in time with his hips. Castiel screamed Dean's name and arched his back, opening himself up further. Dean could feel a tightening start deep in his body and could tell Cas did as well.

"Cas, does this feel good?" Dean asked, watching the angel's eyes.

"Yes, yes it does," Castiel moaned. "I feel heat and pressure building. What's happening Dean?" Dean smiled lovingly down into the angel's eyes. He knew exactly what the angel was feeling.

"That means you're about to come," Dean replied. "Just relax and enjoy it." And with a few more thrusts of his hand and hips, Cas exploded. Their bellies were covered by the slick fluid, adding to the friction between them. Dean groaned and felt himself explode deep inside Castiel at that feeling. He leaned down and kissed his lover, gently pulling out of him. Grabbing a handy towel, Dean cleaned himself and Castiel off then tossed the towel into the bathroom.

"Cas, you were wonderful," Dean said, stroking the angel's face.

"That felt wonderful," Castiel replied. "Thank you." Dean shifted again, lying next to Castiel. He grabbed the blanket they had kicked to the foot of the bed and spread it over them. Pulling Castiel back against him, Dean dropped a kiss onto the tousled brown hair.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he told Cas. "Now just relax and sleep. I've got you." Castiel smiled and snuggled into Dean's chest. Whatever happened now, whatever his siblings did, Castiel believed it was worth it. Anything was worth this feeling he had, surrounded by his hunter.


	6. Trouble Lurking

Dean woke up slowly, snuggled into a pair of warm arms. He smirked and stretched, events from the night before playing through his mind. Dean opened his eyes to see Cas's blue ones staring at him.

"How are you?" Dean asked.

"I am fine, Dean," Cas replied, a smile playing on his lips. "Thank you for last night." Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas, gently brushing over his lips.

"Anytime," Dean answered. Dean snuggled in closer to Cas, wrapping his arms around the angel's back. He placed gentle bites down Castiel's neck, grinning when the angel moaned. Cas tightened his arms around Dean's neck and threw his head back. Dean took the open invitation and nibbled his way around Cas's neck. He felt Cas hardening next to him and Dean chuckled.

"Ready again?" Dean asked and Cas blushed. The angel squirmed out of Dean's arms and draped the blanket over himself.

"I can't seem to control my body's reactions," Cas said, embarassed. Dean reached up and pulled Cas back against him. He licked into Castiel's mouth and ran his tongue against the angel's. Castiel groaned and his hips started bucking against Dean's.

"Who says I want you to?" Dean asked, breaking the kiss. Cas smiled up into Dean's eyes and ran a hand down his arm. He brought his hand back up to rest on the scar on Dean's shoulder. He leaned down and replaced his hand with his lips, gently tracing the handprint. Dean shuddered, power shooting through his body. He reached down between their bodies and started stroking Cas. They gripped each other close and started moving, creating friction when a loud knock sounded at the door.

"Hey, guys, um..." came Sam's voice through the wood. "I don't know what you're doing but you gotta stop and come downstairs. Bobby said, and these are his exact words, "Trouble's lurking". So um, yeah, you need to get down here." Sam's steps receded down the stairs and Dean rolled his eyes. He decided that Sam and Bobby could wait a little bit.

Rolling on top of Cas, Dean leaned down and bit his collarbone. Cas groaned and threaded his fingers in Dean's hair. Dean stroked Castiel faster, grinding his hips into the angel's. Soon, Cas was moaning his name and bucking up off the bed as he exploded. Kissing Castiel one more time, Dean stood up from the bed. He drew Cas up with him and headed into the bathroom.

"Dean, your brother said we needed to go downstairs," Cas warned, pulling back against Dean's grip.

"Oh, well, Sammy can wait," Dean replied. "He didn't say it was urgent." He turned on the shower and waited until it was warm. When it was, he stepped in and pulled Cas in after him. He cleaned himself and the angel, running gentle hands over Cas's skin. After drying off and dressing, they walked hand in hand downstairs.

Bobby and Sam sat at the kitchen table, a map spread before them. They looked up and smirked at the two men.

"Took ya damn long enough," Bobby said, grouchily. Dean just shrugged and snagged a chair. He sat down and pulled Cas into his lap. He ignored Sam's glare and Cas's confusion and just wrapped his arms around the angel.

"So, Sam said trouble lurking?" Dean asked. Sam just shrugged and turned to Bobby.

"Yeah, got a call from a hunter friend," Bobby replied. "Lots of bodies showing up with wings painted in ash spread from their backs." Dean felt Cas stiffen in his arms.

"That would be my brothers and sisters," Castiel said quietly. "They are fighting over how to deal with me. Soon, they will be coming for me." Dean clung harder to Cas as he felt the angel try to pull away. He dropped a kiss on his shoulder and looked up. Sam wasn't surprised at the determination he saw in Dean's eyes. He'd seen it before.

"Well, we aren't just gonna sit here and wait," Dean said. "Let's get prepared."


	7. Sorrow

Dean stood from his crouch, stretching out his back. He looked over the symbols he had painted on the walls of the panic room. They looked perfect to him, but he turned to Castiel. Cas nodded and sat down on the bed they had dragged down from upstairs.

"The sigils are as perfect as they are going to get, Dean," Cas said quietly. "No angels can get in... or out." Cas looked uncomfortable at being trapped in the panic room. He wasn't used to be in one confined place for long. Dean walked over and hugged the angel closely.

"It's ok, Cas," Dean soothed him. "No matter what, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Dean lay down on the bed and pulled Cas down next to him. Dean picked up one of the books he had brought down and opened it to the first page. Cas laid his head on Dean's shoulder and listened to the hunter's gravelly voice reading the story aloud. Slowly, the book tumbled from Dean's hands as the two fell asleep.

\-----------

Upstairs, Bobby and Sam had just about finished angel-proofing the house when a knock came from the front door. Sam and Bobby traded skeptical looks and Sam went to open the door. He gaped when he saw Gabriel standing there.

"Heya, kid," the archangel said, sucking on a lollipop. "What's up?" Sam gestured for Gabriel to come in and threw his arms around him when he did.

"I missed you, Gabe," Sam said quietly. "Have you heard what's going on?" Gabriel nodded, his voice muffled against Sam's chest.

"That's why I'm here, Sasquatch," Gabriel answered. "I'm here to help you guys protect Cas. Now you might want to finish those sigils. Zachariah's on his way." They nodded and went to finish painting the sigils on the doors, windows, and walls. They had just barely finished when an earthquake shook the house.

"Uh oh," Gabriel joked. "Zachy's here." Sam and Bobby ran to a window and looked outside to see Zachariah standing in the yard. Gabriel sauntered over, a Hershey's bar dangling from his mouth. He chuckled when he saw his brother standing there.

"Castiel!" Zachariah yelled. "Castiel I know you are in there! We will take you and we will kill you for what you have done! You can't hide forever." With that, he disappeared in a whirring of wings that could be heard even inside the house.

"I guess the sigils worked," Bobby said sarcastically. He moved to sit down in front of his fireplace, an old book on the desk in front of him. He was searching for something, anything, to save Cas from his brothers and sisters.

"For now," Sam said darkly, sitting on the couch. Gabriel came over and sat next to him, draping an arm over the younger hunter's shoulders. Bobby pointedly ignored the two on the couch, groaning to himself. First Dean and his angel, now these two idjits.

"Gabe, what can we do?" Sam asked, leaning into the archangel.

"I don't know, Sammy," Gabriel replied quietly. "For now, this is all we can do."

\----------------

Cas woke with a start, his mind completely and rudely awake. The angels had sent him a message. A very angry, heartbreaking message. Castiel looked down at Dean, tracing the sleeping hunter's jaw with gentle fingers.

"I will do anything to save you as well, Dean," Cas whispered to him. He stood up and pulled on his trench coat. Should he leave a message? Wake Dean up and tell him? Cas waited there, his mind racing. As he stood, his choice was made for him. Dean shifted, reaching out over the bed for Cas. He opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"Dean," Cas said, his voice pained. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Cas, what are you talking about?" Dean asked, panic rising. "Why? You're safe here." He got up when Cas started shaking his head and moved towards the angel. Panic exploded when Cas backed away, still shaking his head.

"The archangels have spoken to me," Cas whispered. He wrapped his trench coat around himself, turning away from Dean.

"Wait, you tuned back in to angel-radio?" Dean asked disbelievingly. He reached Cas and laid a hand on his shoulder, turning the angel to face him.

"They tuned into me," Cas replied. "They told me if I did not go to them, they would level this whole town. The sigils wouldn't save you from that. You would all die." Cas looked into Dean's eyes, tears prickling in his. He placed a gentle kiss on Dean's lips and pulled away. Wiping out one of the sigils, Cas smiled one last time at Dean and disappeared. His wings were the last thing Dean heard before his knees hit the floor.

"Cas, no!" Dean choked out, sorrow closing his throat. "Please, Cas, come back to me!"


	8. Happiness 3

Sam woke suddenly as he felt Gabriel jerk next to him. They had fallen alseep together on the couch while Bobby continued to do research. Sam ran a hand through his hair as he sat up. He eyed the archangel, who looked worried and confused.

"Gabe, what's up?" Sam asked. Gabriel just shook his head and snapped his fingers. He disappeared and Sam rolled his eyes. He looked over at Bobby, who just shrugged.

"I don't know, Sam," Bobby said. "He just jerked upright and you woke up." Bobby went back to the book he was studying, sneezing from the dust as he turned a page. Sam sighed and stood up. Hopefully, Gabriel would be back soon. Until then, he planned on getting food.

As Sam walked into the kitchen, he heard whooshing wings. Gabriel appeared before him holding a crying Dean. Sam had to look twice at Dean. He'd never seen his brother break down like this. Gabriel guided Dean to one of the kitchen chairs and he sank down. The older hunter folded his arms on the table and laid his head down on them. Only the shaking of his shoulders betrayed the fact that he was still crying.

Sam looked a question at Gabriel and the archangel sighed. He took Sam's arm and walked him back into the library. Bobby looked up and waited.

"Castiel left," Gabriel said. "That's about all I could understand from Dean. But I heard the same message that he heard. The archangels threatened to level this town unless Cas gave himself up. And he did." Sam looked at Dean compassion filling his eyes. He knew what his brother felt for the nerdy angel who sacrificed so much for them.

"Can they do that?" Bobby asked. "Just level a whole town without a by-your-leave from God?"

"I don't see why not," Gabriel shrugged. "It's not like Daddy's stopped anything yet." Gabriel walked over to Sam and draped an arm across his back. This was worrying him more than he let on. His brothers would not be gentle with Castiel.

"So what can we do?" Dean's voice grated. He had dried his eyes and walked into the room. His voice was steely with determination and his eyes could have melted any angel that stood in his way.

"I don't know," Sam replied. "I mean, its not like we can fight that many angels." Dean growled at his younger brother and glared at Bobby.

"You found anything yet?" Dean asked.

"Nope," Bobby replied. "You would have been the second to know." Dean's gaze swung to Gabriel. The fierce look actually made Gabriel swallow and shift to hide partially behind Sam.

"You are an archangel, dammit!" Dean shouted at Gabriel. "You must know something." Gabriel held his arms up in a calming gesture. He pointed at the couch and Dean stalked over to sit down. Gabriel paced the room, muttering to himself.

"Ok, there may be one way," Gabriel finally said. Dean crossed his arms and stared at the archangel.

"You have to summon Zachariah," Gabriel continued. "And you have to offer him something in return for Cas. He is a very shrewd bargainer, so make sure you are completely set on this. Whatever he wants, it will be dear to you." Dean nodded at Gabriel and grudgingly said, "Thanks. Guess Sammy can keep you around."

"Gee, isn't that wonderful," Gabriel snarked back. He snapped his fingers and a Hershey's bar appeared in his hand. He broke it in half and offered it to Sam. The younger hunter grinned at him and bit into the chocolate.

Dean sat thinking, his mind racing. He wanted Castiel back. He wasn't kidding when he told Cas he would do anything to keep him safe. Dean hadn't quite worked up the courage to ask Gabriel what might be happening to Cas, his mind helpfully supplying him all too many torture scenarios. He decided that anything short of Sam and Bobby's lives he would be willing to sacrifice to get Cas back. Dean looked up at Gabriel, who was now sucking on a rainbow lollipop.

"What do I need to do?" Dean asked. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Dean. Evidently, whatever he saw there reassured him. He nodded at Dean and snapped his fingers again. A piece of paper with writing on it appeared in his hand.

"Here's the spell and components you need to summon Zachy," Gabriel said, handing the paper to Dean. "After that, you're on your own." Dean took the paper and quickly scanned it. Bobby had everything in the house except for a few things Dean knew. He pocketed the paper and grabbed his car keys.

"I gotta pick up a few things," Dean said shortly and left. Gabriel looked at Sam and crooked a finger at him. Sam sighed and walked over to Gabriel, wrapping an arm around the shorter man.

"Until then, Sasquatch," Gabriel said. "I think we should go keep ourselves busy." He snapped his fingers and they disappeared. Bobby heard a muffled thump followed by manic giggles coming from upstairs. He rolled his eyes again and said, "Freakin' idjits."

\----------

Dean picked up the few herbs he needed and quickly drove back to Bobby's. He gathered up the other materials and decided he wanted privacy to summon Zachariah. He headed out to Bobby's barn and cleared a space on the floor. He chalked the complicated symbol on the floor and lit the candles. Mixing the herbs, water, and lamb's blood in a metal bowl, Dean dribbled the solution in a circle around the candles. He chanted a few short words in Enochian and then waited.

He didn't have to wait long. The walls of the barn shook and the candles threatened to tip over. Suddenly, Zachariah appeared in front of Dean, a smug smile on his face.

"You could only have gotten that spell from another archangel, Dean," Zachariah said. "Wanna share who it was?"

"Not really," Dean snarled back. "I've been told that I can try to bargain with you to get Castiel back. What do you want?" Zachariah looked delighted at the prospect. He rubbed his hands together eagerly and summoned a chair. He sat down, steepled his fingers, and examined Dean.

"Well, yes," he said. "You could bargain with me. If you had something I wanted." He grinned inwardly as Dean growled. Yes, he had the hunter where he wanted him.

"I'm willing to offer just about anything," Dean said. "What do you want?"

"And what do you have that I could possibly want?" Zachariah asked, smugness painting his tone. He enjoyed toying with humans, but Dean most of all. The human had ruined so many of his plans with his damned stubbornness.

"I'm willing to give just about anything to have him back," Dean replied, his voice breaking. "Now what the hell do you want, you sanctimonious bastard?" Zachariah grinned widely. Dean was exactly where he wanted him.

"Well," the angel drawled. "There is one thing that might convince me to give him back to you. But its difficult. Well-nigh impossible."

"What is it?" Dean asked, happiness flaring painfully in his chest. "Tell me so I can get him back."


	9. Night

Zachariah studied Dean as the hunter paced in a tight circle in front of him. He hid a smirk behind his hands, enjoying the anguish on the human's face. This almost made all the trouble worth it. This almost made him happy that Dean was so stubborn.

"Well, I enjoy a few myths," Zachariah said. "There are two that are my particular favorites. Would you like to hear them?"

"Dammit, no!" Dean snarled. "I want to know how I can get Cas back. That's all I want." He stopped pacing to fix the archangel in the chair with a murderous glare. He knew that calling Zachariah was a very good way to get himself killed. Dean stepped forward, his hands clenching into fists. He paused as Zachariah held up one hand.

"If you'd give me a minute," the angel said slowly. "I'll tell you. Now, these two myths that I truly enjoy are the myth of Hercules and his twelve labors and the myth of playing a game with Death to avoid dying. Perhaps you've heard of them?" Dean thought for a moment. The one about Hercules sounded familiar from some old class in high school. But the one about Death, that was new.

"Why don't you just tell me them," Dean said. "Since you're so hot for storytime." Zachariah allowed his smirk to show. Dean was being so polite to him now, even though it was costing him just about everything. He sat back in his chair and tapped a finger on the armrest.

"Well, Hercules had to do twelve tasks in order to atone for killing his wife and children. These ranged from cleaning a stable to killing monsters to holding up the world for Atlas. And as for the second, that one is my favorite. A man was afraid to die, so when Death came for him, he challenged Death to a game of chess. Death, being very bored, was intrigued by the man and agreed. The man wagered that if he won, he would live as long as he wanted. If he lost, Death could take him right then," Zachariah paused here to study Dean's reaction. The hunter's eyes were glazing but he was trying to focus on the words.

Night had fallen while Zachariah and Dean were talking. The only light in the barn now was the candles that still guttered on the floor. They threw shadows all over the barn, moving and twisting oddly. One bundle of shadows looked like a pair of wings crouched behind Zachariah. They didn't move with the rest of the shadows and Dean tried not to concentrate too much on it. If another angel was here, he wasn't going to give Zachariah the satisfaction of knowing he was being spied on.

"Ok, that was interesting," Dean said sarcastically. "Now what the hell is your point? I sure as hell ain't Hercules and you ain't Death."

"Ah, but I am Death when it comes to your friend Castiel," Zachariah purred back. He savored the fear and panic on Dean's face before continuing. "And don't sell yourself short, Dean. You are going to act as Hercules if you want your little angel back." He steepled his fingers again, tapping his lips. Zachariah had to wonder if Dean was crazy enough to enter into what was basically a crossroads deal with an angel. Especially an angel who was as pissed off as Zachariah was right now.

"So let me get this straight," Dean said. "I do some tasks you decide and if I complete them, I get Cas back? Alive?"

"Alive, yes," Zachariah said, again smirking. "But like I said, they are well-nigh impossible. And you don't have much help, do you Dean? A brother who is one step shy of saying yes to Lucifer and an old drunk." Dean didn't bother to glare at the angel this time. It didn't seem to help anything. He considered what Zachariah had said. He knew it was probably a very bad idea to enter into any sort of bargain with him. But this was Cas, who had only recently become his lover. Cas, who rebelled against heaven and his family for Dean.

"I'll do it," Dean said. "How do you want to play?" Zachariah stood, glee painting his features. This was going to be fun.

"Ok, ground rules," Zachariah said. "You may pull in anyone you can to help you with each task. However, only one person may help per task. I will determine what each task is and give you a time frame. When you have completed the task, I will let you know what the next one is. Fail at any time and Cas dies. No ifs, no ands, no buts, no appeals. Understood?" Dean groaned and ran a hand through his hair. This was sounding worse and worse.

"Yeah, fine, you bastard," Dean snarled. "What's the first task?"

"For your first task," Zachariah paused portentously. "You have to collect the tears of a virgin. This flask will do nicely." He conjured a clear flask and tossed it to Dean.

"You have 48 hours. Good luck," Zachariah said before disappearing. The candles finally guttered out and Dean was left in the darkness. He cursed quietly and slipped the flask into a pocket.

"Tears of a virgin?" Dean asked himself. "Where the hell do I find a virgin to cry for me?"


	10. Stars

The stars cast a cold light through the windows of the barn. Dean stood there, staring at the flask in his hand. A virgin? Where the hell is he supposed to find one of those? As he stood contemplating, the winged shadow stood and moved toward him. Gabriel's concerned face is highlighted, the stars picking out the planes of his face and sparks from his wings.

"Dean," Gabriel said quietly. "We should go back inside. Talk to Sam and Bobby." Dean said nothing, only pocketed the flask and stalked out of the barn. Gabriel disappeared and reappeared back in the bedroom he shared with Sam. He shook the younger hunter awake and they walked downstairs.

Bobby looked up from yet another dusty old book as Dean walked in. He closed the book with a yawn, wondering what happened with Zachariah. Dean moved into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the table. He filled a glass and tipped it back, pouring the whole thing down his throat. Dean coughed and poured another shot, taking the bottle with him to the couch. He gave Sam a nod as the younger hunter and archangel walked into the room.

"Talked to Zachariah," Dean said. "He told me a couple stories and how to save Cas. Said I have to complete challenges." Sam tilted his head to the side, eyes full of compassion. He was curious what stories an angel could tell, but decided to shelve his curiousity for the moment.

"What stories? And what challenges did that bastard say?" Bobby asked. Dean recounted the myths quickly, shooting Sam a dark look when he tried to interrupt. Gabriel looked up at Sam and nodded, silently telling the hunter that he would explain the myths later. Bobby was silent for a moment as he thought. Moving quickly, the old hunter grabbed a few books from his shelves and sat down again. A tense silence filled the room as Bobby flipped through the pages, muttering to himself.

"Got ya now," Bobby finally said, triumphantly. He pointed to a passage in a slim book and Dean walked to the desk to look at it.

"I knew I heard that story about gaming Death before," Bobby continued. "And it says here that Death is bound by the game. If you win, you get what you want. Zachariah was telling the truth about you getting Cas back if you win." Dean ran a hand through his hair, the whiskey forgotten in his other hand. Hope flared through him, a tenuous shifty thing.

"He also said the tasks are almost impossible, Bobby," Dean said. "And he may be right. The first one is a bitch." Dean grabbed the little glass flask Zachariah had created. He waved it at the older hunter and said, "I gotta fill this with the tears of a virgin. Last time we met a virgin, Lilith skinned her." Remembering the alcohol, Dean took a slug of it to burn away the guilt. It was partially his fault that the girl had been killed. He didn't even need to turn to see the puppy eyes Sam was making at him.

"Did Zachariah say you had to do this on your own, ya idjit?" Bobby asked, sarcasm spiking his words.

"No, he didn't," Gabriel answered for Dean. "He gets the help of one person for each task." He looked down at Sam still sitting on the couch and smiled. The younger hunter had a comically confused look on his face.

"I was curious while you were sleeping," the archangel explained. "So I eavesdropped on Zachy and big bro here." Dean turned to glare at the archangel, still kind of annoyed that he hadn't gotten the privacy he wanted. Sam just shook his head and crossed his arms.

"And how often do you leave while I'm sleeping?" Sam asked, a dangerous undertone to his words. Gabriel sighed, snapped his fingers, and held out a three musketeers bar for Sam.

"I don't often," he said. "Only when its important." Sam still wore his bitchface, but he took the candy bar from Gabriel and bit into it. The archangel grinned at him and created a large lollipop. Which he proceeded to suck on. Noisily and graphically. Dean make a choking sound in his throat and turned to Bobby.

"Now that that chick flick moment is over," Dean said. "I need to find a virgin and convince her to cry for me. Know any handy ones?" Bobby thought for a moment, his hand tapping the book in front of him. A light entered his eyes and he smiled up at Dean.

"I may just know one," Bobby said. "Hang on. Let me make a call." Bobby walked into his kitchen and grabbed the phone to his regular landline. Closing the doors, Bobby sat down and dialed the number. All Dean, Sam, and Gabriel could hear was the muttering of Bobby's voice. A few minutes later, Bobby walked back into the library and grabbed his coat.

"Get your asses moving, ya idjits," Bobby growled. "We got a drive ahead of us." The other three grabbed coats as well and headed to their cars. Dean took one look at the kissy faces Sam and Gabriel were trading and tossed the keys to the Impala at Sam.

"You guys take Baby," Dean said. "I'm gonna drive with Bobby so I don't have to watch you guys undress each other with your eyes."

"And we like watching you and Castiel do it?" Gabriel snarked back. He had finished his lollipop and was worrying a Jolly Rancher in his mouth. Gabriel suddenly smirked, catching a thought from Sam.

"Well, Sammy, if you wanna come get my Jolly Rancher, why don't ya?" Gabriel asked. Sam blushed a deep red but didn't look as if he wasn't going to. Dean groaned and hurried after Bobby. He's gonna need to decontaminate Baby after this trip, he's pretty sure.

Bobby led the way, driving to the interstate and heading south. While they drove, Dean stared out the window, lost in thought. Flask, Zachariah, Cas, Gabriel and Sammy, poor Baby, Cas, what about the Apocalypse, a virgin, really?, Cas, Cas, Cas. Dean's thoughts just circled around and around, flitting like butterflies. Images of Castiel crowded his mind, nice ones vying with imagined scenes of Cas bleeding and broken. Dean had majored in torture down in the pit and knew the stresses a body could be put to. How far it could be taken before it broke. How far it could taken again.

"Kid, I don't have enough money for your thoughts," Bobby said quietly. "But you gotta try to relax. You'll be no good to Cas if you keel over with muscle spasms." Dean looked down at his hands. They were clenched around his thighs, his fingers digging into the muscle. His right foot was starting to twitch a little bit, anxious for blood that was not making it down his legs. Dean forcibly made himself relax and turned on the radio.

Faith of the Heart blasted from the speakers for a few moments before Dean shut the radio off.

"Jeez, Bobby, grow a pair," Dean griped at the older hunter. Bobby just grunted and kept his eyes on the road. Dean sank back into his thoughts, Cas always at the forefront. He rested his head against the glass of his window and just stared.

A few hours later, they pulled up to a house in a slightly rundown neighborhood. The houses here were all older styles, many with patched and peeling paint. Trees drooped over lawns and the street, morosely shedding drying leaves. A dog barked at the cars as they parked.

Bobby got out first and walked up to the door. Giving it a few firm knocks, he stepped back and waited. A young woman answered the door, a little blond baby on her hip. Another child was behind her, a little boy with brown hair and gray eyes.

"Bobby, as I live and breathe," the woman said happily. "Come on in." She opened the door wide and stepped back, both her children eyeing Bobby and Dean. Dean was happy to notice that Sam and Gabriel stayed back in the car.

'No sense corrupting little children,' Dean thought. 'Though definitely gonna steam-clean Baby later.' Dean stepped in after Bobby and took in the cluttered living room. A couch slightly too big for the room sat against one wall, covered in a blanket and stuffed animals. More toys lay strewn about the room and a cartoon about penguins was on the TV.

"Ashley, good to see you," Bobby replied to the woman, reaching out to shake her free hand. The little boy smiled at Bobby and rushed to hug his legs. Bobby tousled the boy's hair then looked down at Ashley, his eyes going serious.

"Ok, not a social call," Ashley said sadly. "Let me put Anya down for her nap and we'll talk." She walked into the back of the house, cooing to Anya. A few minutes later, Ashley was back, carrying a baby monitor. Setting it on the coffee table, Ashley looked at Bobby and said, "Ok, talk."

"Well, we have a bit of a problem," Bobby started. "Dean here is trying to rescue a friend of his. Unfortunately, the mooks that have him are playing games. They want Dean here to do some tasks in order to rescue his friend." Ashley just nodded at a few places and waited expectantly for Bobby to continue.

"Well, the first task is that Dean has to fill this little glass flask with the tears of a virgin," Bobby said. "And I thought of you." Ashley laughed at that, a warm sound filling the living room.

"You mean Michael, don't you?" she asked. Bobby nodded and waved at the little boy who was peeking in from the kitchen. The boy waved back, a huge grin on his face.

"Let me talk to him," Ashley sighed. She got up and walked into the kitchen, leading Michael by laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Bobby, what the hell?" Dean asked sharply. Bobby just motioned to him to be quiet and listened to the quiet murmurs coming from the kitchen. Ashley and her son came back, Michael looking eerily somber.

"Mommy says you need my help," the little boy said. "But I have to watch a scary movie."

"Yes, buddy," Bobby said gently. "My friend here is trying to save a friend of his and you're the only one who can help. But we need you to cry a little bit." The boy nodded, his eyes firming in determination. Ashley changed the channel on the TV to a movie channel and now bloodcurdling screams rang through the living room.

Dean watched the TV a moment, recognizing Army of Darkness. He had seen the movie a hundred times and knew it all. He shifted a little to watch Michael, the boy sitting on the couch with his knees drawn up to his chest. Tears were prickling in his eyes and Dean couldn't help but feel like a dick. Handing the glass flask to Ashley, Dean left the room. He hated Zachariah with a burning passion, but now it felt like a supernova in his chest. To do that to a little boy.

After several minutes, Bobby found him in the kitchen, flask filled with a clear liquid. Dean took the flask and put it in his pocket. After making damn sure it was safe, he turned to Bobby.

"Kid ok?" Dean asked, his voice going gravelly.

"He will be. The penguins are back on and he's laughing. But Ashley wants us to go," Bobby replied. Dean nodded and walked out of the house. He almost screamed when he caught sight of Baby. The windows were all fogged up. Freakin' fogged! He jogged over to the car and rapped on the window.

"Damn it, guys," Dean said angrily. "Can't you behave for a few minutes and not have a Titanic moment?" The window rolled down and Sam stuck his head out, laughing his ass off. He and Gabriel were both fully clothed and enjoying some Hershey's bars.

"Gotcha," the archangel snorted. Dean just rolled his eyes and walked back to Bobby's car.

\----------------------------

Dean stood in the barn again, this time with Bobby behind him. He cast the summoning again and waited for Zachariah to show up. The smarmy dick did and summoned the same chair he had used last time. Zachariah sat down and steepled his fingers again.

"Eight hours," he said thoughtfully. "You giving up so soon? And here I thought you loved poor dear Castiel." Dean ground his teeth together and reminded himself that punching an angel hurt. No matter how much the bastard deserved it. He pulled the flask out of his pocket and tossed it at Zachariah.

"There you go," Dean said shortly. "Tears of a virgin. Bobby helped. Next task?" Zachariah eyes the flask a moment then opened it. He sniffed it and smiled.

"Scared tears," Zachariah said happily. "Some of my favorite kind. Well, this round goes to you. Castiel gets to live a little longer. Though whether he wants to is up for debate." Dean's vision went red at hearing that. He stalked forward into Zachariah's personal space and shoved his face in Zachariah's own.

"What the hell are you doing to Cas, you bastard?" Dean snarled. Zachariah just laughed and waved a hand. Dean slid back several feet, almost falling on his ass next to Bobby.

"Let's just say its not pleasant," the angel said. "Now, for your next task. There's a vampire nest in Springfield, Illinois. I want you to wipe them out. You have 4 days." With that, the angel disappeared and the chair followed. Dean grumbled to himself and looked at Bobby.

"He wants you to take out an entire nest?" Bobby asked disbelievingly. "On your own? You'll be food in five minutes."

"Maybe, maybe not," Dean replied. "He doesn't know I still got angel power on my side."


	11. Eyes

Dean slowly trudged back into Bobby's house, his thoughts millions of miles away. A vampire nest. He had to take out an entire vampire nest? Dean thought back over the conversation and his jaw tightened when he realized Zachariah had not included the number of the vamps. And knowing that dick, it was probably lethally high.

Dean walked back into the library and froze in the doorway. He couldn't quite make his eyes believe the scene before him. Sam and Gabriel were on the couch, the angel straddling the hunter's long legs. Sam's hands were under Gabriel's shirt and Gabriel had his hands tangled in Sam's hair. They were locked together at the lips and starting to writhe against each other.

"What the hell, guys!" Dean snapped out. "We were gone for only 10 minutes!" The two pulled apart, giving him sheepish looks. But Dean noticed that Gabriel made no move to get off Sam's lap and his brother's hands were still under the angel's shirt.

"Well, Dean, you know," Sam said. "We got... uh bored." Dean snorted at that as Gabriel laughed.

"And going by this," Dean said, waving his hand to take in the two of them. "That took what? Like 2 seconds?" Sam gave him an injured look and finally took one hand out from under Gabriel's shirt. He ran it through his hair and then grinned.

"Why, I'm shocked and hurt," Sam said, humor painting his tone. "Shocked that you think so little of my self-control. It was 5." Gabriel burst out laughing again and kissed Sam warmly. Dean just groaned and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed another bottle of whiskey and took a deep pull at it.

"By the way, Sammy," Dean said, walking back in. "Can I have your pocket knife?"

"Why?" Sam asked, pulling away from Gabriel. Dean saw that both of their lips were swollen and red, their faces flushed. Rolling his eyes, Dean shrugged.

"So I can gouge my eyes out with it and never be confronted by this scene again," Dean replied. Sam laughed and shifted Gabriel so that the angel was tucked in at his side. He wrapped an arm around the smaller man and smiled as Gabriel created a Snickers bar for him. Bobby walked in at that point, wisely knowing that Sam and Gabriel wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other for long.

"So, Zachariah gave Dean the second task," Bobby announced. "And I'm guessing you don't know what it is, Gabriel, since you were so busy with Sam here." The two shook their heads and looked attentive. Dean took another pull at the whiskey to lend him some liquid courage.

"Zachariah said Cas is still alive," Dean started. "But what he's going through is not pleasant. He told me my next task is to take out a nest of vamps in Springfield, Illinois. I've got 4 days." Gabriel jerked upright at Dean's words, his eyes going dark with anger.

"I know what they are doing to him," Gabriel hissed. "And unpleasant is an understatement." The angel's hands clasped together, knuckles going white. Sam tried to calm him down by hugging him, but Gabriel swatted his hand off.

"You are going to need help," Gabriel said flatly. Dean nodded, hope bubbling within him. He was worried that Gabriel would give him a hard time over this.

"I will help," Gabriel continued. "For Castiel." The archangel got up and stretched, his back popping. He eyed the bottle in Dean's hand and asked, "You still good to drive?" Dean thought for a moment then nodded.

"We leave in one hour," Gabriel ordered. "Get ready." With that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving a very confused Sam sitting on the couch.

"What the hell?" the younger hunter spluttered. Dean just shrugged his shoulders and walked upstairs. He needed to pack. Bobby looked at Sam, worry and compassion in his eyes. He sat down wearily at his desk, prepared to look through any and all of his books to find anything that might help.

"They'll be ok," he offered to Sam. "Gabriel pissed off looks to be a force to reckon with. And you know Dean." Sam nodded and sighed. This was going to be a long couple days. He decided to get on his laptop and do some surfing; he had so many things to catch up on. Gabriel could be... a handful when he put his mind to it.

Upstairs, Dean threw a couple changes of clothes into his duffel. He followed it by a medkit packed with bandages, needles, thread, and painkillers. Lots of painkillers. When he deemed himself sufficiently ready, he walked downstairs, waved goodbye to Bobby and Sam and headed to his Baby. Gabriel had his ass parked on the hood and Dean glared at him.

"What?" Gabriel asked innocently. "Its the cleanest place to sit."

"Get off my car," Dean snapped, pointing at the ground. Gabriel gave him a smirk and slid off. Dean marched to the trunk and threw the duffel in. He made sure he had a few machetes packed in the hidden compartment then slammed the trunk.

"Time to hit the road," he told Gabriel. The angel nodded and got into the passenger seat.

"I don't know how Cas handles this," Gabriel remarked. "Cars are particularly confining.

"Well, we have a few nice memories in this car," Dean smirked. "Particularly the backseat." Gabriel groaned and then laughed.

"So, Cas and cars huh?" he said. "Who knew?" Without replying, Dean threw the car into drive and headed back out to the interstate. Finding I-80, he floored the gas and headed east. He had a long trip ahead and damned if he was gonna let Gabriel mess with his radio. With his luck, the archangel would have a taste for classical. Dean glared at Gabriel when the archangel reached a hand to the radio. Grabbing a random cassette, Dean popped it in. Led Zeppelin filled the car.

"I've told Sammy, now I'm telling you," Dean said, a grin lighting his features. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Dean. Finally, he shrugged and snapped his fingers. A long, rainbow-colored lollipop appeared in his hand and Gabriel sat happily sucking on it.

\----------------------------

Several hundred miles and 12 hours later, Dean pulled up to a rundown motel in Springfield. He was sore and tired and needed to crash before they even thought about hunting for these vamps. The archangel had slowly started to grow on Dean, especially when he started to enjoy Dean's music. Flopping down on the closest bed, Dean pointed to the other and said, "If you're tired, sleep. If not, let me sleep for a few hours."

"I think I'm gonna go call Sammy-boy," Gabriel replied mischieviously. Dean groaned and said, "Well, do it from the bathroom. I wanna sleep here." Gabriel chuckled and closed the bathroom door behind him. Dean ignored the mutters as best he could and fell asleep. Though, he found no peace there.

Screaming, moaning, crying. All he could hear around him in the darkness. He tried to identify the voices but there were too many. All screaming, all praying for release. Dean felt cold shackles around his wrists and ankles.

"No, no, no," he moaned. "I can't be in Hell. Cas took me out of here. Cas saved me."

"Aw, but Dean, didn't you know?" Alistair's voice crawled over Dean like patient spiders. "Hell is where I can make you see whatever I want. You really think an angel would save you? You really think they exist?" Glowing silver eyes approached from Dean's left side. He whimpered and struggled against the metal that held him. As always, whenever Alistair appeared, the demon carried a sharp razor. He stroked it lovingly, testing a thumb on the blade.

"It's sharp, Dean," Alistair said, a smirk crossing his face. "Time for some practice." Dean was screaming even before the razor flashed down and bit into his skin.

 

"Dean, Dean!" Gabriel shouted while shaking Dean's shoulders. He ignored the punches the hunter was throwing, trying to wake him up. "Dean, wake up, damn you!" Finally, the hunter's eyes snapped open and he stopped thrashing in Gabriel's grip.

"Nightmare, huh?" Gabriel asked, sitting back and giving Dean some space. The hunter nodded and ran a hand through hair damp with sweat. "Care to share?"

"I was back in Hell," Dean mumbled, needing to purge this nightmare from his mind. "And Alistair told me I hadn't been rescued. That Cas wasn't real." Gabriel patted the hunter awkwardly on the shoulder. Dean smiled at the unusually nice gesture from the archangel.

"Guess you aren't an asshat all the time, eh?" Dean asked. Gabriel shrugged and grinned. Dean got up from the bed and grabbed a clean set of clothes from the duffel he had lugged in. He hopped into the shower without even waiting for it to warm up and hissed at the cold. He cleaned hurriedly, wishing his memories could wash down the drain like the water. When he was done and dressed, he walked out to see Gabriel on the phone again.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Sam," Gabriel was saying. "Soon as its done, I'll call. You're gonna make me say it aren't you? What if I don't wanna? Fine, fine. I love you too." Dean chuckled to himself at the call. Who knew the archangel was a sucker for puppy dog eyes and a deep voice? Gabriel turned at the chuckle and took in Dean standing there.

"You say anything," the archangel warned. "And I may have to smote you." Dean chuckled again and threw his dirty clothes into the bottom of his duffel.

"It's just good to see Sam happy," Dean finally said, facing Gabriel. "He's had a lot of pain in his life. You're good for him." On impulse, Dean clapped the archangel on the shoulder.

"Ok, bonding moment over now?" Gabriel snarked, amusement in his tone. Dean nodded and walked out to the Impala. He grabbed a machete from the trunk and buckled the sheathe onto his belt.

"Ready to kill some vamps?" he asked Gabriel.

"Always," Gabriel said, a bloodthirsty grin lighting his face. His eyes glowed white as his grace shone through in his excitement.

"Then let's go," Dean said.


	12. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is tortured and Zachariah enjoys it a little too much.

Zachariah was still chuckling to himself as he walked into a dark room. The flask of tears was held securely in his hand. Every once in a while, the angel would uncap it and sniff it. Smiling, he looked up and took in the room. Several of his brothers were here, dressed in simple, easy-to-clean tunics and pants. Dean would have recognized the place as a little slice of Hell.

Zachariah examined the room, looking for anything out of place. Table with knives, pliers, hammers, and tongs. Check. Chains leading from the walls and ceiling to the dais in the center of the room. Check. Water to clean the blood from his torturers and the implements. Check. One battered, broken, and bloody angel who had defied him. Check.

Zachariah allowed a throaty laugh to escape him as he took in Castiel. The angel's arms were held suspended above his head by chains leading back to the top of the walls. He hung from them, his legs too weak now to carry his weight. The shackles cut cruelly into his skin and bloody streaks ran from his wrists down to his shoulders. Numerous cuts and scrapes marked his torso, arms, and legs. Zachariah had taken great pleasure in reopening the scars of the sigil Cas had carved into his own chest so long ago. Blood dripped in a quiet patter down his body and onto the floor. Walking up to the broken angel, Zachariah fisted his hand into Castiel's hair and lifted his head.

"Well, brother," Zachariah purred. "Your hunter has abandoned you. Look, he's given me something to torture you even further with." He waved the flask underneath Castiel's nose, allowing the angel to breathe in the smell of the tears.

"No," Cas moaned, his voice breathy. "He wouldn't... wouldn't do that to me. He.... he loves me." Zachariah laughed, a smug, sarcastic sound. He let Cas's head drop and walked around the angel. He was going to enjoy this. Tilting the bottle slightly, he let a few drops fall into the long, bloody furrows down the angel's back. Castiel hissed in pain and jerked, trying to get away from the drops. The tears turned red and dripped down, landing with small sounds on the ground.

"You're wrong," Zachariah continued. "He doesn't love you. He told me himself when he handed these tears over. The scared tears of a child, Castiel. One of the few things that can actually cause an angel pain." Running a hand over one of Cas's wings, Zachariah grinned. Breaking his brother was turning out to be a fun process. He paused at one long feather, painfully alone on the stripped wing. He yanked it cruelly, pulling it out and causing blood to well up from the wound. Castiel could only moan, his strength gone.

"You don't have many feathers left," Zachariah teased. He ran the feather gently over the furrows on Castiel's back. "Soon, you'll no longer have your grace. As soon as we take the last feather." Castiel tried to turn his head, terror darkening his eyes.

"Pl...Please, brother," Cas whimpered. "Don't take... my grace. Don't... take my... wings." Zachariah laughed again, this time a dark ugly sound. He gripped Castiel's hair again and twisted his head sharply back. Castiel's pain-filled blue eyes met Zachariah's brown ones and Cas flinched. There was no care, no family in those eyes. Only hate and anger and lust for pain. Zachariah wrenched his head back further, bowing his neck backwards.

"I think it's time for some more fun," Zachariah purred. "What do you think, brother?" He nodded to one of the waiting angels and held out a hand. The angel placed a cat-o-nine-tails in his hand. Zachariah struck it against the wall, pleased with the dull thunk it made. Releasing Cas's hair, he stepped back and slipped out of his suit jacket. Measuring quickly with his eyes, his arm snapped forward, the barbs burying into Cas's back. The angel keened, spasming at the pain. Just as quickly, Zachariah whipped his arm back and the barbs ripped out chunks of Castiel's back. He sagged limply in his chains, too exhausted to cry.

"Please.... brother," Cas begged again. "Stop this. It... it is not... what our father... intended." Zachariah only grunted in reply and struck again. The barbs ripped out more flesh as he pulled back and they dripped blood. Blood pooled on the dais, rippling around Cas's feet. He couldn't struggle anymore but his brothers would not allow him the mercy of passing out. Would never allow him that oblivion.

Castiel fled into his mind, his only escape. Dean was at the forefront of his thoughts but now it was tempered by doubt. Had the hunter abandoned him? Given the tears to Zachariah knowing they would be used to torture him? Cas could feel his heart break within him but willed it to stay whole.

'Dean would never do that,' Cas thought to himself, fighting to believe. 'He told me himself he would fight for me. He would never leave me to...this' Cas groaned again as a particularly deep barb scored on his spine. He felt his legs go numb and he couldn't move them. Lacking the energy to panic, he simply stared at his legs.

'This can't go on much longer,' Cas thought. 'Soon, they will strike me with enough force to kill me. And even their healing talents won't be enough to bring me back.' Another strike of the barbs and Cas could feel the blood raining down his back. He was starting to feel extremely lightheaded. Too much blood gone, too much damage done. How he wished this would end. How he wished he could die and escape this.

'Dean, please, don't abandon me,' was his last thought before the snap of the barbs caused him to lose himself.


	13. Dreams

Dean had never imagined, even in his wildest dreams, that he would just saunter into a vamp nest by himself, machete at the ready. Of course, he wasn't completely alone. Gabriel had flashed in and looked around, reporting that there were 15 vamps inside. 15! Dean shook his head in frustration. If he hadn't wanted Cas back so badly, he might have told Zachariah to shove it at this point. A small part of his mind wondered why such a large pack was hunting, but he dropped the thought. It didn't matter now. All that mattered was killing them and getting Cas back.

Gabriel nodded his readiness at Dean. Dean hefted his machete, his hand going sweaty on the grip. Steeling himself, Dean eased open the door and slipped inside. Gabriel followed silently and moved on ahead. The vamps couldn't kill the archangel, so he would take point and take out as many as he could. Dean would mop up any stragglers that came his way. They carefully made their way into the center of the building where all the vamps were sleeping, bundled in hammocks.

Gabriel moved to the center of the room, his footsteps making no sound against the concrete. Dean stayed back, moving to shelter in deep shadow. His job was secondary here. Gabriel was the one who would take the brunt of the attack. The archangel paused for a moment, scanning the hammocks. He decided who his first victims would be and his hand hovered over their heads. With a look of concentration, Gabriel's hands swooped down and pinned the two vamps to the hammocks. Before they could even scream, golden-white light shot out of their eyes and they burned to ash in their hammocks.

Turning swiftly, Gabriel took out two more vamps before the rest woke. They charged him and he ducked and weaved, always slipping out of their grasp. Two more went down before Dean charged in, beheading one from behind. He jumped backward as another vamp charged him. He slipped sideways and hacked with the machete, head flying with one smooth stroke. Gabriel paused a moment to give Dean a satisfied nod and took on the remaining vamps. Dean hung back and watched, his mouth hanging open in awe. Gabriel could move when he put his mind to it. He was even more graceful and sure in his fighting than Castiel was. Finally taking down the last vamp, Gabriel turned to Dean and grinned. Ash floated around the two, hanging in the air.

"And that's why I'm an archangel," Gabriel said, satisfaction painting his tone. He hadn't missed Dean's look of wonder. Dean shook his head at the archangel and smiled. This went far easier than he had expected. Without Gabriel's help, there was no way he would have survived. The two exhausted men traded fist bumps and Dean sheathed the machete. Which proved to be an almost-fatal mistake.

Two more vamps ran in from another room further in the warehouse and fell on him, teeth bared. Dean barely got a hand up in time to stop the first one from biting through his neck. The second had his other arm in a death grip and bit down hard near his wrist. Screaming in pain, Dean bucked against both vamps until the one biting him was lifted off him. Gabriel, small as he was, handled the vamp easily. Her legs swung a few inches off the ground as Gabriel laid a palm on her forehead. A few seconds later, she was ash on the ground. Dean continued to struggle with the first one, her face getting alarmingly close to his throat. Gabriel lifted her too and ashed her, nodding to Dean. He passed his fingers over Dean's wrist and the bite healed.

"Guess I didn't count properly, huh?" the archangel said, a bit sheepishly. "I'm just gonna check around to make sure we got the last ones." Shaking his head, Dean sat on an un-ashed hammock and checked his machete blade. He decided to keep it out in case any more vamps surprised him. Soon, Gabriel came back, a Hershey's bar in hand.

"All clear now," he reported. "Think we should call Zachariah from here? So he can see that the vamps are wiped out?" Dean thought for a moment. He had pretty much everything in the Impala that he would need. Gabriel would only need to pick up a few things.

"I need you to get some white candles, lamb's blood, and nightshade," Dean told Gabriel. "Everything else, I've got in the Impala." Gabriel nodded and snapped his fingers. After he disappeared, Dean headed back out to the Impala and grabbed what he needed from the trunk. Caressing the machete blade, he decided to keep it until Zachariah was gone. After all, metal didn't feel pain from hitting angels. Gathering the materials took little time, so Dean sat back on the hammock and waited for Gabriel. His thoughts turned again to Castiel and worry filled his mind. He still had no idea what Zachariah was doing to him and was afraid to ask Gabriel.

"Got it," Gabriel said happily. "When you summon Zachariah, you need to ask for proof that Cas is alive. I wouldn't put it past my brother to have killed him and be stringing you along." His arms were full of candles, herbs, and jars. He placed them gently on the floor and looked at Dean. Dean's heart dropped right out of his chest.

"Time to get on with the spellwork," Gabriel said and claimed a hammock of his own. Dean sighed and set up the spell. He had to clear the floor first, using another hammock as an improvised broom. The sigil didn't take as long to chalk this time, Dean being more familiar with it. He mixed the herbs, water, and lamb's blood together and lit the candles. Dribbling the mixture around the candles, he said the words in Enochian that he had memorized.

Zachariah appeared, looking annoyed and rather bloody. He snapped and the same armchair appeared. Dean wondered if he had a store of the things somewhere or if one would randomly disappear from a store. Trying his best to ignore the bloodstains, Dean waved his hand to take in the room.

"One vamp nest wiped out," Dean grated. "As per the challenge. Now, I want proof that Cas is still alive. I want to see him." Zachariah sat examining Dean, as one might examine a particularly annoying bug. His steepled fingers beat a gentle tattoo against his lips and Dean resisted the urge to lop them off with his machete. The bastard would probably just grow them back.

"I think proof can be given," Zachariah finally said, voice oily. "However, seeing him is not within the bounds of this game." Zachariah snapped again and a long, raven-black feather appeared in his hand. Dean's stomach lurched when he saw the feather was covered in blood. He took it gingerly and held it close. He could feel warmth emanating from it and a faint pulse. Shock covering his features, he handed it to Gabriel.

"Is it Cas's?" Dean whispered. Gabriel took the feather and concentrated for a moment. With a heartbroken sigh, he nodded. Dean took the feather back and held it gently. It was all he had of Cas right now and it was proof his angel was alive.

"Gabriel, I didn't know you were still alive," Zachariah said conversationally. "I thought Lucifer killed you." Gabriel shook his head tersely and said, "No. But he took a heavy price for letting me live." Zachariah took no notice of that and concentrated on Dean again. He could sense the despair weighing heavily on the hunter's soul. He reveled in it.

"So, I see you beat this round handily," Zachariah continued. "And in just one day. I'm impressed and rather shocked. So the next challenge shall be more difficult." He leaned forward suddenly, bloodlust infusing his face. Dean refused to be cowed by it and stood his ground. He shifted his weight, prepared to fight or run if need be.

"I want you to get me the blood of two angels," Zachariah hissed. "Now I know you have Gabriel on your side, but no other angel will deal with you, will they? Other than poor, dear Castiel." Zachariah gave Dean a pleased smirk and that told Dean all he needed to know. This smarmy bastard was the one hurting Cas. This sanctimonious dick was the one who had plucked this feather, soaked it in blood. A growl started deep in his chest and vibrated his entire body.

"And let's see," Zachariah said gleefully. "You have one day for this one. Good luck, Dean." Snapping his fingers one last time, Zachariah and the chair disappeared. Dean's shoulders slumped, his hands still curled protectively around the feather. He looked over at Gabriel and was surprised to see the smaller man shaking in anger.

"Gabriel, I need you to zap us back to Bobby's," Dean said quietly. "We don't have time to drive."

"No, that we do not," Gabriel said, pulling out his phone. "Let me update Sammy and we'll be on our way."


	14. Rated

"Yeah, thanks Gabe," Sam said into his phone. "You and Dean come back safe. See you soon." Hanging up his phone, Sam grinned at Bobby. The older hunter relaxed back against his armchair and let out a relieved sigh. That challenge very well could have killed Dean, Gabriel or no Gabriel.

"They heading back?" Bobby asked. Sam nodded his head and looked out the window. He chuckled and strolled to open the door. A satisfied Gabriel and tired Dean walked in, smelling like ash and sweat.

"Heya, kiddo," Gabriel said to Sam. "Miss me?" Sam didn't bother to answer, just threw his arms around the archangel. Gabriel grinned widely into Sam's chest, his arms snaking around the hunter's back. Even though it had been slightly less than a day, Gabriel had missed his hunter.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked, stepping back so he could look into Gabriel's eyes.

"Rated C for crazy," the archangel snorted. "Seriously, though, if Dean had had to do that alone, he wouldn't have survived. There were 17 vampires, 2 of which were hanging in the back until we killed the first ones. Then they charged Dean." Gabriel pointed at the slight bruising around Dean's neck. He hadn't bothered to heal those; they weren't life-threatening. Sam noticed that Dean was holding something close to his body but couldn't see what it was.

"What's he got?" Sam asked Gabriel curiously. Eyes darkening, the archangel pulled out of his hold and started to pace in the entryway. Three steps, turn, three steps, turn. Slashing a hand through the air, as if slicing someone, Gabriel turned to Sam.

"I told Dean to ask for proof Castiel was alive," Gabriel explained. "Zachariah gave him that. It's one of Cas's feathers and its covered in blood. But he's alive. For now." Sam swallowed hard. He'd never even seen Cas's wings and Zachariah was ripping the feathers out? That seemed wrong on so many levels.

"What happens to him?" Sam asked quietly. "If he loses all the feathers?"

"He'd die," Gabriel said flatly. "The way Zachariah is torturing him, pulling all the feathers individually, will cost him his grace and then kill him." Gabriel snaps his fingers and summons a lollipop. He unwraps it but ignores it, his pacing continuing again. This was deeply troubling him, Sam knew. Gabriel never ignored his sugar fixes. He stepped behind the distraught archangel and stopped his pacing. Wrapping an arm securely around Gabriel's shoulders, Sam marched him into the library and sat him down on the couch.

Looking into the kitchen, Sam could see his brother sitting at the table, a ravaged feather cupped between his hands. A bottle of whiskey stood at his elbow, but Dean had made no move to drink any of it. He just sat staring at the feather, tears glimmering in his eyes.

"Try talking to him, Sammy," Gabriel murmured quietly. "But don't expect him to be all candy canes and lollipops." Sam nodded and walked into the kitchen. Gingerly taking a seat across from Dean, he examined his brother. Bits of ash clung to his hair and skin, turning him a sallow gray. Dean's eyes were bloodshot and puffy, evidence of lack of sleep and crying. Sam's heart broke for his brother. He had no idea how he'd handle it if Gabriel were the one they had taken.

"Dean," Sam said hesitantly. "Talk to me. You can let it out, you know." Without looking up, Dean let out a sigh.

"I can feel his life through this, Sam," Dean said, voice broken. "It's warm and it pulses, like a heartbeat. Zachariah tore this out of him and he's the one hurting him. Because of me." Biting back a sob, Dean grabbed the whiskey bottle and took a deep pull. The burn did little to ease the ache in his throat and chest.

"I'm sorry," Sam said. "We'll get him back, Dean. You'll get Cas back. As long as you can feel his life in that feather, there's hope." Dean raised his bloodshot eyes to his brother. Disbelief mixed with disgust lingered there.

"Hope?" Dean spat. "Hope that he can stand more torture, more pain, while Zachariah yanks me around? Hope that he knows I'm coming for him? What the hell has hope ever done for us before, Sammy?" Sam was shocked at the venom in Dean's words. They had always worked through problems before, hope carrying them through. Hope to find their father, hope to kill Azazel, hope to stop Dean from going to Hell. Now, Dean without hope? It was like a fish without fins. Or an angel without wings.

"We'll figure it out," Sam replied consolingly. "You finished two challenges. How many can Zachariah really come up with? By the way, what did he say when you summoned him?"

"That bastard wants the blood of two angels," Dean said flatly. "And he was positively overjoyed at the thought. If I didn't know better, I would have sworn he was a demon."

"Two angels?" Sam asked, voice high with shock. "I'm pretty sure Gabe would be willing to help, but who else would? Cas is the only other one on our side." Dean laughed, the sound dry and lifeless.

"And that was exactly Zachariah's point," Dean answered. "He said as much. And he's only given us one day. That's why Gabriel mojo'd us back here. No time to drive."

"Why don't we talk to him?" Sam suggested. "Maybe he knows an angel who'd be willing to help us." Dean looked at the library, his face brightening. Maybe, just maybe, one of Cas's brothers would take the stick out of their ass and not be a dick. Maybe one would be willing to help. And if not...? Well, there was more than one way to get blood, as Zachariah proved.

Leaping up, the chair clattering to the floor behind him, Dean darted into the library. He slammed to a stop in front of Gabriel and grabbed the archangel by the shoulders.

"Who would be willing to help Cas?" Dean demanded, shaking Gabriel. "Who would come if we called?" Gabriel shrugged out of Dean's grip and pursed his lips in thought. He had been out of touch with the angels for a long time, but still remembered who considered themselves Castiel's friends. One name floated up and Gabriel grinned.

"There's one angel who may help," Gabriel said. "His name's Balthazar. He's kind of an... experimenter. He loves the things humanity comes up with and wants to try all of them. He may help just to stick it to Zachariah."

"Great," Dean said, pulse racing. "How do we get him here?"

"I summon him," Gabriel said decisively. He looked at Sam, still sitting quietly in the kitchen. He crooked a finger at the younger hunter. Smiling, Sam crossed into the library to stand next to Dean.

"Sammy, I need you to find some things for me," Gabriel said. "Get a bottle of Bobby's best scotch and see if he has any cigars lying around. If not, the scotch will have to do."

"What do you need them for?" Sam asked, curiousity painting his tone.

"Bribery, Sammy-boy," Gabriel said, a smile lighting his features. "Balthazar loves a good scotch." Sam went back to the kitchen to search the cabinets. Gabriel stood and started pacing, muttering to himself in Enochian. Taking his place on the couch, Dean watched the archangel. He had no idea what he was saying, but if it helped Cas, it didn't matter. Sam returned, carrying a golden brown bottle.

"Ah, that's good," Gabriel said happily. "He'll enjoy that." Gabriel took the bottle and placed it on Bobby's desk. Closing his eyes, the archangel intoned a few sharp words in Enochian. A few seconds later, the lights flickered and thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Well, isn't this place lovely," a warm British voice said sarcastically. "Really, Gabriel, you bring me to the best places."

"Welcome Balthazar," Gabriel said, turning to his brother. A man with sandy brown hair and dark eyes greeted him. "I could use your help."

"My help?" Balthazar said laughing. "And why would I give you my help?" Gabriel waved the bottle of scotch appealingly at the other angel. Balthazar eyed it, breath huffing out in surprise as he identified the liquid.

"Scotch, really?" he asked sardonically. "You think I'm so easy to bribe?" In answer, Gabriel merely cracked the seal and opened the bottle. Balthazar sniffed automatically and smiled.

"Fine, fine," he said. "Let me have a drink and then we'll discuss what you want." Gabriel handed the bottle to Balthazar, who took a deep pull. He sighed appreciatively, smacking his lips a bit.

"That's very good. Now what do you want?" he demanded.

"You know Zachariah has Cas?" Gabriel asked. Balthazar nodded and said, "Yeah. Everyone heard that little love message Zachariah sent him. So what does that have to do with me?"

"That bastard is playing a game with me," Dean cut in, impatient with the banter. "He's giving me challenges. I have to complete them all and I can get him back. For this one, I need the blood of two angels." Balthazar's eyes widened and he raised his hands and backed up.

"Oh, no," he said. "You aren't getting my blood. Do you know what Zachariah can do with it?"

"I don't care," Dean snapped. "I want him back. Zachariah is killing him slowly and enjoying it. He revels in it. And I will do anything I need to to stop that." Dean advanced on Balthazar, no thought in his mind but getting the blood he wanted any damned way.

"Dean, relax," Gabriel said sharply. He stepped forward and grabbed Dean's shoulder, his strength allowing him to stop the hunter in his tracks. Dean rounded on Gabriel, prepared to hit him no matter how much it might hurt.

"Let me talk to him," Gabriel said quickly, seeing the anger rise in Dean's eyes. "Go sit with Sam. Give me a few minutes." Dean shook out of Gabriel's hold and stalked past Balthazar, kicking savagely at the still-fallen chair.

"Balthazar, you don't need to give much," Gabriel said. "Just enough to satisfy Zachariah. Say maybe a small vial? You know he can't do much with that." Balthazar just stood there, his face stony.

"Come on, you like Castiel," Gabriel continued. "Do you really want to leave your brother in his hands? You remember what Zachariah was like in training."

"I do, believe me," Balthazar said quietly. "And I remember how much he scared me. I have made a career out of staying as far out of his way as I could. Now you want me to cast my lot with you guys? No."

"We could tell him we got it forcefully," Gabriel continued, desperation in his voice. "Which may end up happening if Dean gets a hand on you. Please? I would owe you a favor." Balthazar looked interested at that.

"The trickster?" he said. "Owing me a favor? That could be interesting. Would it be one that I could call in at any time, no matter what? And no matter what the favor was?" Gabriel nodded. Balthazar had a rather twisted mind, but he was a hedonist to the core. Whatever the favor might be, it would be nothing compared to what he knew Zachariah was doing to Cas.

"Lovely," Balthazar said. He held out an empty glass vial and a whooshing sound filled the room. The vial was half-filled with a viscous, red liquid.

"There," he said. "Blood from one angel. Now, remember Gabriel, one favor. I'm going to have fun deciding what it will be." With a quiet flutter of wings, Balthazar disappeared taking the scotch with him. Gabriel sighed in relief and looked at the vial in his hands. Summoning another one, he filled it with his own blood. Walking to the kitchen, he handed both to Dean.

"Here you go," he said to Dean, triumph painting his tone. "Blood from two angels. Call Zachariah. I got extra components last time I went out." Dean rose, a feral grin on his face. He hadn't thought Balthazar would cooperate. Gathering the supplies he needed, Dean raced out to the barn. He chalked the symbol, said the spell and waited. And waited. And, just for some variety, waited some more. Swearing, he looked over the ritual on the floor. It was without flaw. Apparently, the dick was screwing with him. Dean's jaw tightened as he thought of what Zachariah might be doing to Cas right now.

Several minutes later, the candles burned almost completely out, Zachariah showed. He was sitting in that stupid chair as he appeared, his hands steepled in front of his mouth. Dean wordlessly shoved the two vials at him. Zachariah took them with a smirk and uncapped both.

"You know I'll be able to tell if these are two different blood types, right?" Zachariah asked smugly. Dean just nodded and gave him a go-ahead wave. The angel sniffed at each vial and lifted shocked eyes to Dean.

"Well, well, well," he said. "Balthazar. What did you do? Bribe him? Oh, it doesn't matter. I guess you've completed this challenge to my satisfaction. Want to know your next one?" Dean nodded his head tightly, still not trusting his voice. If he opened his mouth, he was either going to scream or shout obscenities at the smug dick in front of him.

"Very well. I want you to kill a dragon," Zachariah said. Dean goggled at him. A dragon? What the hell was this, World of Warcraft?

"Seriously?" Dean asked. "A dragon. You want me to kill something that doesn't exist?"

"Oh, they exist, I assure you." The smug tone was back in Zachariah's voice. Something that Dean only heard when the angel thought he had him over a barrel.

"And they can be killed. What say we give you a week for this one?" Zachariah's voice was really starting to irritate him. Dean nodded again, still trying to keep his self-control together. The angel smiled hugely and disappeared.

"All right, a dragon," Dean said to himself. "I can find one of those. Right?"


	15. Teamwork

With exhaustion weighing him down, Dean slowly made his way back into the house. Zachariah had given him a full week for this and Dean decided he needed to sleep. He had only gotten a few hours in the motel before waking. Dean bypassed the library and kitchen entirely, not wanting to speak to anyone. Bobby, Sam, and Gabriel could wait until he got some shut-eye to hear what the next challenge was. Dean made it into his room and tumbled onto his bed. The sheets still smelled faintly of Cas and Dean could feel tears prickling his eyes again. Burying his head in the sheets, Dean fell into a troubled sleep.

Dean stalking up the stairs didn't go unnoticed by Sam, who stood to stop his brother. He stopped, though, when Gabriel reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Let him sleep, Sammy," Gabriel said. "He probably needs that oblivion for a little bit." Sam nodded and sat back down next to Gabriel on the couch. The archangel smiled and snuggled back into Sam's side. He snapped and two Mars bars appeared in his hand. One was handed off to Sam and one was quickly devoured by the sugar-loving archangel.

"Besides, he'll tell us everything later," Gabriel continued, licking the last of the chocolate off his fingers. "Whatever it is, he'll probably need help." Sam nodded and finished his own chocolate bar. He lifted his hand to lick off the chocolate when Gabriel stopped him. The archangel took his hand and ran his tongue gently over the hunter's fingers, making sure every last bit of chocolate was gone.

"Mmmf, Gabe," Sam moaned, his eyes closing.

"Yes?" Gabriel replied, his eyebrows quirking up.

"Couch is not the best place to do that," Sam continued. "Bobby might walk in and be scarred for life."

"Then maybe we should take this upstairs," Gabriel said slyly. At Sam's nod, he touched two fingers to the hunter's forehead and moved them up to Sam's room. They tumbled to the bed, limbs tangled.

"I swear you do that on purpose," Sam griped, pulling his arms out of Gabriel's grasp.

"Of course," Gabriel replied. "How else do I get you wrapped around me?" Sam laughed and snaked his arms around Gabriel's back.

"By asking, you idiot," he said fondly. Gabriel just chuckled and leaned down to capture Sam's lips with his.

\------------------------

About 5 hours later, after a not-so-refreshing sleep, Dean woke. He had had numerous nightmares, most involving Cas, but he thrust them from his mind. Now was not the time to think about that. He stood and stretched, his mind going back to dragons. He sighed and headed downstairs to talk to Bobby.

The elder hunter was in the kitchen, enjoying a meal of beans and whiskey. He looked up when Dean walked into the room.

"Well, you look like death warmed over," Bobby said drily. "So what's the news?"

"You know anything about dragons?" Dean asked, his voice flat.

"Dragons? You kidding me?" Bobby asked.

"Nope. They exist, according to Zachariah," Dean said. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a deep pull. The burn was rather satisfying but didn't ease the pain.

"Dragons exist?" Bobby said skeptically. "So how come we've never heard of them?"

"Dragons?" Sam interrupted, walking in with his arm slung around Gabriel's shoulders. The archangel had an intense look on his face and stared at Dean.

"Zachariah said something about dragons?" Gabriel asked intently. Dean nodded and took another pull on the whiskey.

"Said I had to kill one," Dean answered. "Though where the hell I'm supposed to find one is the question. And how do I kill it? The dick oh-so-graciously gave me a week." Bobby stood, his meal finished. He walked into the library, calling over his shoulder, "Guess I'll hit the books. If I can find anything on dragons, I'll let you know." Sam left to help with research as well, deciding to scour the internet for any non-fantasy references he could find. This left Dean alone with Gabriel in the kitchen, questions he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to spinning in his mind.

"Gabriel, what's he doing to him?" Dean asked, taking another slug of whiskey. "How is he hurting my angel?"

"Dean, are you sure you want to know?" Gabriel asked, voice full of compassion. Dean nodded slowly. He had to know. Had to know what Zachariah was doing so he could help Cas. So he could bring him back

"All right, I'll tell you," Gabriel sighed. "How much detail do you want? I'll warn you, Zachariah is... inventive."

"All of it," Dean snapped. "Tell me everything, Gabriel."

"The first thing they would have done would be to chain him up," Gabriel explained. "They have a room used for torture. The shackles have hooks in the metal that bite into the wrists and rip the flesh. Then, they would have used a variety of whips, lashes, and barbs on him. They'd whip him until the room ran with blood. If it went too far, they'd heal him. Then, they'd start on his wings." Gabriel paused and audibly swallowed. Telling this was difficult and he could see Dean struggling to contain his rage and despair.

"They would rip his feathers out, slowly," Gabriel continued. "The longest first then shorter ones. Once the last feather is ripped out, they'll break his wings. Into several pieces. Once that's complete, he will lose his grace and die."

"Why is that?" Dean asked.

"Because our wings are completely bound to our grace," Gabriel said. "They are the physical manifestation of it. Destroy the wings and destroy the grace."

"Is that why you've hidden your wings since they were healed?" Dean asked curiously. Gabriel nodded and crossed his arms. Just thinking about what could and probably was happening to Cas made him shiver inside.

"Well, if that's everything, I think I'm going to go bug Sammy," Gabriel said. Dean ignored him and the archangel strolled out of the kitchen. Dean cringed inwardly, thinking about the pain Cas was enduring. He hoped Cas believed that he was looking for him, doing everything he could to get him back. He looked up at a groan of frustration from the library.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked, walking into the library.

"There's nothing," Sam said, pulling at his hair in frustration. "The only lore I can find is from Dungeons and Dragons and World of Warcraft."

"I haven't had any luck yet either," Bobby cut in. "But I still have plenty to go through. Sam, how about you get off that damn computer and help me with the books?"

\--------------------

Two days had passed and still no leads. Bobby was subsisting on coffee and whiskey, the unread-books pile dwindling. He closed the last book, sighing and running a hand through his hair. Sam had finished his pile about an hour earlier and was currently out grabbing food with Gabriel. Dean paced the kitchen, too wired and impatient to sit still.

"Damn it, Bobby!" Dean finally snapped. "I've only got five days left. Have you found anything?"

"You don't have to tell me how long we've got, boy," Bobby yelled. "I can tell time just fine. And no. If I had found anything, you'd be the second to know." Dean growled and continued his pacing. The seconds ticked by in his head. He was acutely aware of their passage, but he could do nothing about it. He cradled the feather gently to his chest. It was secured by a string tied around the central shaft and sat lightly against his chest. The feather still pulsed, but it was slower. The warmth was fading and Dean was becoming desperate.

"Bobby, we have to do something," Dean said. "There's got to be something to find about dragons."

"I may have something," Gabriel said, walking in with fast food bags in his hand. "I may know where to find one."

"Oh?" Dean asked. "And how are we going to kill it if we can find it?"

"Why, Dean, I'm surprised you don't know," Gabriel smirked. "Teamwork, of course."


	16. Standing Still

"Teamwork?" Dean snorted.

"Of course," Gabriel replied. "What did you think Sam and I were doing, being gone for so long? It doesn't take that long to grab fast food." A slightly uncomfortable silence followed as Dean looked from Sam to Gabriel and back again.

"All right, I'll bite," Bobby said drily. "What were you two doing?"

"Gabriel found the dragon," Sam replied proudly, wrapping an arm around the archangel's shoulders. "And a way to kill it." Gabriel reached around his back and pulled out a long, slim sword. He handed it to Dean with a grin on his face.

"That is the sword of Arvin Odinson," Gabriel explained. "Stab the dragon through the heart with it and he dies." Dean took the sword and was surprised at how light it felt. He gave it a few experimental swishes through the air. It almost sang as it flew, cutting the air delicately. Dean nodded in satisfaction: this was one weapon he wouldn't have to train to use.

"Bobby, you got anything lying around that I can put this in?" Dean asked. "Most people don't like guys walking around with swords in their hands." Bobby thought for a moment, his hand tapping the book on his desk. He nodded and went upstairs. They could hear him rummaging through a closet upstairs and muttering to himself. Finally, a door slammed closed and Bobby stomped back down the stairs. He was carrying an old leather scabbard, big enough to hide the sword.

"Here you go, boy," Bobby said, tossing it at Dean. "And don't ask how I got that." Dean just shook his head and slid the sword into the scabbard. The leather cradled the blade and it felt like this was where it belonged.

"And there is a dragon not too far from here," Gabriel said brightly. "It's in Iowa."

"How do you know?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Why, you just need to know what a dragon wants," Gabriel said facetiously.

"And what's that?" Bobby asked gruffly. Gabriel's grin grew wider as he surveyed his audience. He loved drawing out the suspense.

"Virgins and gold, of course," he finally said, laughing. Dean tossed the scabbard onto the couch and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, Iowa is a bit of a drive," he said. "I'm gonna go get my stuff."

"Dean, wait," Sam said. "I'm going to come with you. You need help." Dean started to shake his head but Sam continued, "You need someone to watch your back. And I haven't helped you at all. Let me help you. It'll be like an old-fashioned monster hunt." Sam turned his best puppy-dog-eyes face to Dean and just waited. His brother almost never said no when Sam used that face. Gabriel covered a smirk and firmly told his hands to behave. Sam didn't need Gabriel trying to get under his shirt when trying to convince Dean.

"Fine, fine," Dean finally said. He probably would need help on this and Sam was one of the best hunters he knew. "Get your crap together, we leave in 15 minutes." He stalked upstairs and threw a few changes of clothing into his duffel bag. Walking to the bathroom, Dean splashed water on his face and just stood. Fingers straying to the feather at his chest, Dean looked at his reflection. His eyes were still bloodshot and he looked like hell. Shrugging, Dean turned away and headed downstairs.

Sam had packed his duffel quicker than Dean and was saying a heartfelt goodbye to Gabriel. He had his arms wrapped around the archangel's shoulders and was standing with him, feeling his heartbeat.

"If you need help," Gabriel whispered. "Call my name. I'll be there in a flash."

"I know," Sam replied, dropping a gentle kiss on the top of Gabriel's head. "Anything goes wrong and you'll be the second to know." They shared a heartfelt kiss before Dean clearing his throat caused them to break apart.

"Be back soon," Sam said cheerfully, waving at Gabriel. Dean had already stalked out to the Impala and had the radio blasting. Sam threw his duffel in the trunk and got in the passenger seat with a resigned sigh. He turned the music down but not off. Dean had gotten violent in the past over his music. It was going to be a long trip.

\------------------

About six hours later, they pulled up to a rundown motel in a medium-sized town. Taking turns, they showered and changed into their FBI suits. A quick scan of the paper on Sam's laptop showed that four young women had gone missing in the last month from their homes. Most of their jewelry was missing as well. The local police were baffled.

"Sounds like this is the place," Sam said quietly.

"Yeah, let's go see Mayberry PD," Dean said sarcastically. Sam nodded and shut down his laptop. They climbed into the Impala and headed to the sheriff's office. They were greeted by a rather impressed young deputy when they flashed their badges and shown into the sheriff's office.

"Well, gentlemen, what can I do for you?" the sheriff asked. His nametag read H. Jenkins.

"You could tell us about the missing women, Sheriff Jenkins," Sam replied. The sheriff sighed and sat back in his chair.

"They were all in their early twenties," Sheriff Jenkins began. "They were all taken in the middle of the night on different days of the week. Also, most of their expensive jewelry was missing, according to the families. Things like gold, silver, gemstones, and pearls. Cheaper jewelry was always left behind."

"Any fingerprints or other evidence?" Dean asked curiously. In his experience, most monsters didn't leave helpful little clues like that. And if they did, the police always misunderstood what it was.

"No fingerprints or footprints, inside or out," Sheriff Jenkins answered. "Although a window in the bedroom was always open. At this point, we believe that's how the kidnapper entered and left with the woman. No bodies have been found, so we're hoping the girls are still alive."

"Thanks for your time, Sheriff," Sam said, rising. "Can you give us a list of the families please? We'd like to talk to them ourselves." The sheriff nodded and grabbed a piece of paper out of his files. He copied down four addresses and handed the paper to Sam.

"Good luck," he said drily. "Any information you get I want immediately." Sam nodded reassuringly and the Winchesters left the station. Sam looked over the paper and then said, "Closest family is about three blocks away. We could walk." Dean nodded and they headed south to the first family's house.

They talked their way in and sat through tears and reminiscing. Unfortunately, the family of the first girl taken had no more information they could add to what Sheriff Jenkins had already told them. The next family followed the same pattern and the Winchesters walked out as full dark claimed the world.

"We've still got four days," Sam said to Dean. "We need to get some rest. Let's go back to the motel." Dean didn't bother to reply, just slid into the Impala. Images of a bloody and broken Cas were dominating his mind. He needed the oblivion of sleep. Getting back to the motel, they both tumbled into bed and were asleep in moments.

 

More screaming, more begging, more pain. This time, Dean stood above a soul, razor in hand.

"Excellent," Alastair hissed from his right. "You have become one of my best students. Congratulations Dean." The ragged remnants of the soul was taken from the rack in front of Dean. He no longer cared. The souls, the pain, the anguish didn't matter. All that mattered was the razor in his hands and the pain that flowed from his fingers.

A new soul was placed on his rack and Dean turned back to study it. Tousled brown hair and blue eyes in a pale face met his green ones. Dean traced the body on the rack with his eyes, stopping on the sigil carved into the pale chest.

"C-Cas?" Dean stuttered, stunned. What was his angel doing down here? Why was he on Dean's rack?

"Dean...," Cas coughed. "Help me please? Save me?"

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Alastair chuckled. "You know what you have to do. You know you don't want back on my rack. Begin." Dean took a step backward, the razor limp in his hands. Castiel? How could he hurt Cas? Then, the remembered pain of Alastair's razor decided him. Locking himself away, Dean again became the torturer of souls. The man who remembered nothing, who cared for nothing, who did not remember he was the Righteous Man. Cas whimpered and struggled as the razor flashed down....

 

"No, Cas!" Dean screamed, sitting bolt upright in bed. Sam jerked awake and looked at Dean with horrorstruck eyes.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, all sleep gone from his voice.

"Just a nightmare, Sammy," Dean said shakily. He looked at the clock. 4:45 am.

"Go back to sleep, we've got a few hours," Dean continued. Sam nodded and lay back down. A few minutes later, light snores came from Sam's side of the room. Dean lay back as well but couldn't sleep. His thoughts kept circling and wouldn't settle.

The alarm went off at 7 and Dean shut it off with a sigh. Sam woke grudgingly and went to shower first. Dean stole Sam's laptop and looked through the news but there was nothing new. He took his own turn in the shower and they both dressed again in their FBI suits. Grabbing a quick breakfast of donuts, they were off to question the last two families.

The third family had nothing to add and thanked the Winchesters for their attention to the case. The last family, however, mentioned something new.

"Amanda said she felt like she was being followed," Mrs. Adams said. "Said that there was a strange guy she saw a few times. Tall with black hair and eyes. She said he got close to her once and he smelled musty and wet, kind of like a sewer." Sam and Dean nodded sympathetically, Sam's eyes alight with sudden understanding. They thanked the couple and showed themselves out.

"A sewer would be the perfect place for a dragon," Sam said excitedly. "In the lore, they hole up in caves and a sewer would be the best alternative here." Dean grunted and they headed back to the hotel. Sam pulled up the local sewer system on his computer and pointed to a terminal in the center of the tangled tunnels.

"I bet that's where he's keeping them," Sam said. "It's large enough to keep several people."

"Well, let's go spelunking," Dean said drily. They had both changed back into comfortable jeans and t-shirts. Dean grabbed the sheathed sword and used the strap to secure it across his back. It felt strangely comfortable laying across his back. This time, Sam drove since the map of the city was firmly embedded in his mind.

They pulled up outside an abandoned factory. Preparing themselves, the brothers climbed into a grate near the street. It was the closest entrance they could find to the terminal where they thought the girls were. They kept their eyes and ears peeled for any sounds or signs of the women or the dragon. Soon, whimpering sounded from ahead. Dean turned down a left-hand passage and they found the room.

The room was filled with cages, four of which were filled. The women cried at the sight of the brothers and started begging to be freed. Sam pulled his lockpicks out of his pocket and jiggled the lock on the first cage.

"Don't worry, I'll have you out of there soon," Sam said reassuringly. He picked the lock quickly and the young brunette tumbled out into his arms.

"Thank you, thank you," she gushed, placing kisses on Sam's cheeks. The younger Winchester blushed and handed the woman off to Dean. Holding her securely, Dean kept watch while Sam started on the second cage. Neither heard the slight wingbeats coming from up above. It wasn't until the lock had popped open that Sam looked up. A giant, batlike creature met his eyes, eyes gleaming malevolently. A furiously whipped tail tumbled Sam sideways and he fetched up against one of the empty cages.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, trying to get the sword out of the scabbard on his back. The woman had dropped to the ground and covered her head with her hands. Dean fumbled the unfamiliar move and the sword lodged halfway out of the scabbard. The dragon turned to him and stalked forward slowly, changing and shrinking. When he met Dean, the dragon was a tall, muscular man with black hair and eyes.

Lashing out with a large fist, the dragon tried to knock Dean to the ground. The older hunter turned just enough that he caught the fist on his shoulder instead of his face. A hollow popping sound heralded the fact that his left shoulder was dislocated. The dragon grinned and tripped Dean, the older Winchester hitting the ground heavily. The dragon stepped forward and landed several kicks on Dean's legs and torso. Dean curled up into a ball in an effort to protect his vital organs.

The kicks stopped when Sam charged the dragon and the two flew sideways into one of the metal cages. Sam took the precious few moments the dragon was stunned to get back to Dean and help his brother to his feet. Dean tilted a shoulder towards Sam, wordlessly asking him to grab the sword. The younger hunter did and handed it back to Dean.

"Ok, Sammy, I need you to distract that thing," Dean whispered urgently. "Stand on one side of this room and stand still. Keep him there so I can stab him." Sam nodded and ran over to the other side of the room. He started calling any insult he could think of to the stunned dragon. The man recovered slowly and growled at the younger Winchester. He charged him and Sam stood his ground, grappling with the dragon. Sam standing still was not the best plan, but it was the only one Dean could think of right now. Dean moved as quickly and quietly as he could across the room, the sword held ready.

With a strangled yell, Dean ran the last few steps and plunged the sword into the dragon's back as far as he could. The dragon groaned and looked at the steel that protruded from his chest. He sank slowly to the floor, the sword sliding out with an obscene sucking sound.

"You did it," Sam said breathlessly, cradling his left arm. A long, shallow scratch bled freely. Dean nodded and ripped a piece of the dragon's shirt to clean the sword. He handed it to Sam who slid it back into the scabbard. The bloody rag went into Dean's pocket.

"Proof," Dean said shortly in response to Sam's questioning look. "My shoulder's dislocated. I need you to pop it back in." Sam nodded and Dean stood with his back against the wall. Sam took a grip on his arm and, with a sharp wrench, popped it back in. Dean clenched his teeth tightly to bite off the yelp that threatened to escape. He nodded tiredly to Sam, who went to free the last two crying women from the cages. Slowly, the group made their way back out of the sewer and into the Impala.

Sam drove while explaining to the women that they couldn't tell the truth. What they would tell the police was a human had taken them captive and had fled after Sam and Dean fought him off. The women nodded, too exhausted to argue. When they stumbled into the ER, one of the nurses called Sheriff Jenkins when Sam flashed his ID. The sheriff took their statements efficiently and allowed the Winchesters to leave.

Heading back to the motel, they decided to catch a few hours before leaving. Dean knew he still had four days and he needed the rest. More dreams chased him into sleep and he thrashed restlessly. Waking at the next dawn, they changed into clean clothes and headed back to Bobby's house.

\-------------------------

Another six hours later, they pulled into Bobby's driveway. Gabriel met them at the door with a hug for Sam. Dean threw the sword onto the couch and headed upstairs for a shower. He always felt the need for that after a long drive.

"And then Dean stabbed it through the heart," Sam finished explaining to Gabriel. They had claimed the couch, stretching out along its length, after moving the sword to Bobby's desk. Sam was currenly cushioning the archangel and had his arms wrapped around his back. Gabriel placed two gentle kisses at the corners of Sam's mouth and said, "You should have called me. You guys could have been killed."

"No, we couldn't," Sam said quietly. "Only one person is allowed to help. And the possibility of losing Cas was too high for us to call you. We were able to handle it." He kissed Gabriel back and sighed. The scratch on his arm was healing very well and he saw no need for the archangel to heal it.

"Anyways, Dean should be summoning Zachariah soon," Sam continued. "Until then, I plan to enjoy some time with you." Pulling Gabriel closer, Sam settled the archangel's head on his shoulder. He was hugely comforted by Gabriel and soon fell into a refreshing nap.

Dean walked down the stairs about half an hour later, sparing his brother and the archangel a fond glance. He really was happy Sam had found someone to make him happy. He looked at the sword on the desk and decided Zachariah really didn't need to know how they killed the dragon. The bloodstained cloth should be enough.

Gathering all the ingredients for the spell and the cloth, Dean headed back out to the barn. He re-chalked the sigil on the floor and said the spell quickly. The candles flickered as a cool breeze whipped through the barn. Zachariah appeared, still in the same damn chair, bloodstains flecking his clothing. Dean's jaw tightened; he knew the blood was probably Castiel's. Without a word, Dean tossed the ragged cloth at Zachariah.

The angel sniffed delicately at the cloth and grimaced. He waved it gently and it disappeared.

"They stink, don't they?" Zachariah asked conversationally. "So, you got lucky on another challenge. And it only took 4 days. I am rather shocked and amazed." Dean clenched his fists, reminding himself for what felt like the hundredth time that it hurt to punch angels. A lot.

"I'm guessing from the look on your face that you want your next challenge," Zachariah continued, smugness painting his tone. "Very well. I want you to get me an amulet. One that detects witches. They are very rare. I'm fairly certain only about 20 exist in the entire world. And to show you my unending mercy, I'll grant you another week to find it. But hurry. Little Castiel really can't handle much more." With a final, grating laugh, Zachariah disappeared.

Dean groaned and his hand strayed to the feather around his neck. It still pulsed and reassured him slightly. Dean's fingers stroked it gently, his thoughts on Zachariah's parting comment. He prayed that Cas could hold on longer, could stay strong enough for Dean to get him back. The emotions finally overwhelming him, Dean dropped to his knees. Releasing the feather, the distraught hunter roared his pain, anguish, and fear to an uncaring world.


	17. Illusion

Dean continued to scream until he was gasping for breath. His throat felt raw and burned and tears streaked his face. Sinking down, Dean sat back on his legs. He picked up Cas's feather again, stroking down the bloodstained veins.

_Castiel, I hope you can hear me._ Dean prayed as hard as he could. _I'm coming for you. Please, hold on a little longer. I'm going to get you back._

"Dean?" a quiet voice called from the entrance. Dean spun around, losing his balance and catching himself on one hand. He looked at the doorway, heart in his throat.

"Cas?" he said, voice hoarse. "Cas, is that you?"

"No, man, sorry," Sam's voice carried to him. His brother walked into the barn and stood there, compassion in his eyes. "Why did you think it was him?"

"I prayed to him," Dean said, his head dropping to his chest. "He always shows up when I pray to him. I was... hoping..." Dean's voice faded out and he breathed a broken sigh. Sam dropped a hand on his shoulder and tried to impart as much reassurance as he could.

"We'll get him back," Sam said. "What did Zachariah want this time?"

"He wants an amulet to detect witches," Dean said flatly. "Apparently only about 20 exist. He gave me a week."

"Well, that's good," Sam said, forcing cheer into his tone. "I'm sure among all of us, we can find one in time. Let's get to work." With that, he helped his brother to his feet and supported him while they walked back to the house. Research awaited.

\--------------------------

Movement stirred in the darkened, blood-soaked room. A bloody head lifted slightly, eyes raised to the ceiling. A ravaged, pale face took in the chains holding his arms above his head. Cas's face was marked by tears and blood, creating a fearsome mask. He licked lips that were cracked and split, tasting warm copper. A faint voice tickled at his consciousness, causing him to strain to hear it, praying it wasn't an illusion.

_Castiel, I hope you can hear me. I'm coming for you. Please, hold on a little longer. I'm going to get you back._

"Castiel," the broken angel murmured. "My name... is Castiel. And he's... praying to me. Dean... is calling for me. Za... Zachariah lied." Cas's head fell forward and blood dripped slowly from his cracked lips. A small groan escaped his mouth as muscles unused to movement burned.

"Dean... hurry," Cas coughed. "I can't... handle much... more." Zachariah walked in at the last word, bright light lancing into Cas's eyes. The angel chuckled evilly, shrugging out of his jacket.

"Who are you talking to, little Castiel?" Zachariah asked. "Hope you haven't been driven insane by all this. It would be such a shame." He laughed again and rolled his cuffs up. Walking to the tool table, the sadistic angel picked up a pair of pliers. He hefted them and showed the tool off to Cas.

"I'm thinking it's time for something a little different today, little brother," Zachariah said conversationally. "How about we concentrate on little bits and pieces?" He stalked forward and undid the shackle on Cas's left hand. Lowering the broken angel's arm, he fastened another shackle onto it so that Cas's arm rested at a 90 degree angle from his body.

"Let's start with your hands," Zachariah said, taking one finger gently. He positioned the pliers at the edge of the nail and pulled it off, slowly. Cas moaned, struggling feebly against the shackles. A smile slowly made its way onto his face as he remembered Dean's prayer. Zachariah saw the smile and abruptly backhanded him.

"What are we smiling about?" he asked nastily. Cas merely shook his head and spit a glob of blood onto the floor. In a rage, Zachariah pulled the rest of his nails out, tossing them onto the floor at Cas's feet. He slapped the angel again, reveling in the snap and burn of it.

"Doesn't matter anyways," Zachariah said quietly. "Soon you'll be dead. Dean and abandoned, no longer cared for." Cas didn't bother to answer, instead concentrating on the prayer he remembered. He repeated it to himself slowly, committing every word to memory. Zachariah started on his other hand, but Cas was deep inside his own mind, thoughts of Dean strengthening and buffering him.

\-----------------------------

"An amulet?" Gabriel asked disbelievingly. "Zachariah wants an amulet to detect witches? Why? To wear as a pretty little necklace?" Dean shrugged, beyond caring at this point. Zachariah wanted it, it stood between him and Cas, and that's all that mattered now. He looked up as Sam cheered in triumph.

"Three days and finally, got one," Sam said, pointing at his laptop. "An amulet, circa the 1400s, was sold recently at a public auction. All the symbols on it match up to the book Bobby found. Private buyer, kept their name out of it. But there's a picture. And guess what? We know her."

"Her?" Dean asked, his interest peaked. "Who is it?" He looked at the picture on the computer screen and swore.

"Son of a bitch," he said. "That's Bela. I thought she was dead?" Sam shrugged and pulled his computer back. Gabriel sat looking from brother to brother.

"Ok, someone gonna fill me in?" he asked sarcastically.

"Bela was a thief we ran into a few years ago," Sam explained, shooting the archangel an apologetic look. "We did a few jobs with/against her and then she stole the Colt from us. She said she sold it, but she really needed it to try to kill hellhounds. She had agreed to a deal with Lilith and last we heard, she was dead and in Hell."

"Apparently not," Gabriel said, pulling Sam's computer off his lap. "This auction was about three months ago. Though the only soul I've heard of getting pulled out of the pit lately was Dean's. I don't think an angel did this."

"Who else has the power?" Sam asked curiously. He didn't bother to take his laptop back, tired of playing musical computer.

"The king of Hell," Gabriel said flatly."Crowley could have done it. And if Bela had made it interesting for him, she wouldn't even have had to have come back as a demon."

"What would be in it for Crowley?" Dean asked. "That sonuvabitch doesn't do anything unless it benefits him." Gabriel shrugged and looked blank.

"Well, think about," Sam said, understanding lighting his face. "Bela is a thief and "procurer of rare and valuable artifacts". Maybe Crowley sent her topside to collect stuff for him." The others nodded and grimaced. That made way too much sense and the thought of Crowley getting more power was actually kind of terrifying.

"So what do we do?" Sam asked, looking at Dean. The older Winchester grinned and caressed the weapon at his side. He hadn't forgotten the promise he made Bela last time they talked.

"We go talk to her," Dean said. "And if that doesn't work, we kill her and take the amulet."

\---------------------

About a day later, they pulled into Nashville, Tennesee. Sam was sitting in the backseat with Gabriel, his head on the archangel's shoulder. They had both fallen asleep a few hours before, leaving Dean sole control and no arguing over the radio. He was feeling anxious, time weighing down on him again. Dean caught himself counting the seconds several times, each time forcibly stopping himself.

Pulling into a motel, he reached back and shook Sam's knee. The younger Winchester woke up with a start, bumping into Gabriel.

"We here?" the archangel asked, stretching as well as he could in the backseat. Dean nodded at them and got out of the car. He pulled his duffel from the trunk, leaving Sam's. His brother could carry his own damn bag. He walked into the room, dumping his bag on one bed and heading into the bathroom. A shower was definitely in order.

After Sam and Gbariel had taken their own shower, the three sat with Sam's laptop trying to find where Bela lived. Suddenly, Sam pointed at one name in the Yellow Pages Online.

"There," he said triumphantly. "Bela Lugosi. That's an alias she used, remember?" Dean nodded and smirked. Bela was getting soft if she was using an old alias.

"Let's go pay dear Bela a visit," Dean said. Sam nodded and closed down his computer. The three of them got back in the Impala, Sam and Gabriel in the backseat again. Dean rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. He could deal with their mushiness as long as he could blast the music. The trip took about half an hour, running from the rundown section of the city to the high-end expensive part.

"Of course, she'd live here," Dean muttered, glaring at the expensive mansions. He pulled up outside a neat, three story place. It was painted a pale blue with white shutters. The gate stood open and Dean pulled the Impala right up the driveway. The three men got out and walked slowly up to the front door. It opened before Dean could knock and Bela stood smiling at them.

"Dean Winchester," she said expansively. "And Sam. You know, Gert still asks me about you. How are you doing?"

"We aren't here to chat, Bela," Dean said, biting off his words. She gestured to them to come inside. Once in, she shut the door and led them to the kitchen.

"I know why you're here," she said. "I have a computer program that monitors when people search my name. All my names. You want the amulet I bought a few months ago."

"Yes we do," Sam said, laying a hand on Dean's shoulder when the older Winchester opened his mouth angrily. "It's really important." Bela laughed and shook her head.

"It's always important with you boys," she said drily. "What about me. That amulet means my life."

"How so?" Gabriel asked, speaking for the first time. It had been difficult for him to stay quiet, but he wanted to see how the Wincehsters would handle this woman. Bela looked him up and down and grinned.

"My aren't you the handsome one," she said flirtatiously. Sam growled and she looked at him in surprise. "Why Sam, you surprise me. All right, hands off him. By the way, who are you?"

"Name's Gabriel," the archangel answered shortly. "Now if you'd kindly answer my question?"

"Crowley sent me to collect specific artifacts," she explained. "That amulet is one of them. If I don't deliver, he drags my soul back to Hell. And I rather like it up here."

"You don't give it to us," Dean said dangerously. "I will kill you and send you back down there." Dean pulled his gun out of its hiding place and placed it quietly on the counter. Bela followed it with her eyes, biting her lower lip. She took a deep breath and seemed to make up her mind.

"All right," she said. "If I give it to you, I want protection. Take me back with you."

"And why should we do that?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Well, for one thing, you don't take me, you don't get the amulet," Bela said. "And for another, money. You boys were always short of cash if I remember correctly."

"Give us a minute to talk about this?" Gabriel asked before Sam or Dean could reply. Bela nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

"What the hell, Gabriel," Dean exploded. "You don't want her coming back with us. She is a thief and a liar."

"And at the moment, has the only thing that can save Cas," Gabriel countered. "Plus, she's right. You could use the money she could bring."

"He's right, Dean," Sam said. "And if we can do this without bloodshed, so much the better." Dean groaned and thought about it. Images of the nightmare he'd had, Cas screaming on his rack, decided Dean. He was willing to do anything to get his angel back.

"Fine," Dean grated. "Let's get that damn amulet." Sam called Bela back in and explained. She smiled and pulled the amulet out of her pocket. She held it out to Dean, who took it without a word.

"Ok, we only have 3 days left," Sam said. "Pack what you need and let's go." Dean stalked out to the Impala and waited while Bela packed the important things. She came back out lugging two suitcases. After tossing them in the trunk, she claimed the front seat next to Dean. Sam and Gabriel took the backseat again, cuddling close to each other.

"Standard warning," Dean said, flicking on his radio. "Driver picks the music..."

"Shotgun shuts his cakehole," Sam and Gabriel chorused from the back before breaking into manic laughter. Dean glared at them in the rearview mirror before flooring the gas. He pulled up outside the motel and grabbed the bags still there. Then, the group hit the road, AC/DC blasting from the speakers.

\---------------------------

"Two days left," Dean muttered to himself, collecting the materials he needed for the spell. He sent Gabriel out again to gather the lamb's blood and herbs he was missing. Pacing impatiently, Dean swore at the time the angel was taking.

"He can pop in and out of places at will," Dean grumbled. "What the hell is taking so long?"

"He could be having difficulty with the herbs," came Bela's mocking voice. "It's not like they are in season at the moment." Dean growled at her before resuming his pacing.

"He knows how important this is to me," Dean told her, snapping off his words. "He wouldn't be dragging ass for no reason."

"And why is this important to you?" Bela asked curiously. "No one ever explained that to me."

"None of your business," Dean said, fidgeting with the feather dangling at his chest. Bela eyed it curiously but made no further attempts at conversation. Dean looked up at the familiar whoosh of feathers.

"About time, Gabriel," Dean snarled at the archangel.

"Hey, I had to go halfway across the world for some of this," Gabriel snarked at him. "Be happy I found it at all." Dean just took the components and stomped out to the barn. Bela made to follow before Gabriel took her arm.

"I wouldn't," he warned her. "Not if you want to stay out of Crowley's grasp." Bela nodded and waited for Dean to come back. She'd get the explanation from him at some point.

Dean cast the spell even quicker now, completely familiar with the steps. Zachariah appeared, blood streaking his face though his clothing was clean.

"Dean, you better be interrupting me for something important," the angel said with a bored tone. "I was just spending some quality time with my dear brother." Dean growled and couldn't stop himself from punching the dick. Zachariah's head snapped sideways and Dean could feel the bones break in his hand. Tucking it behind his back, Dean tossed the amulet into Zachariah's lap.

"One amulet, you bastard," Dean growled, trying to ignore the pain in his hand. "We done with the damn challenges yet?"

"Not just yet, Dean," Zachariah grinned at him. "Don't tell me you aren't having fun." He chuckled darkly and steepled his fingers.

"I think you should have a much more difficult challenge now," the angel said, tapping his lips. "I mean, you've completed almost every task in less than half the time allotted. This one took 5 days and it was the longest one. I think you need to gather the pieces of Moses' staff. It's about time that weapon came back to us. And you have 3 days."

With a final evil laugh, Zachariah and his damned chair disappeared. Dean shook his head and felt for the feather at his chest. He could only hope that Zachariah would get bored and give him a final challenge. Stroking the feather gently, Dean sent up another desperate prayer, hoping it made it to Cas.

_Soon, Cas_ he prayed. _I'll have you back soon and I will never let you go again._


	18. Family

Dean walked back into Bobby's house, cradling his throbbing hand. There was a track in the dirt from how many times he had walked this path. He headed into the library, needing a drink of the whiskey Bobby kept there. Bela and Gabriel walked in at the sound of his footsteps, curiousity on both their faces.

"Gabriel, can you fix my hand?" Dean asked, holding out his broken hand. "Sudden contact with an angel's face was not good for it." Gabriel chuckled and ran his fingers over the broken bones. They knitted back together and Dean flexed it. He laughed at the stunned look on Bela's face.

"What?" Dean asked sharply. "Didn't believe in angels? What did you think _he_ was?" Dean pointed a thumb at the smirking Gabriel.

"Honestly?" Bela asked. "When I thought about it, I thought he might have been a witch. I didn't believe angels existed. How many are there?"

"Lots of us," Gabriel replied, snapping his fingers and unwrapping a Jolly Rancher. Bela waited for a more accurate answer but none was forthcoming. She shrugged and turned to Dean.

"So, what was all the secret stuff out in the barn?" she asked sarcastically. Dean glared at her before turning to Gabriel.

"Zachariah said Moses' staff was broken into pieces," Dean explained. "Said I needed a tougher challenge and I needed to collect the pieces in 3 days." Gabriel's mouth dropped open, the sarcastic archangel at a loss for words for once.

"Moses' staff?" Bela asked, disbelief in her tone. "Seriously? That's just a story." Dean shook his head and grimaced.

"I wish," he replied. "But I've seen its power first-hand. It's not pleasant. And it means we need to talk to Balthazar again."

"He's not going to like that," Gabriel warned. "We don't have any more scotch to bribe him with." Dean thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers.

"You are an archangel, idiot," he told Gabriel. "Go get some." Gabriel chuckled and disappeared with a whoosh of wings.

"And you thought that he was a witch?" Dean asked Bela, snorting. She didn't bother to reply, just sat on the couch next to Dean.

"What's that feather?" she asked, trying to get more information about what was going on.

"Bela, don't make me shoot you," Dean replied. He sat silently after that, resisting all attempts at conversation. Gabriel returned a short time later, a large bottle and a humidor in hand.

"Got cigars this time," he said, satisfied. "I don't think the scotch will be enough." He set both on the desk and concentrated. He said a few quick words in Enochian, then waited. The lights flickered and the familiar sound of wings filled the room.

"Really?" came Balthazar's sarcastic voice. "I thought we went through this last time. You keep calling me like this and I'm gonna feel like a regular part of the family." He stood in the doorway to the kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest. He eyed the scotch and humidor, a slight smile creasing his face.

"More bribery, Gabriel?" Balthazar asked. "You know, I was just enjoying a menage a... what's French for twelve?"

"Douze," Bela supplied before thinking. Balthazar's eyes snapped to her and his smile widened. He sketched a small bow in her direction.

"How would you manage that?" she continued curiously.

"Well, I could give you a demonstration, love," Balthazar said, his voice dripping honey.

"I think I'll pass," Bela said. _For now_ her treacherous mind added on. Bela dropped her eyes and listened as the conversation continued.

"We need your help again," Gabriel explained. "Moses' staff. How many pieces did you break it into?"

"Four, why?" Balthazar asked, curious.

"Zachariah," Dean spat. "He gave me three days to collect all the pieces." Balthazar started pacing the room after grabbing the bottle. He cracked the seal and played with the lid. After a few minutes of furious pacing, he opened it and took a deep slug.

"You guys really are trying to set me against Zachariah," Balthazar finally said. "If he knows I helped you, he'll come after me next."

"He doesn't have to know," Dean snarled. "I kept how I killed the dragon from him." Balthazar turned startled eyes on the hunter. Giving Dean a respectful nod, he turned back to Gabriel.

"All right," he conceded. "The last three pieces are scattered across the country. Give me some time to gather them back together." Grabbing the humidor, Balthazar disappeared. Dean let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He looked up as Sam walked into the room, his laptop under his arm.

"What'd I miss?" he asked, looking from face to face. Dean filled him in quickly on the next task and Sam nodded. Gabriel walked over to drape a companionable arm across the younger hunter's waist. Sam smiled at him and kissed the top of his head.

"So, how long you think it's going to take?" Sam asked.

"Hopefully not too long," Dean replied. Bela nodded, though for a completely different reason. Balthazar was filling her thoughts and she wanted to see the angel again. They waited there, Sam and Gabriel killing time on Sam's computer while Dean played with Cas's feather. Sudden footsteps heralded Balthazar's return.

"All right," the angel panted. "Got the pieces, though it was not easy." He held out three pieces of wood, about a foot long apiece. Dean took them gently and smiled.

"Thank you," he said, smiling at the sarcastic angel. "I won't forget your help." Balthazar nodded and took another drink at the scotch he summoned from midair.

"And I'd like another favor sometime, Gabriel," Balthazar drawled. "I definitely deserve one after what I had to go through to get that back." Gabriel nodded and tilted his head.

"What was so difficult?" Bela asked, drawing Balthazar's attention. She sucked in a quiet breath as the angel's intense eyes focused on her.

"Other angels were guarding the pieces, love," he explained, smiling at her. "I had to fight them and take the pieces away." Bela nodded and stood. She stepped close to Balthazar and smiled flirtatiously at him.

"I'm rather curious about that menage a douze," she said. "Though why don't we start with something a little smaller?" Balthazar grinned at her and made the scotch disappear. He held out a hand to her and said, "Well,take my hand, love, and we'll go experiment." Bela laid her hand in his and he pulled her close.

"Don't wait up," she tossed over her shoulder before they disappeared. Dean snorted and shook his head.

"I did not see that coming," he said. Sam and Gabriel broke up into choking laughter, holding on to each other to keep from falling over. Dean chuckled weakly, his thoughts already heading to Zachariah.

"I'm gonna go summon the bastard again," Dean said. "Maybe he'll stop giving me challenges when he sees how little time this one took." He gathered the ingredients he needed, resolutely ignoring the noises his brother and the archangel were making. They really couldn't keep their hands off each other as soon as people left the room.

Dean followed the same path out to the barn, counting his footsteps in the dirt. The sigil was still clear on the floor, so all he did was mix the ingredients and light the candles. Finishing the spell, he sat back to wait. And wait. And wait. And wait some more. He was getting tired of the power plays Zachariah seemed to enjoy.

Twelve hours later and Dean snapped awake from a doze. Zachariah sat in his armchair, chuckling to himself. Dean stood and tossed the pieces of Moses' staff at the smug angel.

"There," he said tiredly. "One staff, as ordered. We done yet?" Zachariah chuckled and made the pieces disappear. He steepled his fingers and tapped his lips, studying Dean as one might study a bug.

"That was really quick, Dean. You must really want little Castiel back," he finally said. "All right. Your last challenge. You remember the Garden of Eden?" Dean nodded cautiously. He and Sam had been killed before he had seen the garden. That was not something he wanted to go through again.

"There's a rare flower called a Paradise Rose," Zachariah continued. "It only grows in the Garden. It is a blood red rose with a white center. I want you to pick one and bring it to me. You have one day." Zachariah chuckled evilly before disappearing. Dean shook his head and sighed.

"Well, at least it's the last challenge," Dean told himself. "Maybe Gabriel will have an idea."


	19. Creation

"You need to die," Gabriel said matter-of-factly. He grinned as Sam's mouth dropped open. Dean just looked at him, exhaustion and disbelief painting his face.

"What? Can you think of any other way into the Garden?" Gabriel continued. "Humans only see Heaven when they're dead."

"Can't you just... I don't know," Dean said, waving his hand. "Mojo me up there or something?"

"No, Dean, I can't," Gabriel said, shaking his head. "It's against dear Daddy's rules. And I think all the angels would revolt if I tried." Dean sighed and looked down mournfully. Cas's feather was getting cooler, the pulsing fading out. Dean pushed his fear down and took a deep breath. Looking back up at Gabriel, he let his determination shine in his eyes.

"What do I need to do?" he asked simply. Gabriel gaped at him, not actually expecting the hunter to be willing to try this. He cleared his throat and thought for a moment.

"Well, the easiest way would be for one of us to kill you," Gabriel said, dropping a hand on Sam's shoulder when the younger Winchester started to argue. "I can stop your heart and take you to Heaven. As long as it doesn't take to long to find the Garden, I can bring you back to your body again."

"That's a big if," Sam interjected, shrugging off Gabriel's hand. "What happens if you can't bring him back?"

"Then I'm dead, Sammy," Dean said flatly. "And maybe Zach will let Cas go if that happens." Sam sat back on the couch, pure shock written across his face. He had never expected to hear his brother speak about death almost happily. Like he didn't matter as long as Cas was free. Gabriel laid a hand consolingly on Sam's shoulder again before turning to Dean.

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked. "This is extremely dangerous. I can't guarantee it will even work." Dean nodded silently and sat looking expectantly at the archangel. Gabriel sighed and shrugged. He stood and walked over to Dean, laying a hand over the older Winchester's heart.

"Take a deep breath," Gabriel advised. "This is going to hurt." Sam crossed his arms over his chest as Dean sucked in as deep a breath as he could. Gabriel pushed against his chest and Dean let out the breath in an explosive whoosh. Pain filled his chest but he couldn't scream. Dean felt his heart stutter to a stop and it didn't beat again. Sam's terrified face was the last thing he saw before his eyes closed.

\-------------------------

Opening his eyes, Dean was greeted by the smirking face of Gabriel. The archangel stood taller here, his golden brown wings stretched out behind him. Dean saw that he actually had six individual wings, unlike Cas's two wings.

"Wakey, wakey Dean-o," Gabriel singsonged at him. "Time's awasting." Dean groaned and stood from the ground he had been laying on. Curious, he looked around heaven. Last time he'd been here, he and Sam had travelled through each other's memories before reaching the Garden. Now, he was in a quiet park. Wind sighed through the trees and birds chirped happily somewhere far above him. The sun shone down gently, lighting the grass and picking out red tints in Gabriel's hair and wings.

"Where are we?" Dean asked.

"Consider this something like a waiting room," Gabriel said, waving his hand at the quiet scene. "This is a bit of Heaven that has not been modeled on anyone's memory. Hopefully, we can find the Garden from here." Gabriel picked a direction and started walking, not even waiting to see if Dean was following. Dean did indeed follow the angel, knowing he'd get lost here pretty quickly on his own. They walked for a time, the clouds above not moving as they headed through the park.

Suddenly, a door loomed up right before them. It had no frame or walls around it, just sat in the middle of the grass. Dean walked around it and saw it looked the same from the other side.

"The hell?" Dean asked, circling to stand next to Gabriel again. "Where does this go?" Gabriel laid a hand on the honey-brown wood and concentrated. He looked up at Dean and grinned.

"Apparently someone is in a helping mood today," Gabriel said, smirking. "This door leads straight to the Garden. When we go in there, no touching, picking, or eating anything. We go to the Paradise Rose and you take one flower. Anything else and I can't guarantee your safety." Dean nodded impatiently at Gabriel. The longer this took, the more Zachariah could be torturing Cas. Images of a bloody and broken angel flooded through Dean's mind, made all the worse by the fact that Cas was always on Dean's rack.

Gabriel opened the door and the two walked into the beginning of Creation. This time, the Garden had a wild, untamed look. It was as if no humans had ever existed or would ever exist to mar the graceful beauty. Dean stared openmouthed at the wonder before him while Gabriel simply sighed in pleasure. He had missed this, the first garden his father had created.

Colorful birds with long, sweeping plumage trilled at them from stately trees. Bees and butterflies flocked, jewel-bright colors and buzzing adding to the music and wonder. Deer looked up from their grazing to stare at them fearlessly. Dean's breath caught in his throat at the sheer magnificence of the place.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Gabriel asked reverently, his eyes drinking in the sight. Dean nodded, unwilling to ruin the harmony by speaking. It somehow seemed profane to talk here. The archangel led him past flowering trees and babbling brooks before stopping in front of a particularly tall bush. Red roses dotted the green limbs, white centers peeking through the petals. Gabriel gestured at the plant.

"Pick one," he said quietly. Dean stepped forward hesitantly, looking the flowers over. He saw one rose, at about his shoulder height, that was completely opened. The white center shined in the sunlight and Dean chose that flower. Gently, he reached in and plucked it, mindful of the thorns. He placed it on the necklace next to Cas's feather and looked at Gabriel. The archangel nodded at him and turned, leading the way back to the entrace. They stepped out of the Garden, Dean looking back regretfully. The door closed with a final snap and they were back in the quiet park.

"Let's go," Gabriel said, picking up his pace. "We got to get you back to your body." Dean walked next to him until a sudden burst of heat from Cas's feather stopped him in his tracks.

"Gabriel?" Dean whispered, cupping the feather gently. "Is Cas up here? Is this where that smug dick would have taken him?" Gabriel stopped and studied the hunter. He could see Dean stroking the feather lovingly and thought of lying to him. The hunter narrowed his eyes, studying Gabriel and figuring out what he was thinking.

"Don't even think of lying," Dean snapped. "I can feel the warmth in this feather. He's nearby, isn't he?" Gabriel nodded and pointed off to their left. Dean looked but couldn't see any difference in the parkland.

"I sensed him when we showed up here," Gabriel explained. "And over there is the bit of Heaven that was refashioned to look, and act, like Hell. It's not... pleasant."

"Take me to him," Dean demanded.

"I can't" Gabriel argued. "We don't have much time. We have to go now."

"Take. Me. To. Him," Dean said again, biting off each word. He crossed his arms over his chest and planted his feet. He was not leaving without at least seeing Cas. A sudden thought crossed him mind. Maybe he could rescue his angel now and not deal with Zachariah any longer? He stood staring at Gabriel, daring the angel to ignore him.

"Fine," Gabriel finally said, running a hand through his hair. "Follow me."

\--------------------------------

A bright light lanced into Cas's eyes again and he groaned. Zachariah was back for more torture. He didn't bother to lift his head, just let Dean's voice fill his mind. His hunter was the only thing keeping Cas sane, giving him the strength to hold on.

"Jeez, Cas, what have they done to you?" came Dean's broken voice. Cas snorted in surprise. That wasn't one of the lines in his head. Footsteps made their way to him and gentle hands cupped his chin and raised his face. His astonished eyes met Dean's green ones before the sight was lost to blurry tears.

"D.. Dean," Cas coughed. "You... you're here. You didn't... abandon me." Cas broke down into a coughing fit and felt Dean cradle his broken body. Pain flared as Dean's clothes rubbed against the cuts on his chest and back but Cas didn't care. His hunter was here, holding him.

"Oh, Cas, I'm so sorry," Dean murmured into the angel's hair. "I'm so sorry you've had to suffer like this. I will make it up to you. I will make you better." Cas lifted his head with difficulty and placed a kiss on Dean's temple. He left a bloody print and felt bad for marring Dean's skin. He didn't have long to wallow, though, because Dean pressed a gentle kiss to his cracked and oozing lips.

"Why would you think I abandoned you?" Dean asked quietly, trying not to hurt his angel.

"Za... Zachariah," Cas replied, hissing in pain. "He... told me that's why.... you gave him tears. He... hurt me with them." A strange vibrating against his body caused Cas to look up at Dean again. The hunter was growling deep in his chest, murder in his eyes.

"He used those to hurt you?" Dean snapped. "He didn't tell me that. He just told me to collect them." Cas tilted his head in confusion, trying to understand what Dean was saying.

"Our dear brother has given Dean tasks," Gabriel explained, his eyes full of compassion for his brother. "If Dean completes them, he gets you back." Cas tried to convey his thanks to Gabriel with his eyes, his voice almost completely used up. He dropped his head back down on Dean's shoulder and just breathed the hunter in. They stood there for a few moments, pain and sorrow and joy flowing between the two men. Cas felt tears prickling his eyes when Dean moved away. He looked up to see the hunter standing at his side, holding one of his shackles.

"How do I get this undone?" Dean asked Gabriel, intensity coloring his tone. He tapped the metal softly, trying to find a latch or keyhole.

"You can't," Gabriel replied sadly. Dean's head snapped to him, anger suffusing his face.

"The hell I can't," Dean snarled. "Just tell me how to work the damn things."

"Only the angel who closed them can open them again," Gabriel answered. "Zachariah is the only one who can free Castiel. And if we don't leave soon, he will find us here." Cas groaned at the thought and caught Dean's eyes with his terrified ones.

"Go," Cas grated out. "Don't... be found here. I can't... let him hurt you." Dean dropped to his knees in front of Castiel, his arms wrapping around the angel gently. He felt tears flood his eyes and drip onto Cas's chest.

"I can't just leave you here," Dean said brokenly. "He's killing you, Cas. Please... please don't make me leave you here." Cas kissed the top of Dean's head, ignoring the flash of pain in his cracked lips.

"You have to, Dean," Cas said as clearly as he could. "You have to leave so you can save me." Dean looked at him with fear and pain in his eyes. He kissed Cas's eyelids, his cheeks, and then his lips. When he stepped back, blood coated his face.

"I will get you out of here," Dean swore. "I love you. Just hold on a little longer." With that, heart breaking, he turned and walked out of the room. Gabriel sent one last compassionate look at his brother and closed the door. Darkness and blood again became Castiel's world.

\----------------------

"Well, that is one of the creepier things I've seen," Dean snarked at Gabriel. They both stood around his body, slumped over in a chair. Sam was still sitting on the couch, keeping vigil over Dean's body. Gabriel walked to his hunter and ghosted a hand over his hair. Sam shivered but made no other move.

"So how do I get back in?" Dean asked, walking around his own body. Gabriel laughed at him and shrugged.

"Just jump back in," he offered, not moving from Sam's side. Dean rolled his eyes and placed a hesitant hand on his own shoulder. He felt a tugging, a pull and surrendered to it. Before he could blink, Dean was sucked back into his own body. A heavy weight settled in his chest and Dean recognized his heart. It was beating again. He opened his eyes and grinned at Sam.

"Got it," he said, holding up the rose that had followed him back. Sam whooped and hugged his brother.

"Time to summon the bastard," Sam said and pushed a duffel into Dean's arms. "All you need. Get him back, man." Dean nodded his thanks and headed upstairs to change. He didn't know if Zachariah would be able to sense Cas's blood in his clothes, since none came back with him, but he didn't want to take that chance. After he was done, he trudged back out to the barn and cast the spell.

Zachariah appeared, his face supremely annoyed. Dean held the rose out to him, a smirk gracing his features. Zachariah took it wordlessly and crushed it between his fingers.

"Can I have him back now?" Dean growled. "I've completed all your challenges in the alloted time span. Give me my angel back. Now."

"Tut, tut, Dean," Zachariah said. "I told you two myths, you remember? The first was the challenges. The second is a game."

"What the hell, you dick?" Dean exploded. "You've been jerking me around long enough. I did what you asked, give him back." Zachariah shook his head and grinned evilly at Dean.

"We have to play a game," Zachariah said smugly. "But I need some time to decide exactly what to play. I will be back." With a genial wave, Zachariah disappeared. Dean fell to his knees again, rage and despair flooding him. Was he ever going to get Cas back?


	20. Childhood

"Dad, what's that?" ten-year-old Dean asked his father, staring at the wooden, checked board sitting on the table between John and Bobby. John looked up at him and smiled at his oldest son.

"It's a game, Dean," John replied, setting Dean on his lap. "It's called chess. You wanna learn it?" Dean nodded eagerly, happy that his father was acting like a normal dad for once. So far, he hadn't had what you'd call a normal childhood. Bobby chuckled and finished laying the pieces out on the board.

"These are pawns," John said, holding a finger above the round-headed pieces. "The ones that look like castles are rooks, the horses are knights. The ones with the cone and slice in them are bishops. This tall one with the round crown is the queen and the other one with the cross-crown is the king." Dean touched each piece as his father named them off, committing the names and shapes to memory.

"Your move, John," Bobby said, sitting back in his chair. "You've got white." John nodded and moved one of his pawns forward two spaces. Dean sat back against his father's chest, completely absorbed in the game before him.

 

\-------------------------------

Dean snapped out of the childhood memory and stared at the space Zachariah had been in. He had no idea why that memory was so vivid, so strong right now. Especially when his world was breaking apart. His legs were still shaking, tremors rocking his whole body. Muttering under his breath, Dean stroked the feather and thought of his last sight of Cas. There wa s so much blood, coating the room, the angel, and him. A strangled scream forced its way out of Dean's throat and more memories overwhelmed him. Not wanting to see a broken Castiel anymore, Dean surrendered and was lost to the past.

\------------------------------

"Where's dad?" a twelve-year-old Sam asked his older brother. Dean sighed and placed the bowl of soup in front of his brother.

"He's out," Dean replied. "Selling stuff. You know that." Sam slurped up his soup, still staring at Dean. He had recently found their father's journal and what was inside it terrified him.

"I know you're lying," Sam finally said, ignoring the glare Dean sent his way.

"Oh yeah?" Dean replied, contempt in his tone. "Why do you say that?" Without replying, Sam walked to his bed and pulled the journal out from under the mattress. He tossed it on the table in front of Dean. Looking up at Sam, anger suffusing his face, Dean grabbed the journal and tucked it onto his lap under the table.

"Dad hunts monsters, doesn't he?" Sam asked quietly, fear in his eyes. "And I want the truth, Dean, no more lies."

"Fine," Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Dad hunts things that hurt people. That's what he's doing everytime he leaves. We have the coolest dad ever." Sam sat down at the table, his legs trembling. It was one thing to think there were monsters, but to be told there really were?

"What if they get him?" Sam asked. "What if they get us?" His voice trembled on the last word, tears prickling in his eyes. Dean got up and hugged his brother, trying to reassure him.

"Dad's the best," Dean said confidently. "Nothing can get him." Tears rolled down Sam's face, the younger Winchester shaking in terror. Dean sighed and moved to his duffel bag. His father had packed a game in there years ago, not long after he and Bobby had taught Dean.

"You want to play a game?" Dean asked brightly, pulling out the wooden board and pieces. "Dad and Uncle Bobby taught me how to play 4 years ago." Sam looked up and wiped a hand across his face. Dean set the wooden board on the table and set up the pieces. He gave white to Sam, allowing his brother to go first.

"This is called chess," Dean explained, pointing and naming each of the pieces. Sam's face lit up, eagerly tracing the pieces with his eyes. He loved games.

\------------------------------------

"You know, I think Cas has a crush on you," Sam said meditatively, moving his rook forward three spaces. He grinned across the board at Dean, who just scowled.

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean said, taking Sam's rook with his bishop. "He doesn't." Sam chuckled and scanned the board. He moved a pawn ahead and sat back.

"Come on, man," Sam joked. "The soul-searing looks, the personal space issues, how he always shows up when you call. How could he not? And I think you have a crush back." His pawn was taken by Dean's knight and then chucked at his head.

"Mind your own business," Dean growled, his face going red. Sam's grin grew, but he said nothing. He mentally placed a checkmark in the "Dean might like Cas back" column in his head. Several days ago, he'd placed a tentative check in the "Cas likes Dean" column. He'd been trying to figure out the relationship between his brother and the angel for weeks now and had several theories. He moved his bishop forward and smirked at Dean.

"Checkmate," he said as Dean tipped his king over.

"You've gotten good, Sammy," Dean complimented his brother. "Best two out of three?" Sam nodded and they began setting the pieces up again.

\----------------------------------

"Dean, I do not understand the purpose of this... game," Cas stated, his head tilting in classic "You confuse me Dean" fashion. Dean just laughed and dragged Cas over to sit at Bobby's kitchen table. Sam and Bobby were out on a hunt, kindly giving the two some time alone. It had only been a week since they confessed their love for each other, but it had been one of the best weeks of Dean's life.

"It's called chess, Cas," Dean said, placing a gentle kiss on the top of the angel's head. "It's actually a lot of fun. I've played with Sam and Bobby for hours on end. My dad and Bobby were the ones who taught me how to play." Cas didn't miss the oddly caring tone in Dean's voice and smiled. He could tell that Dean felt more connected to his family when he played this game.

"I've never played before," Cas said quietly, staring at the pieces next to the board. "I don't understand the rules."

"It's all right," Dean said, taking a seat across from his angel. "I'll teach you. It's not that hard." Picking up each piece and placing it on the board, Dean explained the name and function. Cas's blue eyes watched his hands, fascinated. Once all the pieces were on the board, Dean gestured at Cas.

"White goes first," he explained and Cas studied his pieces. The little wooden shapes were shiny and worn, evidence of much use. He picked up one of his pawns and moved it forward one space.

"Your turn," he said, smiling into Dean's green eyes. They passed the whole day, playing chess and sharing stories of each other.

\--------------------------------

Dean came slowly back to himself, a bittersweet smile on his face. Happy memories of his childhood and Cas were the only things keeping him together now. He missed the small grin and flashing eyes as Cas learned how to play chess. He missed easing away Sam's fears by teaching him how to move the pieces across the board. But what he missed most of all was having his family back together.

Dean got to his feet, groaning at the pain in his legs. He had no idea how long he'd been kneeling on the cold ground, but night had fallen outside. He stumbled back into Bobby's house and grabbed a large glass of water from the kitchen. He downed it without taking a breath then stood panting. More memories crowded his mind as he stared at the kitchen table. Quiet footsteps woke him out of his reverie and he glanced up at the door. Gabriel stood there, wearing one of Sam's old hoodies and a pair of jeans.

"What's up?" the archangel greeted him, yawning. He stretched his arms above his head, Sam's oversized shirt not even riding past his waist.

"Been thinking," Dean said, refilling his glass with more water and drinking it slowly. "Zachariah said I have to play a game with him. He isn't giving me Cas back yet." Gabriel grunted in sympathy and grabbed two glasses. He filled them with water and stood, staring at Dean.

"I'm sorry," the archangel finally said. "My brother views humans as toys. And he loves playing with them until they break." Dean nodded, finishing his water.

"What kind of game do you think he'll want to play?" Dean asked meditatively. Gabriel thought for a moment then chuckled.

"His favorite of course," he said, smirking at Dean. "Chess, what else?"


	21. Stripes the Second

Zachariah strolled into the room grinning. It was his favorite time of the day: the torture of his dear little brother Castiel. He willed a strong, bright light to shine down and surveyed his work. Cas sagged in his shackles, his knees hitting the ground. Blood pooled below him and streaked his body. The angel turned tear-filled blue eyes to Zachariah and sighed.

Zachariah grinned until a strange odor struck his nose. His grin faded slowly, turning into a scowl as he took in the fact that other people had stood in this room. People he hadn't allowed in. He paced the room, trying to ferret out the identity of the strangers.

"Well, brother," he drawled. "Seems you've had visitors. Care to share?" Cas merely looked at him, his cracked and bloody lips closed tightly. Anger, sadness, and oddly enough forgiveness shone from the battered angel's eyes. Dropping his head, Cas tried to flee back into his mind and memories of Dean.

"Oh, I don't think so," Zachariah snarled, fisting a hand into Castiel's hair. He lifted the tousled head, bowing Cas's neck backwards painfully. Glaring down into the bright blue eyes, Zachariah shook the head like a dog with a bone.

"Tell me," he growled. Cas smirked at him, at him, and spit a glob of blood at him. Zachariah sidestepped it easily and let the angel's head drop back to his chest. He paced back to the tabe with his torture implements and studied the tools there. Making his choice, Zachariah shrugged out of his jacket before picking up a short whip with a flexible metal tail. Zachariah caressed it lovingly, smirking as Cas's eyes widened. The angel knew how much that whip hurt, how much it could damage.

"Let's add some more stripes to the ones you already have," Zachariah purred. He paced forward and snapped the whip, striking Cas on the left arm. The metal left a bloody furrow high on his shoulder and Cas jerked in his chains. Tears ran down his face, the angel long past the point of trying to hide them or hold them back. He mouthed the words of Dean's prayers to himself, desperately trying to remember them all. The pain was making it hard to think.

Zachariah continued to circle Cas, striking out at random points. He drew shapes with the whip on the angel's skin, simple X's, squares, triangles. The whip soon came back covered in blood each time, spattering little drops on Zachariah's pristine white shirt. Cas jerked with each blow, a strangled whimper the only sound he could make. Finally, Zachariah stood behind Castiel, his arm snapping forward and back until blood ran in rivulets off the dais. Cas's back looked like it had been flayed, the flesh pulped and raw. Zachariah only stopped when Cas no longer moved at each blow, his breath dangerously shallow.

"Don't die on me yet, little brother," Zachariah said consolingly. "We still have so much more to do." Patting Cas's head, he healed the worst of the injuries. Blood still dripped but Cas's vessel was in no danger of dying any longer. Zachariah cupped Cas's chin and raised his eyes to meet his own.

"It doesn't matter who was here," Zachariah hissed. "You are mine and you will remain mine. That hunter will never get you back. I know the perfect game to stump him." Cas studied Zachariah's face, interest flaring in his eyes despite himself. They were already to the game? Dean was far, far more resourceful than Cas could have imagined.

"Yes, little brother," Zachariah continued in response to the interest. "Dean and I are going to sit down and play a game of chess. There, he will lose and I will keep you." Cas looked away from Zachariah's face, trying to appear frightened. Inside, he was chortling with glee. Chess! The one game Cas had allowed Dean to teach him, the one game Dean had been playing since he was young.

"Please, Zachariah," Cas pleaded, trying to falsely bolster the angel's confidence. "You think Dean even understands the rules? Give him a fair chance." Zachariah laughed and released Cas's face. He danced around the room, glee painting his face.

"Why should I?" he crowed. "Dean entered into this willingly without setting any boundaries. And I will win, brother. Never doubt that. Until next time." With a jaunty wave, Zachariah grabbed his jacket and left the room. A hoarse chuckle sounded as soon as the door closed and the light went out.

"We'll see, brother," Cas spat into the darkness. "I believe you have underestimated my hunter for the last time."


	22. Breaking the Rules

A few hours after dawn, Dean stumbled into the kitchen looking for breakfast. He didn't know when Zachariah would show up again, but until then food was important. He heard the others shuffling around upstairs and pulled out enough eggs and bacon to make breakfast for all of them. He fried them and had just finished plating and placing the food on the table when Bobby, Sam, and Gabriel walked in.

"Random comment of the day," Sam said, yawning. "Eggs used to be used in fertility rites in some cultures." He sat down, ignoring the looks the other men were shooting at him.

"Wow, you are a walking encyclopedia of weird," Dean griped at his brother, taking his place at the table. Bobby hid his grin by drinking his orange juice. Gabriel placed a kiss on Sam's head before sitting down himself.

"You know, I know most of those rites," the archangel said slyly. "If you want, we can practice a few." Sam choked on his eggs as Dean and Bobby burst out laughing. The archangel waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Sam before eating his own breakfast. Talk swirled around the table, finally devolving into an argument over who was the better zombie-killer: Alice Abernathy or Ash Williams.

"C'mon, Sammy," Dean said. "Not even taking into account her skills, Milla Jovovich is hot. She can kill zombies with a crossbow."

"Yeah and Bruce Campbell has a chainsaw," Sam argued. "A freakin' chainsaw grafted onto his arm. How do you beat that?"

"Psychic abilities," Gabriel chimed in, happy to be discussing movies he's seen. "Alice can kick ass with her mind."

"And Ash went back to the past," Sam said, feeling he was losing the argument. "He killed zombies in medieval times." Bobby ignored the argument going around the table, his mind made up already. He tilted his head at a muffled thump and a chuckle from the direction of the living room.

"Shut up, guys," Bobby said, trying to listen. The argument continued until Bobby snapped, "What did I tell you, you idjits?" Dean, Sam, and Gabriel stopped talking to stare at Bobby in surprise. The older hunter pointed to the library.

"Heard a noise," Bobby explained tersely. "You boys expecting company?" They all shook their heads and swiftly rose from the table. Bobby stalked ahead, pulling the revolver he always kept on himself out of its hiding place. They all paused in the doorway when they saw Zachariah sitting in the armchair he'd summoned every time Dean had summoned him. Dean moved forward, his fists clenching. Reminding himself yet again that it hurt to punch angels, Dean glared at the smirking Zachariah.

"Zombie movies, really?" Zachariah asked. "I'm amazed you are even still alive with your brains." Dean rolled his eyes and smiled at Gabriel's quiet snort.

"What do you want," Dean snapped. Zachariah dropped his arms slowly and tapped his fingers idly on the armrest. Zachariah studied Dean and was pleased with what he saw. The hunter was desperate, his eyes wild. The angel held the choice of life and death over someone the human cared for and he reveled in it.

"I think it's time we played our game," Zachariah said. "And it's one dear Castiel told me you don't even understand the rules to. I think it's time to play a game of chess." Dean gaped at the angel, his mind frozen in surprise. Cas told Zachariah Dean didn't understand chess? What was his angel trying to accomplish?

"Fine," Dean said, struggling to keep the smugness from his voice. "I'll play a game of chess. But to make sure no one is breaking the rules, I think we should have witnesses."

"Very well," Zachariah smirked. "You may choose three and I shall choose three. Fair?" Dean nodded and pointed over his shoulder at Bobby, Sam, and Gabriel. Zachariah snapped his fingers and three angels appeared behind him. They were dressed identically in gray tunics and pants.

"These shall be my witnesses," Zachariah chuckled. "They've witnessed everything else." Dean's vision faded to red as he processed the sentence. These angels had watched Zachariah torture Cas? Had done nothing to stop it? Had possibly helped? The enraged hunter tore his eyes away from the three angels with difficulty and focused back on Zachariah.

"How about we sweeten the deal?" he suggested, his voice like velvet. Zachariah's eyes brightened at that and he grinned.

"What were you thinking, little hunter?" the angel asked sarcastically. "What more could you possibly give me?"

"If I lose," Dean replied. "You get to keep Cas and I say yes to Michael. Right here, right now."

"That sounds very interesting," Zachariah answered. "And if I lose?"

"Then I get Cas back," Dean hissed. "And you become human." Zachariah stared at him for a moment in pure shock before bursting into warm belly laughs.

"Done," he crowed, clapping his hands together. "And Michael will reward me greatly when I serve you up to him on a platter." Zachariah stood and clapped his hands together again, once. The sound echoed oddly around the room and Dean covered his ears. When he looked up, another armchair stood next to a small table. Zachariah's armchair stood on the other side. A glass chess board lay on the table, clear pieces and frosted pieces already set up. Zachariah waved his hand at the chair and Dean sat down at the same time the angel did.

"Clear goes first, Dean," Zachariah said. "The only mercy you will get from me for this game." He grinned, showing all his teeth with a feral expression. Dean saw Bobby, Sam, and Gabriel move to the couch and train their eyes on the game. They had identical expressions of hope and glee and Dean prayed Zachariah didn't decipher why. He looked back down at the board and chose a pawn. He moved it forward two spaces and sat back.

"You're move," Dean spat at the angel across from him. Doubt flickered in Zachariah's eyes before it was quashed and the angel moved one of his own pawns forward. Play continued for another hour, each man carefully surveying the board and picking which pieces to move. Dean had lost one rook and two pawns but had taken one of Zachariah's bishops, a rook, and two pawns. Dean looked up at Zachariah and tried to contain his glee at the anger on the angel's face.

"I thought you didn't understand this game?" Zachariah asked. Dean shook his head and moved his knight.

"Cas lied," Dean said smugly. "I'm the one who taught him how to play." Zachariah growled at Dean and angrily shoved his bishop forward. Dean studied the board and realized that Zachariah was taking a very aggressive approach. He was trying to take out all of Dean's pieces to get to his king. The hunter smirked as he moved his queen forward to take the bishop. His father used to play the same way and Dean was able to beat him by the time he was 14.

"I see," Zachariah said. He was starting to sweat a little underneath his tailored jacket. Dean was entirely too good at this game, his strategy very different from Zachariah's own. The angel started taking riskier chances, hoping to take more of Dean's pieces. More and more glass shapes were lined up next to the board as each player lost more.

Dean studied the board and realized his was down to three pawns, a knight, a queen, a rook, and his king. Zachariah had even less pieces: two pawns, a knight, a rook, and his king. He realized that if he played his next moves correctly, he could checkmate the angel in five moves. Dean carefully kept the grin off his face and moved his knight forward. Zachariah countered exactly as Dean expected him to and the last few moves went quickly.

"Checkmate," Dean said triumphantly, moving his rook into place. "I win. Give me my angel back, you dick." Zachariah sat staring at the board, shock painting his face. He raised his brown eyes to Dean's face and grimaced.

"All right," Zachariah said. "How did you cheat? How are you breaking the rules?"

"I didn't," Dean snapped. "And you can have your damn witnesses verify that. I did not cheat." Zachariah stood suddenly and dashed the board and pieces to the floor. Glass shattered, the tinkling sound filling the room.

"You are never going to get your angel," Zachariah hissed, his face a furious mask. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Before Dean could blink, Zachariah and the three others disappeared from the room.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean screamed. "We had a deal! You give him back now!"


	23. Sport

"And how is my little sport, today?" Zachariah growled, willing a sharp, bright light into existence. Cas blinked up at him, tears falling from his eyes at the impact of the light. He wondered briefly what Zachariah was doing back; hadn't he said he was going to play the game with Dean? Letting his head drop back down onto his chest, Cas sighed. Evidently, he was going to be tortured more before Zachariah was ready to game with his hunter.

Zachariah glared at Castiel's head, fuming that his brother had lied to him. To him! How the bloody angel had managed it, he had no idea. Last Zachariah knew, his brother couldn't tell a lie without stuttering and turning red. Suddenly, he whirled to the table and grabbed the cat-o-nine-tails. With a barely controlled fury, Zachariah starting whipping Cas, the steel barbs ripping out large chunks of flesh.

Cas moaned at each blow, feeling more and more of himself ripping away with each strike. Though he was happy that Zachariah had stopped tearing out his feathers. One wing was completely stripped and the other had less than a dozen feathers left. He shook in the shackles, the metal making a dull thunking noise against the wall. He watched the blood run down his chest again, the warmth the only thing he could feel.

"We aren't done yet," Zachariah snarled as Cas hung limply in his chains. "I've only just started on the torments in store for you." He continued to whip his brother mercilessly until blood coated his clothing. Dropping the whip on the table, he lifted Cas's head to look deeply into the blue eyes glazed in pain.

"How did you lie to me?" Zachariah hissed. "How did you make me believe you?"

"De... Desperation," Cas coughed. "I needed... you to... b...believe that Dean... didn't know how... to play." Zachariah lifted his arm to punch Cas when he was interrupted by the door opening. The three angels stood there, frowns upon their faces. They looked at Cas with compassion and then shifted their gazes to Zachariah.

"What is he still doing here?" one nameless angel asked.

"He defied me," Zachariah said, dangerously quiet. "And I am punishing him."

"You lost the game," another angel said. "You should release him."

"And you have to become human," the third angel said. "And you must leave Heaven." Zachariah growled at them and moved forward. He clenched his hands into fists and took a deep breath.

"He cheated," Zachariah growled. "There is no other way he could have beaten me. Me!" The three angels shook their heads, identical expressions of annoyance on their faces.

"He did not cheat," the first angel said. "He played fair and you lost fair."

"The deal is binding," the second angel said.

"And you must release Castiel," the third said. At those final words, the shackles around Cas's wrists popped open. He could feel power trickling into him and used some of it to heal the worst of his wounds. With a faint grimace, he used the last of his power to teleport himself away from here and to Bobby's house.

At the disappearance of the battered angel, Zachariah threw up his arms and screamed. The sound echoed through the room and into the rest of the patch of Hell. Other voices raised to meet his, a cacophany resounding through the place. The three angels stepped forward and each laid a hand on his head. Zachariah felt the power draining from him and finally, the lost weight as his wings were taken. A single tear rolled down his face as he stared at his former brothers.

"Why?" he asked, his voice breaking.

"Because you lost," the third angel explained. "And you are bound by the rules you yourself set forth." They closed their eyes and Zachariah felt darkness claim him.

\----------------------------

"Calm down, Dean," Sam exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and throwing his arms around his brother. He didn't know what Dean would do right now, but knew he was capable of just about anything. Dean glared at his brother and tried to unwrap his arms.

"He was supposed to bring him back," Dean whispered, voice breaking. "I was supposed to get Cas back. I won. How can he not come back?" Dean collapsed against Sam, his strength finally fading. He shook, adrenaline coursing through him. He had no idea what to do now, no idea whether he could even summon Zachariah again.

"It'll be all right," Gabriel said confidently. "Those three witnesses will make sure that Zachariah is held to his end of the bargain." The archangel stood and moved over to Sam, helping the younger hunter maneuver Dean to the couch. The elder Winchester collapsed on the couch, his head in his hands. Bobby stood and grabbed a bottle of whiskey off his desk. He poured a generous measure into a glass and handed it to Dean.

"Drink, son," he ordered. Dean downed it in one breath, the burn easing his throat a little bit. He sat there, lost in thought for several moments before sitting upright. Determination shone in his eyes as he glanced at the others.

"I'll summon him again," Dean growled. "I'll make him bring Cas back." Dean stood quickly to grab all the supplies he needed. Suddenly, the whooshing of wings filled the room and Cas tumbled to the floor in front of him.

"Cas?" Dean asked, incredulously. The angel groaned and tried to rise. His legs collapsed under him and Dean rushed forward to hold him.

"Dean," Cas said quietly. "The other angels freed me. You won." The bloody angel smiled at Dean and wrapped his arms around the hunter. Dean felt tears prickling his eyes as he carefully embraced his angel.

"Yeah, I did," Dean replied, kissing the top of Cas's head. "And you were clever, making Zach believe I didn't know about chess."

"I had to," Cas answered, coughing. "I had to give you the best chance." Dean hugged Cas close to him muttering soothing nothings in his ear. Gabriel tilted his head at Sam and the two walked out. Bobby grabbed a medkit from the kitchen along with some towels and dropped them next to Dean and Cas. Then, he walked out to give the two men time to catch up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't free you earlier," Dean said. "I would have done anything to spare you the torment you went through."

"I know, Dean," Cas said consolingly, his head on the hunter's shoulder. "But I'm back now and what happened doesn't matter." Dean sat back and picked up the towels, carefully sponging the blood off of Cas's body. Most of the cuts and bruises were gone, superficial ones still bleeding lazily.

"I was able to heal the worst of it," Cas said. "Before I ran out of power. At the moment, I'm a baby without a trenchcoat." Dean chuckled at the joke and finished cleaning off the blood.

"But you're my baby without one," Dean answered. "And I am overjoyed to have you back." Cas just leaned into Dean's embrace again, kissing him gently on the cheek. The cuts had stopped bleeding and Dean saw no need to bandage them. He pulled Cas up on the couch and stretched out with the angel on top of him.

"You're safe now," Dean murmured into Cas's ear. The angel smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean's chest. Exhausted beyond measure by the past several days, the two fell asleep cradled in each other's arms.

\---------------------

Whooshing wings filled the room again and Sam and Gabriel looked up in surprise. Three angels appeared carrying an unconscious Zachariah. They dropped the body at the foot of Sam's bed and stood with their shoulders just barely touching.

"In accordance with the bargain struck," the first angel started.

"Castiel has been returned to Dean," the second continued.

"And Zachariah has been made human," the third finished.

"You are free to do with him what you will in reparation for the pain he has caused," the three said in chorus. "Something like this was never intended when that tradition was put into place." With a respectful nod to Gabriel, the three disappeared. Sam turned to look at the archangel, shock painting his face.

"He's ours to do with what we will?" Sam squeaked. "He's human?" Gabriel studied the crumpled form and hissed in surprise.

"He is," Gabriel said. "His grace is gone and he is completely human."

"What do we do with him?" Sam asked, nudging the unconscious former-angel. "Should we tell Dean?"

"Maybe," Gabriel replied. "But not just yet. Let them sleep." Sam nodded and motioned for Gabriel to help him with Zachariah. They carried him to another spare room and tied him to the bed. It wouldn't do for the now-human to escape before they decided what to do with him. Bobby walked in as Sam tied the last knot and grunted in surprise.

"What's he doing here?" Bobby growled. Gabriel explained quickly while they walked back out. Bobby nodded and grinned. He headed back to his own room, chuckling to himself the whole way.

"So, Sasquatch," Gabriel said slyly. "What say we catch up on some us time?" Sam chuckled at him and linked his arm through the archangel's.

"Let's," he said before claiming Gabriel's mouth.


	24. Danger Ahead

Dean and Cas slept soundly on the couch for the rest of the day and through the night. Dean only woke up shortly after dawn when he felt Cas stirring on his chest. He opened his eyes and smiled gently at his angel, still not quite believing he had him back. He felt a sticky warmth on his chest and saw that Cas's cuts were bleeding again.

"Cas, wake up," Dean said, lightly shaking the angel's shoulder. Cas opened his eyes and blinked sleepily before smiling into Dean's eyes.

"Hello, Dean," he said, tilting his head to brush his lips across Dean's. Dean kissed him back, his tongue dipping into Cas's mouth. Breaking their kiss, he brushed a hand over Cas's hair.

"You're bleeding again," he said, his voice gravelly. "Sit up so I can clean and bandage you." They both say up, Cas between Dean's legs. Dean grabbed a clean towel from the pile next to the couch and gently rubbed the blood off himself and Cas. When he was finished, he applied a mild antiseptic and bound the cuts. He hugged Cas gently, kissing the top of his head.

"All done," he murmured. "You shouldn't get any infections from those cuts. Let me look at your wings." Cas sat forward and allowed his wings to manifest. Dean caught his breath at the mangled appendages, tears prickling his eyes. Ducking his head, Cas sighed. He knew how much Dean loved his wings and now he no longer would.

"Cas, I'm so sorry," Dean choked out. He ran a hand gently over the completely stripped wing, his fingers raising goosebumps on the skin. His other hand straightened out the bent and twisted feather's in the angel's other wing, smoothing them repeatedly.

"How can I help heal you?" Dean asked. Cas shrugged despondently, the few feathers on his wing rustling quietly. He didn't want to turn to see the disgust he knew would be in Dean's eyes.

"I don't know," Cas whispered, his head still tucked against his chest. "I'm not even sure they will heal." Dean pulled Cas back against him, carefully arranging the wings so that they weren't crushed. He placed butterfly kisses on the nape of Cas's neck, trying to soothe the angel with kisses and touches.

"It's all right, love," Dean whispered. "You are still wonderful and beautiful to me." Cas tilted his head back to meet Dean's eyes, wonder in his own. Searching Dean's green eyes, Cas saw no trace of disgust or dislike.

"You really aren't unhappy I lost my wings?" Cas said wonderingly. "You loved them and now they are shredded."

"Cas, I didn't just love your wings," Dean replied, his hand cupping Cas's cheek. "I love your wings, yes, but I love you. Your wings were a part of that." He kissed Cas, his tongue tracing the angel's lips. Dean had to make him believe, had to convince him that the loss of the beauty of his wings didn't matter. Slowly, Cas relaxed against him, breath sighing out against his lips. They looked up as someone cleared their throat in the doorway.

"Hey, guys," Sam said, an apology in his eyes. "Don't want to interrupt, but we need to talk. And Cas, you might want to change into something besides those bloodstained pants." Cas stood but kept one hand in contact with Dean's shoulder. He waited until the hunter stood then the two walked upstairs to Dean's room. Cas changed into a pair of Dean's jeans but decided to forgo a shirt. He didn't want anything against the cuts. Heading back downstairs, they met Bobby, Sam, and Gabriel in the kitchen.

"What did you need to talk about, Sammy?" Dean asked, sitting down and pulling Cas into his lap. He wrapped an arm around the angel and held him tightly.

"Zachariah is upstairs," Sam replied. "Those three angels brought him yesterday. He's human." A growl reverberated in Dean's chest, forcing its way up his throat. The hunter glared at Sam and Gabriel, murder in his eyes.

"And you tell me this now?" Dean snapped.

"You were sleeping," Gabriel replied reasonably, sucking on a lollipop. "I thought it best to let you and Cas sleep. Zachariah's tied up in one of the spare rooms upstairs. He's not going anywhere." Cas turned to look at Dean and studied his eyes closely. He placed a hand on Dean's cheek and drew the hunter's eyes to his.

"Dean, I want you to think before you go up there," Cas said intensely. "I made the mistake of asking you to torture someone before. I do not want you to go back to that person." Dean tried to shrug off the memory Cas evoked, unable to tear his eyes from his angel. He was terried of becoming that person again, of craving the torture again.

"I will wait a bit," Dean replied. "For you." Cas smiled brightly at him and brushed his lips across Dean's. Bobby, Sam, and Gabriel traded relieved looks, happy that Dean wasn't going to go tearing upstairs and murder the former angel.

"Well, now that that's settled," Bobby said gruffly. "What are our options for dealing with him?"

"We could keep him imprisoned," Sam suggested. "That way, he can't get into any more trouble." The others considered his suggestion before Gabriel shook his head.

"We can't just keep him locked up," the archangel said. "We'd be no better than him. And we'd have to take care of him and watch him 24/7."

"What do you think?" Sam asked his archangel, an eyebrow arching in question. Gabriel thought for a moment then shrugged.

"We could just kill him," he suggested. "It would be fair for what he did to Castiel."

"But we would be no better than him again," Cas said quietly. "Murdering him would make us as guilty as he."

"I want to see him before we decide," Dean said suddenly. "I want to hear what he has to say." Cas caught his eyes again, staring deeply into them. The angel nodded and stood from his lap, pulling Dean up with him.

"We'll go together," Cas said. "I have to face him again myself." Twining their fingers together, the two made their way upstairs and into the bedroom Zachariah had been taken to. The once-angel was livid, his face flushed with anger.

"Release me at once!" he shouted at Cas and Dean. "You have no right to keep me here!" Cas stood silently, his eyes raking his former brother. He had been worried he would hate Zachariah, hate his family for allowing the torture. Breathing out a relieved sigh, Cas stepped forward and looked deep into Zachariah's brown eyes.

"I forgive you, brother," Cas said quietly. "For what you did to me, I forgive you. But I will never forget." He felt Dean step forward as well and place a gentle hand between his shoulder blades. The angel leaned into the touch, feeling uncountably lighter.

"I, however, don't," Dean growled, glaring at Zachariah. "And you will stay here until I figure out what to do with you."

"You?" Zachariah snorted. "You are just a mud monkey having a tantrum. What can you do to me?"

"I don't know," Dean replied. "But you're human now. I'm sure I can figure something out. There's danger ahead for you." He smirked as Zachariah's eyes widened in panic. The former angel had driven that little fact from his mind.

"Let's go, Cas," Dean said. "Give him some time to consider what I may do." They walked out of the room, Zachariah's curses and screams following them out. The door muffled the sound and Cas leaned against Dean.

"That was harder than I thought," Cas whispered. "I remember everything he did to me and it hurts. What are you planning on doing with him?"

"I don't know, love," Dean replied, wrapping an arm around his shaking angel's shoulders. "But we will figure it out together. He can't hurt you anymore. I love you, Cas."

"I love you, too," Cas said, burying his head in Dean's shoulder. They stood there, breathing quietly and healing from the pain and sorrow that Zachariah had caused. Dean's mind flickered through all the options he had to make Zachariah pay. And pay, he would.


	25. Sacrifice

"Are we going to let Dean torture him?" Sam asked seriously. "If that's what he decides, are we just going to let him?"

"He's got every right to, son," Bobby said gruffly, standing to get some coffee. "Zachariah hurt Dean as well as Cas."

"I know," Sam replied. "But do we really want him doing that again? He had nightmares for weeks after interrogating Alastair."

"We can try to talk him out of it, Sasquatch," Gabriel said soothingly, walking up behind Sam and draping his arms over the hunter's shoulders. "He knows as well as we do what it will do to him. He may listen." Sam leaned back into Gabriel's embrace and sighed. He contented himself with knowing that the four of them, Cas included, would do anything to keep Dean from losing himself. The three looked up at the quiet footsteps coming back down the stairs.

Dean and Cas walked back into the kitchen, small smiles on their faces. Sam relaxed further at that; if Dean could smile, then perhaps they didn't need to worry. Bobby handed both of them a glass of whiskey and Dean downed it. Cas choked on his and placed the glass on the table.

"So?" Sam asked, curious. "What did he say?"

"Called me a mud monkey having a tantrum," Dean snorted. "Said we had no right to keep him. I... disabused him of that notion." Cas looked at him and broke out into warm laughter. Dean grinned and laughed too, holding his stomach as he doubled over. Bobby, Sam, and Gabriel looked from hunter to angel and back again, trying to understand what happened.

"Dean told him he was human," Cas explained, gasping for breath. "And gave him time to consider what Dean might do to him." He wrapped an arm over Dean's shoulders and laughed with him again, the two supporting each other in their mirth. The others laughed with them, imagining the smug former angel's face.

"Give me some time," Dean finally said, straightening. "And I'll know what to do with him. Until then, Cas and I have some catching up to do." They walked out of the kitchen and headed up to Dean's room. Bobby just snorted while Sam and Gabriel grinned knowingly.

\--------------------------

"Have you any idea what you are going to do?" Cas said, several minutes later. His head was cushioned on Dean's chest and he ran a hand idly over the hunter's arm.

"I'm not sure," Dean replied, brushing his fingers through Cas's hair. "What do you think would be fair? You're the one he hurt the most." Cas shut his eyes and thought, his head tilting into Dean's hand. What would be the most painful thing that could be done to Zachariah? What could they do that the loss of his grace wouldn't have already accomplished? Cas's eyes whipped open as an epiphany burned through his mind.

"I know what would be the best thing," Cas said quietly, a satisfied smirk crossing his face. "And it's something Zachariah would never expect." The angel explained his plan and his reasoning and a mirroring smirk crossed the hunter's face.

"That is perfect," Dean finally said. "Let's do it." He hugged Cas tightly before jumping out of bed and changing. He waited for his angel then walked to Zachariah's room. He opened the door and stood, grinning widely at the former angel on the bed.

"Ah, so you've decided to sacrifice me for some sort of eye for an eye revenge?" Zachariah asked archly. He gestured with his hands and said, "Do your worst."

"Oh, I will," Dean said, chuckling darkly. "And the best part, its Castiel's plan. You have him to thank for your continuing torture." Zachariah's eyes widened in surprise but then he snorted. Glaring at his former brother, Zachariah made a rude gesture in his direction.

"Feel like getting some revenge, little brother?" Zachariah spat. "You are not as inventive as I am. I'm sure whatever you can come up with, I have done and more."

"Perhaps," Cas said, nodding at the former angel. "But this will suffice for me." Cas gestured at Dean to continue and wrapped an arm around the hunter's waist. He wanted to see how Zachariah reacted to this.

"We've decided," Dean paused, savoring the moment. "To just let you go. You get to remain human, helpless, in the world."

"What?" Zachariah snapped, his patience finally breaking. "How in all the Hells that exist is that a punishment?"

"If we killed you, you would probably just go to Heaven," Dean explained. "You haven't sinned yet as a human, I'm guessing, so Hell would probably not be your destination. Torturing you would just lower us to your level. But if you remained alive, and human, you would have to live in this world. You would have to find a way to survive as a human. Stuck with us mud monkeys. Think you could handle it?" Zachariah started howling again, screaming obscenities and threats. Dean shook his head and walked out with Cas.

"Well, that felt surprisingly good," Dean remarked, hugging Cas tight against him. "That was a wonderful idea."

"I thought so," Cas replied, a little smugly. "We can get Gabriel to drop him somewhere and that will be the end of it."

"And we can get on with our lives, what's there may be left of them," Dean said quietly, thinking of the Apocalypse looming over them. Cas kissed him lightly on the cheek and looked deep into his eyes.

"It will be ok," the angel asserted. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Dean replied, drowning in the bright blue of the angel's eyes. "You can ask me anything. What is it?"


	26. Kick in the Head

Dean waited while Cas fiddled with the hem of his shirt and explored the hallway with his eyes. He wondered what the angel might be thinking that made him so nervous. Trying to catch Cas's eyes, Dean laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"What is it Cas?" he asked again, curiously.

"I... um.... I... ah... that is..." Cas stuttered, his eyes skipping over Dean's face. He was shy and nervous and terrified that Dean would hate the question dancing on his tongue. He knew Dean, like no one else did, and thought his answer to the question would not be positive.

"You know what?" Cas finally said. "Forget it. It's not important." The angel shrugged and walked to their room, his eyes on the floor. Dean stared after him, wanting to run after him and make him explain. He still wasn't good with the whole serious-relationship thing yet and thought that forcing Cas to talk to him would probably be a bad idea.

"All right," Dean called after the retreating angel. "I'll go talk to Gabriel and you just hang out." Dean hoped that this newfound avoidance was some reaction to the torture Cas had gone through and not related to anything he had done. Shaking his head, the hunter walked downstairs and saw Sam and Gabriel cuddling on the couch with Bobby nowhere in sight.

"Hey," he greeted them. "Gabriel, have a favor to ask you." The archangel looked interested, his eyes widening.

"What's that?" he asked. "Decided what to do with dear Zachy?" Dean nodded and both Sam and Gabriel sat up, intent looks on their faces.

"I'm going to let him go," Dean said, laughing at their shocked expressions. "He gets to live as a human, all by himself. I was wondering if you could drop him somewhere far away from here?" Gabriel chortled at the punishment chosen, holding his sides.

"That is perfect!" the archangel crowed. "To have to spend the rest of his life among beings he detests is the best torture possible for him." Sam smiled up at Dean, relieved his brother had found such an elegant solution to their problem. Gabriel gave Sam a quick hug before standing and smirking at the brothers.

"I know the perfect place to drop him," Gabriel chuckled darkly. "Be back soon." The archangel snapped and disappeared, Sam's face falling slightly when he did.

"You're such a sap," Dean snarked at his brother. Sam just grinned and shrugged.

"So are you," he replied. "Who's the one who went through hell to get his angel back?" Dean dropped down on the couch next to his brother and punched him on the shoulder.

"Bitch," Dean said fondly.

"Jerk," Sam replied, laughing. They waited, talking absently about previous hunts and the people they missed. They ignored the thumps and yells coming from upstairs as Gabriel took charge of his former brother. About twenty minutes later, the archangel returned with a satisfied look.

"Took him to a little place in the north of Great Britain," Gabriel said, winking at Sam. "He'll have plenty of sheep and cows for company." The three snorted with laughter, loud enough that Bobby walked in to see what the fuss was about. Soon, the older hunter was laughing as hard as the others, tears rolling down their faces.

"This calls for a drink," Bobby finally said, gasping for breath. He poured shots of scotch into glasses and handed them around. The four toasted silently and drank down the alcohol, savoring the flavor and the burn.

"So what happens now?" Sam asked Gabriel curiously. "Is this it? Cas gets to stay here and the other angels keep their noses out of it?"

"Pretty much," Gabriel replied, nodding. "Dean proved himself a formidable challenge and no other angel will take the chance of losing as Zachariah did. Castiel is safe and I don't think any of us will be bothered again."

"That's great," Dean said, standing and stretching. "I would hate to have to go through that bullshit again. I mean, really? Myths and challenges to prove that I should keep my angel? How childish is that?"

"Sometimes, it's all one has," Gabriel said thoughtfully. "Power struggles among my brothers happen all the time and Zachariah may have seen you as easy prey." Dean snorted and realized he was starving. He ambled into the kitchen and put together a simple meal for him and Cas. He wanted to talk to the angel and see if he could convince him to talk about what he sidestepped earlier.

"See you guys later," Dean said, walking upstairs with his hands full. He barely heard the acknowledgement from the others and nudged his bedroom door open with his foot. Seeing Cas lying on the bed with silent tears running down his face nearly broke Dean's heart. It felt like someone just kicked him in the head. Dean dropped the tray on the desk in the corner and walked around the bed to kneel at Cas's side. Dean gently took Cas's hand and brushed his other hand over the tears.

"Cas, talk to me," Dean said. "What's wrong?"

"Memories and hopes," Cas said, turning his head away from Dean. "It hurts, it all hurts." Cas plucked at the bandages around his chest, his fingers coming away spotted with blood. Dean swallowed and rushed to grab the medkit he kept in his duffel.

"Let me change those bandages again," he muttered, worried that something was going wrong with his angel. "Shouldn't they be healing by now?" Cas shrugged and sat passively as Dean stopped the bleeding yet again and rewrapped his chest. All the other cuts and scrapes had healed but not the ones on his chest and back. When Dean was done, he laid his arms across Cas's shoulders and pulled the angel back against his chest.

"Well, Zachariah is gone," Dean said, his fingers twisting around a lock of the angel's hair. "Gabriel took him to Great Britain." Cas laughed hollowly and made no move to touch Dean. He was sunk in a depression, knowing how Dean would react to the question he had tried to ask earlier.

"You can tell me anything," Dean whispered in Cas's ear. "If you need to talk about what he did to you, I'll listen." Cas shrugged again and sighed.

"What hurts is not those memories," Cas said quietly. When he didn't go on, Dean ran gentle hands down the angel's arms and kissed the nape of his neck.

"Then what does?" the hunter asked quietly, his heart hammering in his chest. He would do anything to help his angel, to fix whatever was wrong.

"What I want," Cas murmured dejectedly. "I know its something you will probably hate, with your past." Dean tilted his head, confused as all hell. What was the angel talking about? Something he'd hate because of his past?

"Cas, I don't understand," Dean finally said, turning the angel so he could look into his eyes. "What are you talking about?" Cas met his eyes, sadness floating in his. He didn't realize it yet, but Zachariah had destroyed a lot of the innocence the angel had had around Dean. Had almost trained him to believe the worst.

"The girls you were with in the past," Cas finally mumbled. Dean frowned as he tried to work through what his angel was and wasn't telling him. Nothing made sense and he finally gave up with a sigh.

"I still don't really understand," Dean said. "You know I chose you, right? Even though your vessel is male."

"I know, Dean," Castiel replied, his eyes boring into Dean's. "But when we sleep together, you are always the one penetrating. I want to return that. I want to be inside you. But I doubt you will accept that."

"Wh... What?" Dean asked, stuttering in surprise. Cas wanted to do that? And here he thought he would have to take the initiative in their relationship. Smiling, Dean pressed his fingers to Cas's cheek and stroked the smooth skin. "Why didn't you just ask me?


	27. No Way Out

With a final shouted curse and shaken fist in Gabriel's direction, Zachariah straightened his shirt and looked around. His former brother had dropped him in the middle of a field filled with milling and bleeting sheep. Even now, a few stared at him, stupid confusion on their faces. The former angel scowled at them and wished that he could just obliterate the damn things with a wave of his hand. Unconsciously, his hands curled into fists at his sides, the nails biting into his palms. This was all the fault of that damn hunter and Castiel!

Sighing, Zachariah relaxed his hands and frowned up at the sky. Dark clouds were building at an alarming rate and he had a feeling a drenching storm was about to roll through. His mind working furiously, the former angel tried to plan what he was going to do. The need for revenge was burning a hole through his chest, sinking deep into the soul he knew he had now.

A sudden idea burst almost painfully into his mind and Zachariah grinned nastily. The plan unfolded in his mind, the details like intricate petals surrounding the center that was Dean and Castiel's death. Gabriel had thoughtfully left him a small suitcase when he had dropped him in this Godforsaken middle of nowhere and now Zachariah moved to discover what was in it.

The suitcase carried three changes of clothes, a cellphone, and some bundles of money. Zachariah scowled at the phone; what would be the point of it? He counted the money carefully and shook his head at his brother's charity. Didn't he know this would be put towards dragging that whole group down into the dirt? Zachariah carefully packed everything away and picked up the suitcase. The wind was picking up and throwing his hair in different directions but he ignored it. Now to put the first part of his plan into motion.

Zachariah closed his eyes and stretched out with what senses remained to him. No matter that he was human now, some part of him was always, and will always be, angel. He looked for a specific quality in the smattering of souls around him and smiled ferally when he found one.

'Female, lonely, soul sobbing in misery,' Zachariah thought to himself. 'Perfect for my plans.' Shifting the suitcase so that he gripped it more comfortably, Zachariah starting walking towards the house that contained the woman he had found. On the way, he searched the ground for a suitable rock to help pull off his charade. Finding a fairly large, flat rock, he dropped the suitcase and hefted the rock. Grimacing, he slammed the flat of the rock into the side of his head, leaving a spectacular knot and breaking the skin. Picking up the suitcase again, he stalked up to the woman's front door and knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Yes?" a woman's voice came through the crack in the door.

"Uh... I think... I had an accident," Zachariah stuttered, letting himself sway gently on the porch. "I don't... remember anything and where... where am I?" As he had predicted, the woman opened the door further, concern flooding her eyes when she took in the damage to his head.

"Oh, come in, sweetie," the woman said. "Name's Melissa and I'll call the doctor. He can be here in a jiffy to check you out." Zachariah nodded, feigning gratefulness and stumbled into the woman's home. He dropped the suitcase as she guided him to the couch. Melissa hurried into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and the phone. She dialed the doctor after handing the glass to Zachariah and explained.

"He'll be here soon," she said consolingly. Zachariah smiled softly at her, already tired of spending time with the woman. But if his plan had a chance of succeeding, he needed a place to stay and build from.

"So, do you remember your name?" Melissa asked, perching on the armchair across from the couch. Zachariah shook his head and looked sheepish.

"I... I think I fell," he said, one hand drifting to the side of his head. "I don't remember anything before stumbling through the field to your door." Melissa made concerned noises that Zachariah tuned out until the doctor arrived. He spent the time going over and refining his plan in his mind. He waited while Melissa answered the bell and let the doctor in.

"I'm Dr. Watson," the doctor introduced himself. "Melissa said you had an accident?"

"I think so," Zachariah replied, studying the blond man. "I think I fell and hit my head. Don't remember anything before coming here." Dr. Watson nodded his head, his eyes falling on the wound on Zachariah's head. He cleaned and checked the wound with a studied proffesionalism then checked his eyes.

"Doesn't look like you have a concussion," the doctor said. "The amnesia will most likely be temporary but we won't know for sure. Did you check to see if you had any identification on you? Maybe some family we can contact?"

"I didn't," Zachariah said, feigning sheepishness again. "Though I was carrying a suitcase." They opened the suitcase and went through it, checking the phone for contacts. It was empty and no wallet was found.

"At least you have some cash," Melissa said helpfully. "You can rent a room until your family finds you or your memory comes back."

"I could," Zachariah agreed, knowing full well that his vessel had no family. "Maybe I could stay here? Since you've been so helpful?" He turned pleading eyes on Melissa and watched the woman struggle with the decision. She was lonely but also used to being alone. He waited, letting his presence affect her subtly. He didn't know what it was, but humans always seemed to be drawn to angels.

"I think I can do that," she finally said. "And I'll charge you a fair rent." She smiled at him and the doctor as he rose to leave.

"I need to talk to the police," Dr. Watson explained. "Get your description circulating and your prints in the system. Hopefully, you won't be lost for long." Zachariah nodded and rose to shake the doctor's hand. He and Melissa saw the man out and Zachariah turned to Melissa and hugged her.

"Thanks so much," he said, scornfully watching her blush. "You're a saint."

"Oh, its nothing," Melissa mumbled. "I could use the company." She bustled off to the kitchen to make tea after pointing out her spare room. Zachariah carried his suitcase in and sat on the bed, chuckling over the stupidity of humans.

"Just you wait, Castiel and Gabriel," Zachariah hissed to the empty room. "You may have thought I had no way out but you are wrong. My revenge may be long in coming but I have the rest of my life to plan it. Enjoy your time while you have it."


	28. Magic

"Why didn't I just ask you?" Cas repeated bitterly, pulling himself out of Dean's hold. He got up and started pacing the room. Feelings were roiling in his stomach, fear and pain and horror and despair, all clawing and biting to get out. The angel muttered quietly to himself in Enochian, his hands tracing jerky movements in the air. When he turned to look at Dean, Cas's eyes were filled with anger and hurt.

Dean actually recoiled a bit as he saw the look in his angel's eyes. This wasn't his angel anymore. This wasn't his Cas. When Cas had come back, Dean felt like a child who had been told magic was real and good. Now, he felt like everything was ripped away and nothing would be right as long as Cas had that look in his eyes.

"Why didn't I just ask you?" Cas said again, his voice rising. "I didn't ask you because I knew you'd reject me. I knew you would panic and run, leaving me behind. It's been made all too clear to me that you are only with me because the world is ending and its been so long since you've been with anyone else." Cas stopped here, breath heaving and just stared at Dean. One hand was clenching and releasing while the other was on his chest, covering the scars that Zachariah had reopened.

"Cas, what are you talking about?" Dean asked carefully, trying to understand what was going on. Not wanting the others to hear this, he stood and closed the door. Dean turned back to Cas and waited, his back against the door, wanting to hear what the angel had to say.

"I'm talking about us, Dean," Cas spat at him. "And why there even is an us. It's not about you really caring for me, it's about you being lonely. And as long as I "play my part" you stay and never leave me. But if I asked for what I wanted, tried to do something different than what you want, you'd leave."

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked, confused. "I've never said anything like that and that's not how I feel."

"Oh, no?" Cas replied, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Then why did you give Zachariah one of the few things that can cut through a vessel and hurt an angel's grace? Why did you leave me so long with him? Why did you let him... cut at me, hurt me, taunt me with death as he carved into the scars on my chest with an angel blade?" The strength dissolving from his legs, Cas pitched forward to land on the bed. He awkwardly rearranged himself into a sitting position, his legs crossed underneath him. His eyes bored into Dean's again, as if the angel was trying to get into his mind and touch all the thoughts there.

"Wait, is Zachariah the cause of all this?" Dean asked, pacing forward slowly. He didn't want to scare Cas or provoke him into a rage. Though the fact that Zachariah had turned his angel into this terrified, angry creature was enough to set Dean's blood boiling.

"Zachariah gave me a few pointed lessons," Cas said slowly, his eyes dropping to his hands in his lap. "His favorite tool other than the cat-o-nine-tails was the angel blade. He would... train me with it. He would make a statement and if I disagreed or said nothing, he would cut me with the blade. Always enough to draw lots of blood but never enough to truly incapacitate or kill me." Dean felt tears prickling in his eyes at the sheer emptiness in Cas's voice. He could very well imagine what Cas had gone through, having done it himself to souls in the pit.

"What did he say?" Dean asked quietly, edging onto the bed but leaving a generous amount of space between him and the angel. The hunter really didn't want to hear this, didn't want to hear how his angel had been hurt. But he had to in order to erase the damage that smarmy dick had done to Cas. Cas turned his eyes to Dean, uncaring at how close the hunter was now. All the pain and fear was gone from his eyes now, leaving them dull and lifeless.

"He told me you gave him the tears and that you didn't love me," Cas replied, his voice flat. "He told me that I was just a convenience for you, that I didn't mean anything. The sacrifice I made, leaving so that the town and you would be safe, was meaningless. He convinced me something was wrong with me, that the only reason I started falling was because I was broken in the first place. I tried to resist him, tried to believe in you. But he kept cutting and slicing and breaking until finally I broke. Some part of my mind fled and hid while the rest... caved. Even after I heard your prayers and saw you, the greater part of my mind told me I was wrong. Told me that this won't last. And it won't."

"Castiel, listen to me," Dean said, making up his mind about how to help his angel. If pain had broken him then maybe pleasure would bring him back. He leaned forward and took Cas's hands in his, placing a gentle kiss on the palm of each hand. "I only gave him the tears because that was the first challenge he gave me. He told me if I completed his challenges I could have you back. Michael was the fastest option to get the tears and go on to the next part. I never intended them to hurt you nor did I know they could."

Cas watched Dean's face, searching for the lie he knew should be there. He couldn't find it and his eyes swept over the hunter's face frantically. Had he made a mistake? The pain Zachariah had caused, had it all been a lie? Simple truth radiated from Dean's eyes and Cas sighed.

"You're telling the truth," he whispered, awe creeping into his voice. Several responses ran through Dean's head, ranging from sarcastic to stupid. He finally settled on the simple one and nodded his head.

"Yes," Dean replied. Dean pulled Cas's arms closer to him and placed two more kisses on his wrists above his pulse. He lingered longer over each kiss, breathing in the scent of the angel's skin. Looking back up into Cas's eyes, Dean smiled at him.

"And you are not a convenience," Dean continued. "I love you and I chose you. Along with all that entails. You mean everything to me and always will." The angel gasped, his hands shaking in Dean's grip. There was still no lie on the hunter's face and Cas could feel more of the torture sloughing off of him. The simple love and trust shining in Dean's eyes was slowly but surely burning all the poison out of the angel. Cas smiled tentatively at Dean and the hunter leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"Your sacrifice was not meaningless," Dean said quietly, his lips brushing Cas's forehead. "You kept hundreds of people safe. You kept Sammy and Bobby safe and for that, I would love you forever. Your sacrifice gave me the ability to get you back and keep you." Cas's shoulders relaxed, the tension slowly leaving him. The combination of kissing and talking was convincing him. The angel knew Dean like no one else and would be able to tell if he were lying. And everything the hunter was saying was the pure and simple truth. He felt the knots within his heart loosen. When the angel leaned into the hunter, Dean took the opportunity to kiss his eyelids closed.

"There is nothing wrong with you, nothing broken," Dean whispered. "You are perfect and amazing. The fact that you love me humbles me. I am the one with the tarnished soul." Cas gripped Dean's hands tight, opening his bright blue eyes to stare into the hunter's green ones.

"Dean, I have seen your soul," he reminded the hunter. "You are not tarnished. Your soul shines bright and pure." Cas tilted his head up and brushed his lips across Dean's. At a pleased hum from Dean, he did it again and slowly traced his lips his with tongue.

"I love you, Castiel," Dean replied, using Cas's full name for the second time. It made the angel shiver to hear his name spoken like that. "And everything Zachariah told you was a lie. You are yourself, you can be yourself with me. Never be afraid to tell me anything." Running a hand over Cas's cheek, Dean leaned in and kissed him deeply. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and held on, surrendering to the kiss and to his hunter. The last of the poison burned away, the last pain disappeared. He felt a warmth suffuse his chest and back and pulled away to pluck at the bandages. Dean helped him unwrap them and they both gaped at what they saw.

All the cuts and scrapes were gone as if they had never been. The only thing on Cas's chest was the sigil he himself had carved. Dean ran gentle fingers over the unbroken skin and marvelled.

"You were keeping them from healing?" Dean asked, incredulously. Cas nodded his head, surprise in every line of his face. His own fingers traced the lines where the cuts used to be, slowly forgetting them.

"I guess so," Cas replied. "When you healed my mind, you allowed me to heal my body. Thank you, Dean." Cas leaned forward and kissed the hunter, long and slow and deep. Dean's hands threaded into Cas's hair and held him gently. They broke apart, breathing slightly heavily and Dean smiled at Cas again.

"So, want to tell me what you want again?" Dean asked, placing a light kiss on the back of Cas's hand. A sudden hunger lit Cas's eyes and he grinned ferally at Dean. Pushing the hunter's shoulders back until he was flat on the bed, Cas crawled over him until he was straddling Dean's hips. He dropped his head to within millimeters of Dean's lips.

"I want you underneath me, screaming my name, while I'm thrusting deep inside you," the angel whispered, his voice dark. "I want you surrendering to me and begging for more." Dean groaned and bit his lip, a flash of heat travelling straight to his groin. At that, Cas pulled back, hurt in his eyes.

"And there, see, disgust," the angel said, his hand waving feebly down at Dean. He tried to shift off of Dean, to leave the room, when the hunter stopped him and crushed him against his body.

"Not disgust, Cas," Dean said, voice hoarse with need. "Desire and arousal." He ground his hips up into Cas's, the hard length of him unmistakable against the angel's thigh. Cas's eyes widened and then narrowed with want.

"Why don't we explore this a little bit?" Dean suggested slyly. Cas nodded, another grin creasing his face before he swooped down and plundered the hunter's mouth.


	29. Do Not Disturb

Dean kissed back hungrily, his hands threading into Cas's hair again. The angel's hands were running over his chest, caressing him through his shirt. Dean slid his hands underneath Cas's shirt and stroked gently at his skin. The sound of ripping fabric penentrated his senses and Dean looked down to see that Cas had ripped his shirt open rather than unbuttoning it.

"Impatient, Cas?" Dean laughed, shrugging out of the ruined shirt.

"Yes," came the growled reply as the angel leaned down and kissed and bit at Dean's chest. The hunter moaned and arched his back, mind going fuzzy from the sensations. Taking a deep breath, Dean placed his hands on either side of Cas's head and lifted it to meet his eyes.

"Cas, wait a minute," Dean said. He saw the flash of hurt again and continued quickly, "I don't want anyone interrupting us. Give me a minute." He smiled reassuringly at the angel before hopping off the bed and rooting around in the desk. He found paper, pen and tape and wrote a quick note before showing it to Cas.

Do NOT disturb even if the world is ending.  
Dean

Dean opened the door and taped the sign on the front before closing it swiftly. He walked back to the bed, where Cas grabbed him and pulled him underneath him once more. Dean grinned again, his hands coming up to tangle in Cas's hair. Dean let Cas take the lead, set the pace. He just reacted to what his angel was doing. Cas leaned down and kissed him again, tongue playing in his mouth. Dean groaned into Cas's mouth and his hips started pumping into the angel's.

"Are you sure, Dean?" Cas asked, breaking their kiss. "You are ok with anything?" Dean nodded, his fingers trailing down Cas's shoulders. The angel nodded back and then grinned darkly.

"Take off my shirt, then," Cas whispered, leaning down. Dean grabbed the hem of the shirt and drew it up and over Cas's head before tossing it onto the floor. He brought his hands back to rest gently on Cas's shoulders and waited while the angel decided what he wanted next.

"You can touch me," Cas told him, running his hands down Dean's chest. "I won't break." Dean nodded again and ran his nails down Cas's chest. He left small red trails and leaned up to kiss them. His hands moved around Cas's sides and up his back, tracing the vertebrae in his back. Cas tangled one hand in Dean's hair and tipped the hunter's head back so that he could suck at Dean's neck. He left small red marks all the way around Dean's neck. Cas's other hand slid down between their bodies and undid Dean's jeans. He arched into Dean as the hunter's fingers found a particularly sensitive spot between his shoulder blades.

"Dean, there, don't stop," Cas groaned and continued at Dean's questioning look, "Base of my wings. They are very sensitive." Groaning again as Dean ran his nails over his shoulder blades, Cas worked at sliding the hunter's jeans off. Dean raised his hips off the bed and helped kick his jeans and boxers off. Letting his hips settle back on the bed, Dean did the same for Cas until the angel was naked on top of him.

Their hips ground together creating friction on their erections. Dean groaned as Cas slid his tongue into his mouth again, smashing their lips together in his desire. Dean's hands slid down Cas's back down to his ass, gripping the muscles flexing underneath the skin tightly. Cas hummed in his mouth, pleased. Moving his hand between their bodies, Cas took Dean's length in his hand and stroked up and down. The hunter's hips moved faster, jerkier, as pleasure crashed down on him.

"Dean, turn over," Cas whispered, leaning back. Dean twisted underneath Cas's legs until he was lying belly down on the bed. He grinned into the sheets and fisted his hands in them when Cas rubbed circles on his back. The angel leaned over and grabbed the tube of lube Dean kept in the dresser next to the bed and set it next to him. Going back to running his hands over Dean's skin, Cas luxuriated in the sensations having Dean underneath him evoked.

"Cas, please stop teasing," Dean murmured when Cas trailed his fingers teasingly close to his ass. A throaty chuckle was his only reply as the angel moved his hands back up. He gasped when Cas ranged himself over his back and kissed and sucked at his shoulders. Dean thrust into the bed, gasping, his erection getting even harder. Taking pity on his lover, Cas picked up the lube and liberally coated his fingers with it.

Moving down, Cas slid one finger inside Dean as the hunter groaned, loudly. He paused at the first knuckle, letting Dean get used to the intrusion. At a nod, Cas moved further in until his finger was buried to the last knuckle. Slowly, he started pumping in and out until Dean was stretched enough to add another finger. Adding more lube to his fingers, Cas slid two inside Dean and pumped in time with the hunter's hips.

"Damn, Cas," Dean panted, turning his head to look back at Cas. "You feel so good." Cas grinned at him and spread his fingers slightly apart inside Dean. The hunter screamed, his hips thrusting back into Cas. The angel pushed three fingers inside and pressed in as far as he could. Dean screamed again, his eyes closing.

"Cas, please, fuck me," he choked out. "Please, I need you inside me."

"Good, Dean," Cas replied, pulling his fingers out. "This is exactly what I wanted from you." Grabbing the lube again, Cas spread it over his erection, coating liberally. With that, he positioned himself outside Dean's entrance and slowly pushed the head of his erection inside. He stopped again at a hoarse groan from the hunter and rubbed his back. Leaning forward, Cas kissed the nape of Dean's neck lovingly, one hand running down his arm.

"You all right?" Cas asked. Dean nodded and reached a hand back to run down Cas's arm. The angel pushed further in, burying himself to the hilt in Dean. Wrapping one arm around the hunter and holding him close, Cas started to move, pumping in and out. The angel groaned with Dean at the tightness and warmth surrounding him, his mind going blank.

Dean heard the wanton moans coming from his mouth and could do nothing to stop them. Nor did he want to. After the expected amount of pain this was one of the most amazing feelings he'd ever had. One hand fisted hard into the sheets while the other hand gripped the wrist of the arm Cas was using to hold himself over Dean. He thrust back into Cas as hard as he could, trying to pull the angel deeper inside him.

"Harder," Dean panted, lifting his hips up from the bed. Cas obliged him, the arm wrapped around his chest moving to hold Dean's hips up. He drove harder, deeper into the hunter. He continued kissing and biting at Dean's shoulders, leaving round red marks.

"Dean, you feel so good around me," Cas growled. "Take me in deeper." With that, Cas thrust in as deep as he could, hitting a sensitive spot inside Dean. The hunter yelled Cas's name, his back arching hard into Cas's chest. Without warning, Cas reached around and gripped Dean's erection. He started at the base and stroked up, running his thumb around the head. He repeated the gesture, grinning ferally as Dean moaned his name and bucked harder against him.

"C... Cas, I'm close...," Dean groaned, his grip never leaving the angel's wrist. He turned his head and caught Cas's eyes again, love shining brightly. Cas smiled back and kissed his shoulders saying, "I am too. I'm going to come so deep inside you." He thrust a few more times, enjoying the guttural moans emanating from both his and Dean's throats.

A rapid tightening spread from his belly and down into his groin as Cas thrust one last time deeply into Dean. He threw back his head and screamed Dean's name, his explosion filling Dean. He could feel Dean's erection jerk in his hand as the hunter came too, Cas's name on Dean's lips. He continued to stroke Dean through his orgasm, loving the twitches and jerks. Finally spent, Dean collapsed down on the bed, Cas's weight resting against him. They laid there for a few minutes, their breathing slowly syncing.

"We should clean up," Dean finally mumbled, reaching back to rub Cas's arm. The angel slid out of him slowly and sat back. Dean turned and faced Cas, searching his eyes before pulling him into a tight hug. The hunter buried his face in the crook of the angel's neck and breathed him in.

"I love you, you know that?" Dean said.

"I know, Dean," Cas replied, his arms wrapping around Dean's back. "I love you, too." They separated and Dean grabbed a towel from the bathroom attached to his room. He cleaned himself quickly then headed back out to Cas. He kept the towel when the angel reached for it and smiled at him.

"I'll take care of you," Dean said fondly. He swiped the towel gently over Cas's skin, cleaning him thoroughly. After he was done, Dean threw the towel into the corner and pulled Cas off the bed. Stripping the sheet, Dean tossed it in the corner and grabbed another one from the closet. He remade the bed quickly and pulled Cas down onto it with him.

Dean laid on his side and held Cas tight against him. The angel laid his head on Dean's shoulder and wrapped an arm over his waist. They lay in silence, listening to each other breathe before Dean finally broke the silence.

"You believe me now?" he asked quietly, looking down into Cas's blue eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I do," Cas replied. "Thank you. I had no idea how deep Zachariah's poison really ran." Cas pulled Dean closer to him and closed his eyes. They fell asleep, wrapped around each other and finally feeling as if they had come home.


	30. Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This post is going to be the epilogue of this series. I'm going to continue on with Zachariah's revenge in a sequel. Thanks for sticking with me for this long and I hope you follow me to the sequel.

Sam and Gabriel were sitting quietly in the kitchen, sharing a drink. They smirked at each other at the yells they heard from upstairs, knowing what their brother's were getting up to.

"About time," Gabriel remarked, breaking the silence. "I was getting sick of all the unrelieved tension between those two after Cas came back."

"Yep," Sam said, nodding. "Though I'm surprised it took them this long. Wonder what they were talking about."

"We probably don't want to know," Gabriel said thoughtfully. "Though it was probably dealing with the aftereffects of what Zachariah did." Sam shuddered, no stranger to torture. Though he often was the one dealing it out, taking out monsters on hunts.

"Is he really that... cruel?" Sam asked, wincing.

"Yes," Gabriel replied tightly. "He always took to the darker aspects of our training. And you saw Castiel's wings and the cuts."

"Why?" Sam asked. "Why would he do something like that? I thought God was all about forgiveness and love?"

"God hasn't been around for a long time, kiddo," Gabriel replied sadly. "And my brothers have let the freedom go their heads." Sam nodded and took a deep drink of the whiskey. He passed the bottle to Gabriel, who also drank. Silence reigned between them, each lost in dark thoughts, as the level of whiskey dropped.

"Well, I could cut the angst in here with a chainsaw," Bobby said sarcastically, walking into the kitchen. He glared at Sam and Gabriel, though the annoyance was tempered with fondness. "What have you two been talking about?"

"Zachariah," Sam said, passing the bottle to Bobby. "And what he did to Cas. I have a feeling Dean is going to have a hard time bringing him back from that."

"I heard parts of the argument upstairs," Bobby said after taking a sip. "Zachariah is a bastard if what came out of Cas's mouth was the truth. Which I don't doubt it is."

"Oh?" Gabriel asked, his interest peaked. "What did you hear?" Bobby shrugged, taking another drink. He was very familiar with the hate and doubt that had poured from Castiel's mouth. He felt it often himself over what he had had to do to his own wife.

"Basically, the smug dick convinced Cas he was worthless," Bobby said, his mouth twisting in anger. "Told Cas that Dean didn't actually love him, only stayed with him because he was convenient. And that he fell because he was broken." Sam let out a strangled gasp, his eyes wide with shock and anger. Gabriel jumped to his feet, murder in his eyes.

"He what?" Gabriel asked, his voice dangerously quiet. "Castiel is probably the best of us and Zachariah convinced him he wasn't? Living as a human is too good for him." Sam rose, stepping in front of Gabriel. He placed his hands on the archangel's shoulders, stopping him in place. The hunter waited until Gabriel lifted his eyes to his then placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Before you go storming off to smite him," Sam said quietly. "Maybe you should think about this. Cas himself came up with the punishment for Zachariah. Even knowing everything that bastard did to him, Cas chose to let him live. Are you going to take that away from him?" Sam's hazel eyes bored into Gabriel's golden brown ones, the hunter the one freezing the other for once. Gabriel sighed and shook his head.

"Cas made his choice," Gabriel said, slightly bitter. "I'm not going to change it." He relaxed into Sam's grip, wrapping his arms around the hunter's waist. Sam smiled and draped his arms over Gabriel's shoulders. Times like this, he was really happy he was so tall compared to the archangel.

A chuckle and a loudly cleared throat caused both of them to look up. Dean and Castiel were standing in the doorway, one arm wrapped around the other, and grinning at them. The two stepped forward at the same time, seemingly one being.

"So Sammy," Dean said casually, reaching for the bottle Bobby still held. "Since when did you turn into a girl?" Sam gave him a bitchface then laughed.

"Hey, give me some credit," Sam said jokingly. "I just stopped my angel boyfriend from smiting your angel boyfriend's bad guy." Gabriel looked abashed then pleased at the term boyfriend while Cas and Dean just laughed.

"Thank you," Cas said gravely, his eyes snapping with mirth. "I would rather have Zachariah suffer as a human, much as it hurts to be smited by an archangel." Gabriel laughed and sat back down, pulling Sam into his lap. He grinned as the younger Winchester yelped in shock.

"Nice to see someone manhandling the moose for once," Dean snarked, earning another bitchface from Sam. The small group continued to pass around the whiskey bottle, Bobby standing to cook some eggs and bacon for them. The morning passed quickly, filled fill laughter and teasing.

\---------------------------------------------

Zachariah scowled to himself as he counted the money he had once again. The rent he owed Melissa was steadily eating into the amount, as was the fact that he needed to eat. Though eating was one pleasure humans had that he was glad to experience now.

"I need more money," Zachariah muttered to himself, placing the bills safely into the suitcase. He could hear Melissa making noises in the kitchen and hoped she was making something new for dinner. He wanted to try all the different kinds of foods humans had to offer.

"Zach!" Melissa called. "Dinner's ready. It's pot roast." Zachariah had pretended that his memory was returning in tiny bits and pieces. His name was the first to "return". Shoving the suitcase under his bed, Zachariah trotted out to the kitchen and smiled at Melissa. She was useful and Zachariah had come to like her.

"Smells wonderful," he said, sitting down at the already-set table. Melissa beamed at him and placed the pot on a potholder on the table. She deftly spooned some out for Zachariah and herself, smiling at him as he took the first bite.

"And it tastes as wonderful as it smells," Zachariah told her, squashing the annoyance he felt at humoring the woman. He ate slowly, savoring the flavors. It really was delicious. His mind continued to work at his problem, considering and rejecting several alternatives. Finally, he decided to enlist Melissa in this.

"I need a job of some sort," Zachariah said quietly, taking a drink of his tea. Melissa nodded at him, swallowing her bite of beef.

"What kind of job?" she asked. "Do you remember what you did before the accident?" Zachariah shook his head and looked down at his plate. He was getting tired of playing the confused amnesiac man. Melissa took another bite, chewing thoughtfully.

"What if you worked with Dr. Watson?" she finally said. "I'm sure he could use someone in the office. The hours would probably be reasonable and the pay good." Zachariah nodded, a grin stealing over his face. That would actually be perfect.

"That would be nice," Zachariah said. "Maybe we can call him after dinner." Melissa smiled at him and they finished their meal in a companionable silence. Zachariah's mind worked furiously, planning out his revenge. The Winchesters and his brothers would pay for what they'd done to him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love the Alternate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560587) by [remanth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth)




End file.
